


I Love You and Hate You So Much

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Claudia not Stiles biological mother, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Anguish, POV Stiles, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Theo and Stiles are step brohers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 83,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nutshell - Stiles family pretty much deserts him and he is forced to go live with Talia Hale. Her brother, Peter Hale shows up unexpectedly one day and takes a keen interest in Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was enjoying a lot of the Peter and Stiles stories out there so I wanted to try to write one. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

My step-brother has always been a total ass. Yes, maybe I was a little jealous of him – after all he was the one with all of the muscles. He was charismatic and usually the center of attention. Everyone gravitated towards him; even my own father was swept up into his charm. More than once I heard, “why can’t you be more like your brother?”

Theo was made of a different breed – he could do no wrong. I still remember when our parents first got together when I was around 4 and he was about 5 - he had the evidence of the chocolate cake all over his clothes but I was the one who got blamed for eating it just like everything else. I got used to it over the years – always being considered the fuck up and I guess I eventually just grew into the role. It seemed easier to become the person most people thought I was so I stopped years ago trying not to be.

As I sat in Theo’s bed watching him pack his clothes, I grew a little depressed. He was off to a college in a few days and I would still be stuck here. The worst part was heading into senior year not having my big bro watching out for me. He would always stand up for me when kids picked on me but honestly most of the time, Theo was the one who got them riled up in the first place. He enjoyed playing both ring leader and defender. I can only imagine now hearing the kids at school taunt me saying “where’s your brother now? Who’s going to protect you?” Oh, I wish I could be home schooled. 

“Little dude, do you think I should bring this shirt?” Theo asked as he held up his Beacon Hills Lacrosse jersey. He had made varsity in his freshman year and mom and dad couldn’t have been prouder. Their son - a star player who became captain in his senior year which came as no shock to me. And now he is riding a full scholarship. And me, couldn’t play lacrosse to save my life. 

“Do you want the memory? Otherwise, do you really want something from high school in college?”

“I guess not. Here, you take it.” Theo offered as he threw his jersey at me. It smelled like he had just been playing in it all day – like sweat and dirt. 

“Thanks, I guess.” I responded. It would be too big for me but I guess it will provide me with a memory after Theo leaves. 

“Don’t be so down. I’ll be back for the long Labor Day weekend in a few weeks Little Dude.” Theo grinned. Little Dude was Theo’s pet name for me or so what he would say. Most people call me Stiles. He always touted it was an endearing name. The nickname always sounded like a way for him to make me feel inferior and I really am not that much smaller than him. He is stockier and a little taller than me but I think it mostly comes down to cockiness – Theo likes to come across a lot bigger than really is. 

“Still seems a long time from now,” I hate my brother so much of the time but he also was one of the only people who have consistently been there for me. I continued to watch him as he deciphers which clothes to pack and which ones should stay. 

I still remember how attentive Theo was when my dad had passed away. Yes, technically my dad was Theo’s dad too but I always felt extra close to my dad since he was my biological dad so I had a tighter emotional connection to him. That bond was more than I could ever seem to muster with Claudia or mom as she prefers to be called. I was just grateful at the time that I wasn’t treated like Cinderella but I always thought that the evil step mother was lurking in Claudia somewhere. I kept waiting for the day when I would be the one to do all he chores while my evil step-brother stood by and laughed. 

“It will be here before you know it Stiles, I promise. Have I ever let you down before?”

“Sometimes.” Was he fucking kidding? He made it part of his life to let me down -he always had to prove he was better than me in everything. He excelled in sports and school and always reminded me of that. He would make it point to parade all of his trophies and accomplishments in front of me to show that he was better than me. I still remember the day when he told there was no such thing as Santa which just happened to be the day before Christmas. My six-year-old self was completely devastated. 

“Little dude, that’s not very nice.” Theo responded and proceeded to walk towards me to pat the top of my head. Yep, Theo always secretly wanted a puppy and ended up with a brother instead and he never let me forget it. On more than one occasion our game of catch ended up being a game of fetch. The worst part was when I retrieved the ball he would deliberately yell “good boy.” He was and still is very good at humiliating me. 

“Sorry, it’s just seems easier for you. You are leaving me behind and have all these adventures to look forward to. I feel like I have nothing,” I stared at the floor to not have to look at his eyes. His eyes were his secret weapon to pull people in. His baby blues may not turn people to stone but they made you believe everything he said and you certainly wouldn’t ever want to disappoint him. 

“I’m always here for you Little Dude. I still have a couple days before I leave so we can still have some fun together.” I watched as Theo went back to his closet looking through his clothes again. The only problem with that was Theo’s idea of fun was a lot different than my idea of fun. 

His comment brought back the memory of when our dad died. He was shot in the line of duty exactly one week before my 14th birthday. I had no desire to celebrate my birthday but Theo insisted. He kept saying he had a surprise for me and he couldn’t wait to give it to me. I had told him I didn’t care about anything nor did I want a present but he kept bugging me all day about it. 

I had been relieved when I was finally able to sneak away to go to bed on that day – I got so tired of hearing everyone saying how sorry they were. I assumed Theo had given up on whatever it was he wanted to surprise with me but I was wrong. He came into my room after I already tucked myself in for the night and I still clearly remember what he said to me.

“Little Dude, are you ready for your surprise?” Theo had asked as he sank down on my bed. 

“Theo, I said I didn’t want anything.” I had tried to shut him out but he was relentless. He wanted to be there for me and show support. 

“Stiles, you are so depressed and I just want to help.” Theo had explained and then reached towards my cock. That was the first time that he touched my cock and it wouldn’t be the last. 

Theo would come into my room on most nights and sometimes not vacate until the next morning. And now he was leaving me alone. I admit I loved his soft touches on my cock and how he would caress and hold me all night long. Theo knew how to remove me from realty for a bit and make me so feel so good. He truly understood me sometimes or that was what I would say to convince myself that what we were doing was perfectly normal. He’s such a douche but yet I love him.

I stared outside the passenger side widow watching mom say her goodbyes to Theo. I could tell she was going to cry as she finally sent her son off to college. They embraced each other and she ran her fingers through his golden hair. I tried to hold back the few tears that were starting to form since I had already shed tears last night knowing he would be leaving today. Mom walked back to the car wiping her face and glanced at me sitting in the car. She was probably confused for a second since it was always Theo who either graced the passenger seat or the driver’s seat. I consistently sat in the back. I had failed my driver’s test as well and Claudia has sworn she won’t let me try again until I’m 18. I assumed it was just another way to control my life. 

“Well, that was a little harder than I thought.” Claudia said as got into the car still fighting back a couple of tears. She loved Theo more than anything. This transition would be difficult for her.

“Yep. I’m sure he’ll adapt just fine.” I thought I would try to make her feel better. In fact, Theo will be great while Claudia and I suffer without his presence. I wasn’t really sure how we would be together without Theo’s presence – he was always our content tie and not that bond is gone. 

“He usually does. He’s definitely special.” Claudia beamed as she turned to look at me. “And you young man, what are we going to do about you running into doors in the middle of the night?’

“Don’t know.” I offered as I reached up my left hand to touch my still sore left cheek. I instantly flinched when I touched myself since it still hurt like Hell. Is she fucking blind though I wondered. The handprint was almost visible on my cheek but as usual she would normally turn the other way when her precious Theo was involved. 

“Let’s go home Pumpkin.” Claudia muttered as she started the car. I cringed at the term of endearment. For some reason, she thought it was appropriate to call me that at this age. The name was not as demeaning as Little Dude but it still seemed to have the connotation that I was less than everyone else. 

The car had been filled with lots of chatter on the way to drop Theo off and now we rode in silence. I didn’t have much to say and neither did she. Everyone once in a while she would try to convince me to look at something that we passed by. I guess mom forgot I was no longer six and I didn’t get excited about seeing horses by the side of the rode. I instead thought about what it is going to be like when we got home with Theo no longer there. So to speak, he was the life of the party, granted the obnoxious life of the party but he usually kept us entertained. 

I shuffled to get more comfortable in the seat and then I felt some pain radiating from my face once more. Theo had smacked me across the face this morning accusing me of being selfish by not wanting him to go away to college. I had only said that it would be hard without him and I would miss him. He took that statement the wrong way like he did with me so many times. He liked to misconstrue what I said and even would twist my words on occasion. I guess he wanted to get one more hit in before he left. I hate that would be one of my recent memories of him. He’s such an ass sometimes. 

Yep, this wasn’t the first time Theo had hit me but it would be the first time that he would not come into my room later and tell me how much of an idiot he was. At the point, so to speak he would try to make things up to me but not once would he say he was sorry. I am not even sure if the word sorry was in his vocabulary. He was the master of manipulation and I believed him every time. Even after the first time he really hurt me; I was seven and Theo had pushed me down the stairs. I had managed to break my leg during that particular instance so of course mom and dad were super angry but somehow I still was blamed partially because I was accused of antagonizing Theo. 

Theo had been disgruntled that our parents were disappointed in him so from that day forward he was extremely careful. He would sometimes assault me by punching me in my stomach but his favorite spots were my upper arms because he knew my shirt sleeves would always cover any bruises he inflicted upon me. I wouldn’t say I was his personal punching bag but close to it. He tried to refrain on most occasions from slapping me on the face since the bruising would be harder to cover up. I think he enjoyed the sound the slap made against my face so therefore he would assault me that way occasionally I could always see the smirk that came across his face when he heard the skin to skin contact. And that was when the story of me running into doors was born. The lie sometimes was peppered with holes when he would backhand me since his knuckles made nice indentations on my cheekbone. I hated how I felt when he would find yet another way to demoralize me but he always comforted me later. Tonight I would be alone and it scared me – my security blanket would not be near me and I was rather terrified. 

When our house finally came into view, I was actually excited for moment since the awkward silence would be coming to an end. Granted, the quiet would permeate through the house as well but at least I could take sanctuary in my room. I bolted inside as quick as I could to escape any more uncomfortableness but I would have to face it one day since it was just me and mom now. 

“Pumpkin, wait.” Mom called out. “I need to talk to you for a few minutes.” She gestured towards the sofa for me to take a seat.

“What?” Could I have possibly fucked up already?

“Well with Theo off to college now, I decided to do something for me now.” She explained with the biggest grin I have ever seen mom wear.

“Like what?” I was extremely curious now as to where this was going. 

“I am going to travel the world for a year.” 

I stared at Claudia for a moment to process what she just said. She has to be joking. 

“I know this may seem sudden but I have been thinking about it a lot and it seemed like the perfect time with Theo off to college.”

“What about me?” In one way, I didn’t care. It was good I wouldn’t have to interact with her on a day to day basis but on the other hand, I only have one more year left of school. Seriously, why couldn’t she wait?

“I have made arrangements for you to stay with a good friend of mine.”

“I can stay here.” How could she fucking do this to me? I know we’re not besties or anything but seriously?

“Pumpkin, you’re still 17. I need to make sure you have a guardian or parental figure to look out for your best interest.” Claudia had reasoned. She reached over to touch my arm but I jerked away. 

“Does Theo know about this?” He probably had known about mon’s plan and was probably disappointed to not have a front row seat to this conversation. He would have enjoyed the show of me being disappointed once again. 

“He has given me his full support.”

“Wait, how the Hell are you funding this trip around the world?” There is no way she had that kind of money to just take off for a year. 

“That’s not important.”

“Like Hell it isn’t. Are you using my Trust Fund money?” There could be no other option. She had threatened me more than once that she could take my money. For some reason, she didn’t think I was deserving or responsible enough to take care of the money. 

“Pumpkin.’ I cut her off right then and there.

“You have no right! Dad set that up for me. It’s my money.” Soon after I was born, dad wanted to make sure that I was taken care of in case anything happened to him due to his line of work. 

“Stop being so selfish. He would want me to happy too. I have done so much for you over the years. I deserve this.”

“I’m being selfish? You are taking my money and deserting me.” How can she even justify her actions right now? 

“There’s still plenty of money for you. I’m not deserting you, I’m just spreading my wings a little.” Claudia rationalized.

“Whatever. Dad wanted to make sure I had a secure future and nice college fund and you are taking that away from me.” Evil step-mother is rearing her ugly head right now.

“As I said, there is still money and college may not be your thing anyway. It’s not like you have the best grades. You’re anti-social and do zero to none extra -curricular activities.” 

“So you think I can’t cut it at college so that justifies you stealing my money?” She is delusional. I stood up from the sofa since I could no longer have this conversation with her.

“I didn’t steal it Pumpkin. I look at as my payment for putting up with you all these years.”

“Whatever! “I started towards the stairs.

“I am leaving in a week and you’ll be staying with my friend, Talia Hale. Both her kids are off in college so she is lonely in her big house. It will be perfect.” Claudia yelled out at me as I climbed the steps.

I slammed my bedroom door. I couldn’t bare listening to her excuses anymore. At this point, she was no better than Theo. She was sending me away, taking my money and accusing me of being selfish. Basically, it’s my fault that I am in the position I am in. Not my proudest moment but I decided to grab Theo’s lacrosse shirt from my drawer and put it on. I laid down in my bed to absorb his odor that was still ingrained into the jersey. At that point I could no longer hold back the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later it was the start of school. It should be one of the most exciting times of my life – it was my senior year. Unfortunately, it was a low point with everything that was going on. Mom dropped me off at school. We had another silent car ride. Actually I hadn’t said much to her since she informed me of her plan of travelling and shipping me off to some stranger’s place. She still couldn’t comprehend why I was upset so she tried a few times to engage with me but I shut her out each and every time. 

Mom probably should have waited for me to enter the school but she drove off with a slight wave and I promptly walked in the opposite direction of the school. I had no intention of facing anyone right now. Most of my bullies had graduated with Theo but rumor had it at least one got held behind and so to speak he was the co-ring leader to Theo. I didn’t have enough strength to be confronted by him today and I was still trying to process everything that had fallen into my lap these past few days.

I approached the woods that sat adjacent to the school to not be seen by anyone and in hopes of not to be bothered. I wanted to be alone and at the same time I felt so alone – no one to talk to about how I was feeling. I had texted Theo numerous times these pat days and he only replied with that “you’ll be okay.” Boy, was he ever wrong.

Mom tried to clue me in the other day during dinner about how my new living situation would be working. I had only half listened at the time because quite frankly, I didn’t want to hear anything that came out of that woman’s mouth. 

She told me I would be residing with her good friend, Talia Hale and she wanted to ingrain in me that they had been friends for a long, long time. In other words, she was trying to say, don’t fuck this up. She rambled on how Talia’s oldest son was now a senior in college and how her youngest daughter just started and now she was having that empty nest syndrome. Really, not my problem. I want to stay at my house but that was looking less and less likely. Mom was thinking about renting it out for the year. 

I recollected meeting Ms. Talia a few times when I was younger and from my faint memories, she seemed nice so I am hoping it won’t be too horrible living with her. However, I do remember one run in with her son, Derek. I was at the playground with Theo and so was Derek who was probably about 14 at the time. I am not even sure if I remember what transpired but I remember how it ended - I was pushed by Derek onto the ground. Theo actually came to by defense but then ended up tag teaming with Derek when I started to cry. They both had laughed at me and called me a baby. Hey, I was nine at time so I was emotional. Later Theo told me it was a learning experience; I wasn’t convinced. I was certainly grateful that I never had the privilege to run into Derek Hale again. 

Claudia assured me that when Theo came home on breaks, he would also be staying at the Hale house so I guess that’s my small consolation prize. Since she had mentioned both of Ms. Talia’s kids were away at school, I hoped I would only see Derek during breaks as well. I am not sure if he has changed but if he hasn’t, I don’t think I can handle the tag team of Theo and Derek. 

I spent most of day in the woods and decided to walk home once I knew school had let out. I had called mom earlier in the day, I told her I was getting a ride home. Not sure if she believed me since she kept asking who it was and if she knew the person or not. Normally Theo would be bringing me home from school and the days he had lacrosse practice, I would just hang around and wait. It was a change going home alone and something I would need to grow used too. 

It took a while to make the trek to my house. I was relieved I didn’t have to hide out anymore but I was not looking forward to being near Claudia right now. Once I got inside, it was instantaneous when I heard her voice. 

“Stiles!” Claudia yelled. She must be pissed because she actually used my name. I noticed she had been busy today with the array of boxes scattered through the family room. She has wasted no time in uprooting my life.

“Why weren’t you in school today?’

“What? You dropped me off.” I tried to throw off the accusation. 

“That’s really cute. You did realize that the school calls when kids are absent, right?”

“Right. Maybe they were mistaken.” Fuck, I was totally busted. I forgot that the school would call. 

“Stiles, this is no laughing matter. You are to be at school. No exceptions.” Claudia demanded. “I don’t have time to deal with your shit right now. I have a lot to prepare before I leave.” She signaled with her hands so I would take notice of all the boxes – taking pride in the fact she was upending me during my last year of school. 

“You are leaving so you can’t tell me what to do anymore.” I yelled back which prompted Claudia to approach me. I flinched and took a step back. She has hit me before but only once or twice and I was completely expecting to feel her wrath right now. 

“I honestly can’t do this with you right now. I don’t know where I went wrong raising you. Theo is perfect and you’re just… I don’t know.” She then moved past me and started to pack more things up. I wasn’t completely certain but I was fairly sure I heard a few sobs coming from Claudia. Yes, I was being an ass but I truly believe I have every right to be one now. 

I went through the motions the next couple of days and got the courage to go back to school. It definitely wasn’t easy but somehow I managed. I kept believing every turn down a hallway I would make; I would run into a bully. Near the lockers were prime location for Theo and his friends once upon a time. I would usually be tripped and the crowd of students would laugh when I spewed my books all over the floor. Falling on my ass evidently never got old. One time, one of his Theo’s lacrosse buddies actually slammed me into a locker which resulted in a detention for the offender. I ended up with a black eye – tried to pull it off like I was in fight and the other guy looked just as bad but no one believed me. Of course later that night Theo kept harassing me to find out what I did to provoke the guy. It was always my fault when it came to Theo.

The other place I usually dreaded was the cafeteria. I cannot even remember how many of my lunches have either ended up all over my clothes or the floor. Theo’s gaggle of buddies must have thought of ways in their spare time on the art of how to make someone spill their food – I must say they did get creative on occasion. One time, they just stared at me as I walked over to a table and their glares made me so nervous, I ended up tripping and tipping the tray over with no help. I eventually stopped going to the cafeteria - I could no longer take the humiliation and the lack of not eating.

Today, I was actually able to eat my entire lunch without incident. It was weird being at school and not being picked on. The experience was actually quite the opposite problem since I returned - I was totally being ignored. It was like I just blended into the walls – no one noticed me. It seemed like Theo sent out an all-points bulletin to the kids at school that relayed: Stiles does not exist. If you see someone who looks like Stiles, it isn’t. Just proceed with your day as usual. Even though Theo was not here, his presence lingered in the air and I could not escape the wrath he left behind. 

Claudia again attempted to make conversation after she picked me up from school on Friday. As like I did this whole week, I completely ignored her. 

“How was school today?” She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe she’ll eventually get the hint that I am pissed and don’t have anything nice to say to her.

“Pumpkin, I am leaving in a couple of days. Is this how you want to spend our last few days together?” 

Mom appeared to have a genuine concern in her voice but it was hard for me to care. “I guess so.” I hated her so much right now. And as much as hate to admit it, I despised her more for deserting me than her stealing from my trust fund. 

“Well then I guess that’s how it will be then. I can’t force you to talk to me.” The rest of the car ride home held the awkward silence and it drifted through the house even after we arrived home. 

I ascended to the top of the stairs and retreated to my room as I did every day this week after school. I avoided Claudia like the plague. Now my bedroom was more of a shell. I still had my bed and my desk but at this point most of my memories were now locked away at a storage facility. I had some personal things I would be toting to the Hale home but I really didn’t want to get too comfortable there. I would ride out my year and find a place on my own. Or perhaps, Theo would take pity on me and I could live with him.   
One of the first things I did was text Theo. I needed to hear from him in hopes of him quelling my loneliness. Much to my surprise, he responded rather quickly:

Theo, this is so hard. 

Little Dude, you can do it.

I am trying but it’s not easy.

Oh, BTW, I will not be there for Labor Day. Probably not until Thanksgiving.

That’s 3 months from now.

I know but I have things. I’ll try sooner but it chances slim.

Theo, I need you like right now. I miss you.

I regretted it the last text the moment I hit send. Theo hates it when I sound so needy. And sure enough I found myself constantly checking my phone for the next hour or two waiting from him respond. I attempted to stay distracted by doing homework but still glanced at the phone awaiting for the response that may never come. I forced myself not to send another message. Theo may no longer reside at home but yet it appeared like he was still controlling my life. He still pulled all the strings and I still played the helpless puppet waiting for the next act. And somehow, I could never seem to cut the damn strings.

 

I skipped dinner despite Claudia’s pleas and remained in my room for the remainder of the night. I might retreat downstairs later since I was hungry but I was not going to give her the satisfaction. I just felt better making her feel guilty but it was starting to make me feel more miserable as well. It was exhausting ignoring her and being mad at the world. 

I decide to get ready for bed since at this point I wasn’t going to do much else tonight except mope. Most of my clothes were packed but I did leave out Theo’s lacrosse jersey. I had been sleeping it in every night for the past week. I pulled it out of my drawer in hopes of receiving comfort from the shirt once again. I sat on my bed to pull the clothing closer to my face so I could inhale the memories of Theo - the ying and yang thoughts of how he made me feel on a daily basis. Unfortunately, the distinctive scent of his sweat was now starting to dissipate as my adolescent pheromones took over the fabric. I decided tonight would be the day that I would not cry. I would stay strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who been reading this. I wasn't sure how many people would tune in with the summary I provided. 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing this.
> 
> Thanks again!

The day that had been looming deep down in my chest had finally arrived. I was going to be living at the Hale house for the immediate future. Or basically I was being shipped off to live with a complete stranger and really had no choice in the matter. The one good thing that will come from my new living arrangement will be I won’t have to ignore Claudia anymore. She will now be out of my life. I truly believe I will not hear much from her while she travels the world but I am positive Theo will get a nice little postcard at every stop she makes. And the icing on the cake will be Theo telling me all the wonderful things mom is doing with my money!

I went through the motions of getting ready for the day and notating how my morning routine will be the last time I conduct it in my childhood home. As I stood under the shower head taking in the heat of the water encompassing my body, I wondered what my dad would be thinking about my fucked up life right now. Sure he would be disappointed that I can’t seem to do anything right and that I am hopelessly clingy to Theo. I always wanted to make him proud but he even when he was still alive; I still fell short but he his love for me never wavered. However now that I start a new phase of my new life; the thought of him turning over in his grave haunted me – I believed he would be so angry at me for settling and for resigning my fate of always being tied to Theo. He would want better for me and hopefully one day I will live up to the potential he always wanted me to be. 

“Sorry Dad.” I mumbled out loud as the water splashed over my face. For a fleeting moment, I wished to be carried away to a far off place where I could start over fresh. I could live a more normal life and not be so damn dependent on certain people. I learned long ago that my wishes never come true. I had wished for a remote control car on my 7th birthday after I blew out the candles on the top of my cake. I didn’t get the one thing I wanted most and Theo knew how badly I wanted that car so of course Theo ended up with a remote control car the following week for just being Theo. He made it a point to let me know that I should know better to wish for things because I will just end up being disappointed. I agreed with him so I stopped longing for things that would probably never happen. Did that me make cynical? Maybe, but it was one of the ways I could protect myself from not getting hurt more than I already have been. 

After I exited the shower, I got dressed and made sure that I put Theo’s lacrosse jersey in my backpack. I wanted to make sure it was close by when I arrived at my destination. I needed to have him nearby in some capacity. Yes, pathetic but that was one thing that gave me strength at the moment. 

I could smell breakfast permeating throughout the house. I assumed mom was trying to make one last good impression before she deserted me. I have to hand it to Claudia, the odor of the pancakes was definitely enticing. So to speak she was probably trying to find a way to butter me up and it was totally working. It would be hard to resist the temptation of the sugary maple syrup over top the buttermilk goodness and knowing her she tangled the batter with chocolate chips and topped it off with whipped cream. Damn Claudia and her outstanding breakfast making skills. 

As I approached the kitchen, my amazing scent of smell was spot on. Not only had she produced the biggest stack of pancakes ever but she even sizzled up some bacon. My mouth was salivating. I could almost taste the bacon grease from where I was standing. One taste would certainly put me over the edge but I only had my stubbornness to blame by not eating dinner last night. 

“Good morning Pumpkin.” Claudia said with a grin. She held the spatula in her hand flipping more pancakes over on the griddle. Guess she was preparing for a football team to stop by and eat.

“Morning.” I sat down at the kitchen table to dig into the feast that was laid in front of me. As I suspected, the food was scrumptious. She had loaded so much chocolate goodness inside that I knew I would have a tummy ache later but I couldn’t stop myself. I was definitely having some major sensory overload right now.

“I thought I would make one of your favorites.” Claudia said with a half-smile in an attempt to gauge my reaction. She sat down across from me in eagerness to await for a response. 

“Thanks.” Honestly I was surprised she even knew what one of my favorite meals were. Theo always seemed to get his first choice on a weekly basis. I usually had to wait for my birthday to be pampered. 

“I just want to try to leave things on a positive note.” I guess she assumed food would lead towards forgiveness. My stomach agreed, my head not so much.

“It tastes amazing but don’t expect me to be ecstatic right now.” 

“I assumed you wouldn’t be doing cartwheels. I just want to be able to have a civil conversation with you before I leave. Believe it or not, I will miss you.” She glanced over to the griddle to verify nothing was going up in flames.

“Umm.” Not – don’t believe she will really miss me. She is probably over the moon that she can wash her problem child away. Didn’t stop me though from continually gorging myself with the heart attack waiting to happen on my plate. 

“Pumpkin, this decision was not that easy for me.”

“Really? Then why didn’t you talk to me about it then?”

“I knew what you would say.” Of course, I would have said I resounding Hell no. 

“I figured you would sway my decision and if I didn’t go this year, then I may never go.” She stood up to go attend to the rest of the food on the griddle.

“I just don’t see why you couldn’t have just waited one more year.” Didn’t seem like it would be much to ask. What’s one year? Why now? 

“Because Pumpkin. I don’t see much difference between now and later.” 

“One difference is I might not be here and even if I was, you wouldn’t have to send me to some stranger.” I could tell my emotions were starting to bubble over again. I find it so difficult to justify her reasoning. It’s hard not to think that this is some sinister plan that her and Theo cooked up – finding another way to make me miserable.

“That maybe the case but I think the change will be good for you since it will be a new environment. You just seem more withdrawn than usual.” Mom finally stopped pouring more batter on the griddle. I was grateful because I was starting to believe if I didn’t go willing to the Hale house, she was going to feed me until I exploded but yet it would serve her right – she would have to spend hours scrubbing Stiles guts mixed with batter and syrup from the walls. 

“No, I haven’t.” Totally offended but damn if wasn’t true. I had retreated more and more to myself. It seemed easier to ignore my problems and honestly most of issues had to stay on the cuff. My biggest nightmare was Theo and there was no one I could talk to about him. The prodigal son was untouchable. 

“I wish your dad was here and he would tell you the same thing. He would want you to be happy.”

“Well he’s not here so I think that gives me an out to be a little unhappy.” She’s seriously using the dad card right now? Her way to say she’s right and I’m wrong.

“I know his death affected you a lot. I am trying.” Claudia evidently believed what she was saying. I did not - she could have tried harder to make me feel like I still belonged to the family instead of pushing me out the door – out of her and Theo’s lives. 

“Well, at this point it doesn’t matter. You are leaving and I have no other options. I guess I can be just as miserable there as I am here.” Maybe it would be a little easier to get over the thought of Theo not being in my life if I am not confronted by his memory in every room that I entered. Change of scenery could be a welcome change. 

“Not exactly how I would put it but I’ll take it.” Mom seemed pleased with herself that I gave up the fight. “I have already put the boxes of things you wanted to keep with you in the car. We just need to get your suitcases loaded.” Claudia declared as she started the clean-up of breakfast.

“Great.” I could hardly contain my enthusiasm. 

 

My parents’ bedroom was fairly barren except for a bed and the several boxes that Claudia had scattered around. I entered into it for what maybe one last time. I definitely had some good memories in this room from when I was younger. I still remembered all the Christmas mornings when I bounded in here and jumped on their bed with excitement. Dad had given me “the talk” while we sat side by side on the edge of the bed not long before he passed. I was even allowed to sleep in between my parents after I broke my leg – I felt so secure and loved at that time and now I just have the dull ache of confusion that slushes around my insides. 

I then lingered in Theo’s empty room longer than in my own bedroom. I not sure why though since I had more memories within my four walls than his. Maybe it was because my room contained more bad recollections than good. Not that Theo’s walls had a lot going for them, it was more that maybe nothing happened in his room. Most of the time I wasn’t even allowed to enter his bedroom without complete, explicit permission – it was just another way for him to control my life. 

The painted walls looked so barren at this point. Claudia had been very busy scrubbing away all the thoughts from the past. I browsed once more around the barren room in hopes of catching any scent of Theo that lingered behind but mom evidently used a highly potent disinfectant. 

As I exited his room, I glanced one more time into my bedroom on my way to the stairs. The flood of emotions poured into me that I so successively stopped earlier from flowing. I remembered the good times like when my dad used to read me bedtime stories and tuck me in. I recollected the bad times like all the occasions when Theo would hit or punch me. I even had the conflicted memories of when Theo would come in and pleasure me at night. He had provided the loving touches that I constantly yearned for and now our sanctuary would no longer be around for me to find comfort. 

“Pumpkin, let’s go.” Mom called out which pulled me back to present day. Yep, maybe I am ready to start somewhere new where I don’t have all of these cloudy memories. This house is a constant tug of war emotions – I am up one day and down the next. The home aided in my addiction of the drug known as Theo and leaving here will hopefully help with my withdrawal symptoms. 

“Fuck you Theo!” I said out loud as I descended down the stairs. I told myself I was going to walk out that door and never look back. I was going to shut the door on the life that Theo basically dictated me to live and I would start anew. I was no longer going to live in his shadow. 

I finally realized when my dad would say to me that “tomorrow is the next day of the rest of your life.” I was going to forget those bad times and make new memories. I held onto that conviction for approximately five minutes. Once I got into the car and Claudia drove away, I was lost once more. The tears trailed down my face as my home grew farther and farther away in the distance. I tried to keep the sobs at bay but it was no use – I was a fucking mess of emotions right now. I also realized that I was kidding myself, I could never forget the memories that I was leaving behind. And more importantly, I could not break that damn tether that Theo held onto me so tightly with. The harder I pulled away, the stronger his hold became.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback and kudos. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> We finally get to say good-bye to Claudia (except for some stray phone calls here and there).
> 
> The good-bye with Stiles and Claudia is at the end of the chapter and some might not understand how a mother could be so cruel but it just seemed like the knife had to twist a little more in Stiles before he can be happy one day.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

The drive to where I would be living was probably no more than 20 minutes but it dragged on due to the silence that once more radiated the automobile. This time mom knew better than try to talk to me. Instead she permitted me to remain sullen on the seat beside her. She allowed me to withdraw into the depression I was having.

The Hale house looked massive as we approached it. I noticed the home off the street behind some massive oak trees. Despite my tear stained face I was able to take in the beauty of the place. It was practically a mansion and mom had not said one word about the place looking like it belonged in a swanky neighborhood. Hell, I wasn’t even sure if I would belong in a place like this. I would totally have to remember to leave my shoes by the door because there is no way a home like this would permit shoes on the floor. 

“We’re here.” Claudia rang out she pulled the car to a stop in the circular driveway. 

“This place looks like a museum.” I couldn’t help but feel like a little kid in a candy store right now. I couldn’t wait to get inside to see what other sweets awaited for me. 

“Stiles, remember she is a dear friend so please be on your best behavior while you’re here.” I could see the pleading radiating from Claudia’s eyes as we approached the double front doors. How much could I really fuck up? 

Mom pushed the doorbell and the chimes rang out in cheery sound. When the doors swung open, I half expected to see a butler answer but the person appeared to be Talia Hale. She was a good looking woman with brown hair that fell right above her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed welcoming. In an instant, I already felt warm and welcomed into her home.

“Claudia, it is so good to see you.” Talia beamed as she reached out to my mom with her inviting arms. 

“And you as well my friend.” Mom embraced her back. Their hug lingered for a few moments until Talia broke the embrace. 

“And this must be Stiles.” Talia said with a huge smile as she glanced over at me. I never met someone so eager to meet me. All I could do was smile back.

“Yes, this is my youngest.”

“Claudia, he is absolutely adorable.” Talia stated as she pulled me into a hug. I didn’t even have time to avoid the embrace before she tugged me towards her chest. I was completely caught off guard. I have never been called adorable, only a fuck up. Now I know how Theo feels to be liked and appreciated. I didn’t want her to let go. She smelled of cinnamon and honey which caused me to pull her even closer. 

“Talia, I think you maybe crushing him.” Mom laughed.

“Sorry. My kids are just so big now and don’t appreciate a good hug.” Talia explained as her body left mine. I felt the void almost immediately. God, that lady can hug me anytime. 

“It’s fine. Thanks for making me feel welcome.” I actually meant it. I felt more comfortable in these few minutes than I had in the last three years. 

“Great, well come in.” Talia stated as she stood back from the door so mom and me could enter the designer showcase home. The foyer contained a spiral staircase. The railing definitely looked like it would have been fun sliding down as a kid. Probably would have had a ton of scrapes but it would have been well worth the slide in my youth if I could have played on that sucker.

“Stiles, I want you to feel welcome. You can grab anything from the fridge and you can definitely explore anywhere you want.” Talia motioned with her arms in a sweeping gesture to encourage me to take in the different sites of her home. 

“Seems like you have a lot of rooms here.” I couldn’t even venture how big this place is. I can now more fully understand the whole empty nest syndrome – Talia must feel very lonely in a house this big by herself. I twirled around and glanced up to notate the vaulted ceilings. I could only imagine how big of a Christmas tree they must get every year – it must rival the White House one. 

“Ten bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a library, and a small basketball court.” Talia mentioned nonchalantly. 

“Holy crap. That’s amazing. I didn’t realize you guys were so rich.” I could hardly contain my excitement. I would be living in a fucking mansion.

“Stiles, manners please!” Claudia scoffed at me with the death eyes. Oops, I just embarrassed her. Oh well!

“it’s okay Claudia. He’s allowed to be excited. I’m sure it’s a big change.” Seriously Claudia, learn something from Ms. Talia, it’s not all that serious to get excited about something and say the first thing that comes out of your mouth. She never could understand my ability to talk first, think about it second. 

“Sometimes he gets a little worked up and doesn’t think before he says something.” She’s got to be kidding, right? Oh, she must think I am seven and still riding that sugar high from breakfast. “Isn’t that right Pumpkin?”

“Mom?” I can’t believe she just called me that right now. Actually, I can. She probably wanted to make sure that Ms. Talia knows that I can be controlled and demeaned at the same time. Kudos to you mom, you did it!

“Really, it’s fine. Stiles, I have picked out a room for you. It is the second one on the left once you make a right on top of the stairs. Why don’t you go check it out?” Talia suggested.

“Sure.” She didn’t have to tell me more than once. I was more than ready to duck out of this conversation before anymore humiliation could befall on me. 

I ascended up the spiral steps slowly climbing away from mom and Ms. Talia’s chattering, I vaguely overheard Claudia apologizing for me again and reassuring Talia that I was not too old to be reprimanded if need be. That woman really needs to give it a rest. 

When I finally approached the bedroom I would be sleeping in, I was amazed by its size. I could have fit two of my old rooms in it. It held a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a huge oak desk in the right corner. When I stepped completely inside, I saw that it also had an en suite bathroom – cha ching, my own personal bathroom. Does it get any better than this? It was never easy always being in second position when it came to bathroom privileges. I swear Theo would manscape for hours in our shared bathroom space. 

I started to realize that perhaps this living arrangement would not be so bad after all. I have a large bedroom that included my own bathroom, no domineering mother around, and this place also had a woman who could hug me until I turn blue. The only thing to complete this picture would be to have Theo here. Fuck! Of course, my mind always winds right back to Theo. 

“What do you think?” Talia asked. I turned around and saw both women standing in the doorway. They had brought my suitcases and one box up to my new room.

“It’s great.” The room was utterly freakin fantastic. I may never leave these four walls ever. Okay. I will leave to eat. And, I will leave to hug Talia too but that’s it.

“Looks like it is more than sufficient Talia. I told you Stiles didn’t need much. You didn’t need to go out of your way.” Claudia chimed in as she rolled one of my suitcases inside giving my room a once over in a skeptical look. 

“Nonsense Claudia. Most of the rooms are about the same. And I certainly didn’t go out of my way.” Talia answered as she brought some luggage in as well.

“If you say so.” Claudia chimed evidently not impressed. I truly believe that Claudia’s one goal in life now was to find new ways to make me feel insignificant. I guess she had been saving up to let it all out before she left. 

“Okay Pumpkin, there’s still a couple of boxes downstairs and I think that means you’re all set then.”

“Okay, so I guess this is it.” Time for the whirlwind of emotions to start. I was curious to see how quickly mom’s bi polar tendencies were going to kick in. Was she going to be loving and bitchy at the same time because that woman certainly knew how to pull it off. 

“I guess so. Walk me to the car.” Mom demanded more than suggested. I nodded in agreement. It would be the polite thing to do – the right thing to see my mom off even though all I wanted to do was to remain in this room and sink into the bed that was calling my name. 

We strolled out to her car. I wasn’t expecting a sentimental good-bye like she had with Theo when she dropped him off at school. I wasn’t sure how the scenario was actually going to play out. 

“Pumpkin, I am having a few second thoughts.” Mom stated as her eyes shifted to the ground.

“Really? Now? Why?’ I am actually stoked at being at the Hale house and now she has some pings of guilt. You have to be kidding me!

“Well, Talia is really nice and she might have some trouble reining in any misbehaviors you may do. I am a little hesitant putting her in the positon of watching over you.”

“Are you serious?” What the hell is the woman smoking? Any misbehaviors? I get it, I tend to fuck up on occasion but I am not that bad of a kid.

“Yes, Stiles. I know it hasn’t been easy for you since your dad passed but I knew that I had Theo there to help out if needed.” Claudia explained as she now looked at me with her laser eye focus – her way of getting me to pay attention to what she is about to say. 

“Right. He was such a huge help.” I replied back sarcastically. Okay, mom is seriously delusional right now. I just want to be done with her bullshit and go back inside. 

“He was. I knew I could count on if there were any issues with you.” My eyes now locked into hers.

“What are you trying to say?” Is she actually trying to tell me that she knew that Theo abused me.

“I am saying I realize there were some instances when you got out of line and Theo was able to take care of it.” 

“Tell me you are fucking joking right now?’ There has to be a hidden camera somewhere. I must be getting pranked right at the moment. This woman could not have idly turned the other way while Theo hit me and then justify his actions.

“Stiles, I will not have you to talk to me that way. You will respect me.” Claudia shouted at me.

“Really? Just like how your precious Theo respected me?” Here comes the double standard that I have always had to live with. Theo was always good; I was always the one getting in trouble and to pay for the mistake. 

“He did what he thought was necessary and what he thought was right.” She is in complete and utter denial. Unbelievable! How has she had completely fooled me all these years with this evil persona lurking inside her? 

“I can’t believe you are defending him. Do you even realize how often he used me as his personal punching bag?” Despite my better efforts, the tears starting trickling down my cheeks. 

“It sounds like someone is exaggerating a bit right now. I know Theo and know there were a few instances.” 

“This is unbelievable. I can’t do this is.” I started to walk away from this conversation when Claudia grabbed the top of my left arm with her hand and yanked me back towards her car. I stumbled so slightly with the force she exuded. I had no idea the woman was a freakin super hero – I was taken aback with her strength and the death grip that latched onto my upper arm.

“Pumpkin, I don’t want to get this out of hand and you start spreading rumors about Theo.” 

“Of course not. Your precious Theo will be fine.” I just want her out of my life right now. She may actually be worse than Theo with the emotional highs and lows of her damn personality. And to think, I just thought she was clueless.

“I mean it. I expect you to behave and if I get one phone call from Talia that says that you even looked at her cross-eyed, there will be Hell to pay.” Claudia raged as she continued to hold my arm in a vice grip. 

“Just leave. Don’t worry, I won’t fuck it up okay.” I yelled back trying to release my arm from her. Her superhuman strength was bound to leave a bruise.

“That’s my boy. I love you Pumpkin.” Claudia responded as she pulled me into a hug. My emotions were on a roller coaster right now. I didn’t know when to expect the next climb or the next downward spiral. I could tell I was on a twist on the track right now since Claudia was all over the place. Jesus, she might as well submit her nomination for best actress right now because she has got me on the edge of the seat with this performance of split personalities.

“Bye.” I muttered out through the sobs. She finally let go of the embrace and got into her car. I saw her glance behind me and wave at Talia who was now standing in the doorway to her house. I assumed she did not witness most of Claudia’s performance. 

“I’ll call you, skype, and text okay.” Mom insisted. I knew better. She wouldn’t do any of those things unless she really had to. 

I watched her drive off through the wetness of my eyes and then proceeded to join Talia at her doorstep. I could sense she looked worried when she saw my puffy face. I figured she would think I was upset about my mom leaving. She wouldn’t have any idea that the sobs stemmed from the fact that Claudia was just a horrible person. 

“Hope you like meatloaf. I made some for dinner.” Talia mentioned with her warm inviting smile. Probably her way of trying to distract me. 

“It’s fine. Thank you.’ I stepped inside the house to await to find out what the next chapter of my life would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the kudos.
> 
> Finally the arrival of Peter - not until the end of the chapter though.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sunday came and I was so grateful that I didn’t have to go to school today. There would be possibly no way I could have faced any of those kids today after the bombshell Claudia laid on me yesterday. That woman was definitely full of surprises and I loathe her so much right now. I just couldn’t figure out why she showed her true colors when she did. Well, at least she is gone from my life right now and she can’t make me feel any worse about myself.

I had no desire to exit the warmth my new bedding provided. The sheets felt silky on my legs and the pillow case definitely contained a high thread count. However, I knew I could not stay in bed all day as much as I had the yearning to do so. After all, I did have a new house to explore. And I did feel a tad bit guilty how I acted with Talia last night. She was nothing but gracious during dinner and all I could muster up were some nods and shrugs. 

Before I headed downstairs. I explored some of the bedrooms. Most looked like they were primarily used for guests. All of them were tidily made up. Each of those bedrooms held a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. Each room appeared to be decorated in a different theme as well. I declared one room as the beach room since it contained paintings that depicted palm trees and the blanket was plastered in a seashell pattern. Another room was adorned with bright colors. The drawings contained on the walls held pink and purple flowers. The blanket in this bedroom was splashed with yellows and greens. Another bedroom was definitely deemed the sports nut room. The bed held a duvet covered with soccer balls. There was a baseball bat shaped lamp and various pictures on the walls containing professional sports players.

I approached one bedroom that was probably Talia’s daughter’s room. If I recollected correctly, I believed she said her daughter’s name was Cora. This room definitely appeared to be lived in. There were posters on the walls, a lava lamp on the dresser as well as stuff still thrown around. She must love pink because there was a lot pink going on in the room. The walls were splashed with some darker hues and her desk lamp was a dark shade of pink as well. I noted Cora evidently just took her essentials with the anticipation of coming back at some point to get the rest of her things. I am actually looking forward to meeting her – I figured the apple doesn’t fall from the tree.

When I arrived at what I believed to be Derek’s room, it was a contrast to Theo’s old room. Theo’s old bedroom was adorned with all his trophies and accomplishments. If Derek had any rewards, he kept them hidden or perhaps they were packed away somewhere. I did notate his high school diploma hanging on the wall but otherwise his walls were not covered. Maybe Derek didn’t feel the need to have many things left in his old room. After all, he is a senior in college so he probably has essentially moved out by this point. I wondered for a moment what it would have been like to grow up in the Hale House – perhaps my life would be different and I would be happier. 

The growling of my stomach clued me in that was time to track down breakfast. I made it my mission to not put Ms. Talia out of her way. She has already been so nice to me so I didn’t want to bother her if I didn’t have too. I figured she would insist in making me breakfast. I made my way to the kitchen and floundered around to locate a bowl and a spoon. Cereal would be sufficient and then I would go inspect the rest of the house. 

The Cheerios happily splashed in my tummy when I heard Talia approach.

“Good morning Stiles. How did you sleep?” Talia asked with a smile as bright as the sun.

“Great actually.” It was no lie. The mattress was definitely pillow top and I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. 

“Good. I see you found something to eat. I could have made eggs or something.” Talia offered as I saw her glance at my pathetic breakfast.

“Thanks. I am good really. I don’t each much.” It was true most of the time. I was never a big eater. Maybe it was because Theo always seemed to get seconds and I usually just had to settle for firsts. 

“Okay. Well make yourself at home. If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“I appreciate it. I think I am going to get acquainted with everything around here.” If I remember from dinner last night, Talia mentioned a media room so I really wanted to see what that looked like. 

“Of course Sweetie, knock yourself out. I have few things to take care of around the house. “I wasn’t sure how to react to that term of endearment but I somehow managed a half smile. I couldn’t be mad at Talia. She was the best thing since sliced bread in my opinion. 

 

The small basketball court was the first thing I checked out. It held one basketball hoop that rested on a rather large cement lab. Yes, it was bigger than most people’s driveways but it was not a full sized court by any means. Since I am not very sports inclined, I figured I wouldn’t really playing out here but it was still nice to have the option. On the way back inside, I glanced a small garden with some flowers blooming. Since I am not a botanist, I had no clue what different flowers were planted there but they were definitely colorful with the yellow and purple hues.

The media room was totally awesome. It contained stadium chairs – three rows of five chairs. The wall held the biggest flat screen TV I have ever seen. I literally couldn’t wait to watch Star Wars in this environment. I would feel like I was riding in the Millennium Falcon. I now deemed this room my favorite place. Talia may have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming. 

With the awesomeness of the media room still exploding in my brain, I entered the small library or a large study. To my surprise, this space instantly took over first place for where I might want to spend time. There were several book shelves that lined the wall. The volumes were mostly classics and I even spied a set of encyclopedias. Not sure who still keeps these outdated books of knowledge but they were fascinating none of the less. Maybe they were passed down to this generation. 

What spoke to me about this room was the large picture window that basically engulfed one wall from the floor to ceiling. In front of the glass, there was a perfect seating spot. The small couch fit snuggly. I determined I could sit there for hours going back and forth with reading and staring out into the scenery – the view was of the garden as well as part of the basketball area. I figured nothing like the present to try out the new comfortable spot and I easily let the softness of the couch engulf me. The security was so amazing, I drifted off to sleep until I heard Ms. Talia call my name.

“Stiles Sweetie, sorry to disturb you.”

“It’s okay.” I responded groggily. I hadn’t really meant to take a nap.

“I was going to go to the supermarket and wanted to know if you wanted me to pick up anything special for you. I mean is there anything you want me to specifically get that you like to eat.”

“I am good with whatever.” It took me off guard for a moment. Talia was so attentive with my needs and I really didn’t know how to act. “You really don’t need to go out of your way or anything.”

“I’m not. I just want to make sure you have some food that you really like.” I must have been giving off a look that confused her since she squinted her eyes at me trying to decipher why I had no food choices to offer up to her. “How about I leave the list here with you for a bit and you can put a few things on there while I finish getting ready.”

“Okay.” I watched her exit the room and I pondered for a while what to add to the list. It shouldn’t be hard but I just got used to eating whatever. When you play second fiddle all your life, it is a hard adjustment to move up to the first chair. I decided to jot something down so Talia wouldn’t give me that concerned look again. I had to take that lead to write something on that damn list and so I did.

Talia quickly appeared again to gather up the list and glanced down to see what I have added. “Really Stiles? Just red licorice?” This time the look she gave me was more of a puzzled gaze.

“It’s my favorite. I am flexible. I am sure I will love everything you make.” I truly meant it. So far this lady had mad cooking skills so I was looking forward to seeing what she would make next.

“Fine. We’ll start that way this week and if you don’t like something, then let me know. And then maybe next week, we can add some food choices that you like, okay?”

“Sounds good.” I smiled at her definitely appreciating her taking the time to care.

“Red licorice it is then.” She smiled and started walking out of the library. 

“Twizzlers please.” Nothing beats that artificial red color and the artificial strawberry flavoring. 

 

I basically spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. I did venture over to the game room for a bit and tried my hand at pool but I wasn’t very good at it. I successfully sank the cue ball as well as the eight ball most times so I gave up after a bit. Plus, I was terrible at breaking the balls. Maybe one day with enough practice, I would be better. 

When Talia came home, I helped her put away the food. She had given me a curious look once again when I insisted in bringing the Twizzlers to my room. I told her it would easier to have the snack nearby. In reality, I had just grown protective of my candy. Too many times Theo would take the red wonderment from me. He would then proceed to sit on me and shove the candy in his face. He thought it was funny – I never saw much humor in the escapade. 

Afterwards we had another quiet dinner. Talia had cooked another amazing meal. This time she whipped up spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Two days here and I have already probably gained five pounds. She once again tried to engage in conversation with me but I remained quiet for most of dinner. I felt bad not talking with her more but my thoughts constantly drifted back to Claudia and the things she said to me before she left. I still had so much hate for her and it was so hard to let those emotions go. 

I was relieved when I was able to finally excuse myself and retreat back to my room. I wanted to spend some time alone and not make idle chit chat. As I did most nights, I pulled out Theo’s jersey and put it on. His scent was now completely gone but the shirt still provided me with security and I just felt closer to Theo when I was wrapped in his shirt. 

I then thought for a brief moment that I would text Theo and then decided it may not be the best idea. As much as I wanted to talk to him, I didn’t want to be a bother either so I used some willpower and decided to wait until tomorrow. Besides I told myself, it’s not like he responded to the previous text I sent to him earlier in the day. I would just come across as that crazy-ex that keeps stalking the love of their life.

Despite my afternoon nap, it was relatively easy to drift off to sleep.

The voices from downstairs roused me from my dream state. They weren’t exactly loud but the voices were not really quiet either The words spilling out of the female were distinctly Talia’s. The gentleman’s tone was unfamiliar to me. I couldn’t really make out what was being said so I decided to go check it. Yes, for curiosity sake but also to make sure Talia was okay. 

I ascended down the stairs and immediately spotted Talia. She was talking to the gentleman in front of her. All I caught from her was “are you serious?

He replied “Yes, totally.” The words almost sounded slurred. I looked him over and notated he probably didn’t stand much taller than me. 

“I can’t believe this.” Talia stated almost exasperatedly. She then looked over and saw me on the steps watching the conversation unfold. Her glance clued the brown haired gentleman to look towards me at well. Talk about feeling like a kid who just got caught walking into a R rated movie without permission.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you.” Talia said apologetically. 

“It’s fine. I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. “I looked back and forth between the two to see if I could determine that the man might be bothering Talia.

“And wh.. who’s this?’ The man asked stumbling his words with his blurry eyes still focused on me. 

“This is Stiles. He is Claudia’s son. He is staying here for a bit.” 

“Talia, are you taking in strays again?” The guy laughed as he walked towards me like he was checking me out so I did the same. He smelled of alcohol. The liquor was ingrained in his breath as well as his clothes which was in sharp contrast to everything else he was emitting. He appeared to keep himself in good shape since I could see his muscles bulging from his arms and the apparent six pack hidden beneath his V-neck shirt. He probably could have snapped me in two if he really wanted. But, I was not going to let this man intimidate me. 

“Stop it Peter. Sorry Stiles, this is my brother Peter.” 

“Hey.” I sheepishly stated to the inebriated man in front of me. So Talia evidently has a drunken brother. He appeared younger than her – he didn’t show as many frown lines and again, the dude totally has a totally fine body.

“Hel.. Hello. Sor sorry I have had an interesting night.” Peter explained as he swayed in front of me. I was ready for the epic fall at any moment.

“Yes, you have. It’s time for you to go to sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Talia spoke like a true older sister. 

“I sort of bur.. burned down my apartment.” Peter chuckled and teetered. I put my arms and hands up in front of me as a defense mechanism so he wouldn’t fall over onto me. I didn’t want to pinned between him and the stairs since I assumed I would take the brunt of the fall. “It’s sokay stray. Not falling on you.”

“Peter, that’s enough. Go to bed and leave Stiles alone. He has school in the morning.” 

“Sokay Talia. Night night.” Peter slipped by me on the stairs brushing the outside my thigh with his hand as he walked up the steps. I jerked slightly chalking it up to the alcohol that invaded his body. I turned around and watched Peter climb the rest of stairs and realized that my life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still just want to thank everyone who has been reading this. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter - more Peter and Stiles in this one.

I was grateful that I was able to fall back asleep after the interruption of my slumber due to one Peter Hale. I was half-way curious to see what he would be like sober but it would have to wait for another time. Right now I had to get ready for school and shove some breakfast into my empty stomach. I found it hard to believe that I was having hunger pains since Ms. Talia filled me up last night but my body was telling me otherwise.

Luckily, the kitchen was empty when I arrived so I could grab my stand-by – Cheerios. I was nearly positive that Ms. Talia would insist making me something so I wanted to eat before she went out of her way. She’s a great cook but I feel so bad having her make me all these meals.

The Cheerios were starting to get soggy in the bowl when I noticed the figure approaching the kitchen. I assumed it was Talia but when I glanced up from my breakfast, I saw that it was Peter. For some reason, his presence caused a lump in my throat. He scares me a little but I don’t know why. 

“Well, if it isn’t the stray.” Peter mocked as he took a seat across from me at the round dining table and made himself comfortable.

“It’s Stiles.” I corrected with a slight attitude. Asshole I wanted to say.

“Oh, you must understand my confusion. Stray… Stiles. They both start with St.” Peter attempted to explain as he grabbed the Cheerio box. I was not particularly amused. 

“Right.” I went back to look at my now nearly empty bowl to avoid eye contact. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be making idle chat with him or not. I honestly was surprised he was even up. I assumed he would have a massive hangover and be sleeping for hours. 

“You go to school?” Peter inquired as looked over the box of cereal. He must be checking out the nutrition data for some reason.

“Yes, I am senior.” I said it proudly counting down the days until I no longer had to endure that daily Hell – 175 more to go to be exact.

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen. I’ll turn eighteen after graduation. I am a summer baby.” Why the Hell did I just tell him that. Like he cares when my birthday is. 

“Pity.” Peter acted disappointed.

“How old are you?” I wondered but he appeared to be mid-thirties. In the daylight, his body looked just as built as it did last night. I definitely had a ping of jealously ring through my insides.

“Older than you. I like to say I age like a fine wine.” If I was still eating, I would have totally spit the cereal out of my mouth. It was sort of funny but he wasn’t lying either. Talia then entered the room. I was somewhat relieved since I was getting a tad bit uncomfortable conversing with Peter.

“Peter, tell me you’re not harassing Stiles.” Talia stated looking at her brother with a disparaging look. 

“Nope, we are just chatting.” If he wants to call it that. Me, I wasn’t sure what we were doing.

“Stiles’ brother goes to the same university as Derek.”

“Really? And how is mopey Derek doing anyway?”

“He’s doing wonderful. He’s thinking about going back to get his Master’s in psychology after he graduates.”

“Good for him. What about you?” Peter asked me as he finally stopped investigating the Cheerios box and looked over at me.

“What about me?”

“What are you going to do after you graduate?”

“Umm, not sure yet?” I always thought I would just go to college but with my life in an emotional whirlwind right now, I wasn’t so sure. 

“Are you going to go to school? Or perhaps just get a job? Aren’t you suppose to know by now?” What the Hell, is this twenty questions? It’s really none of his damn business what I am going to do or not do. 

“Peter! Stop asking him so many questions. Sorry Sweetie. I just have to go grab my bag and I’ll take to you to school.”

“Okay, thanks.” I walked over to the sink and placed the empty bowl into it, grateful that I could finally leave the question master. 

“Wow, a place to live and a personal chauffeur. I need to get on board with that.” Peter stated with an eyebrow arch and a damn smirk across his face. Oh, he is so fucking annoying. 

“Whatever dude, at least I didn’t burn down my apartment!” I saw him laugh at that remark. I wasn’t trying to be funny. 

“You’ve got spunk. I like you.” Peter replied back. He was totally staring at me right now but it was different than how Theo would look at me. Theo’s eyes were more controlling, like I felt compelled to do anything he wanted. With Peter’s focus, it seemed like he was peering deep inside of me, trying to decide which broken piece of me he was going to try to fix first and that completely terrified me.

“Whatever. I have to go.” I tried to avert my eyes from his and focus on the tile flooring instead but it wasn’t working.

“Okay, Puppy.” Peter snickered with his eyes still burrowing into me. 

“Puppy?” What the Hell is Peter trying to say?

“Oh come on, you totally look so lost with those sad looking honey brown eyes and Talia couldn’t stand leaving you at the pound any longer so she brought you home.” He sounded so sarcastic when he said that. 

“Do what you want. It’s not like many people call me Stiles anyway.” Yep, it’s official, I totally hate that man. 

“Good, It’s settled – Puppy it is!” Peter appeared very pleased with himself with the wide smile that came across his face.

“Whatever, I have to go to school.” And I really want to leave this annoying conversation so I started to retreat from kitchen. 

“Oh, just one more thing Puppy.”

“What now?” I stopped to turn around to look at Peter with my eyes slanted hoping he would get the hint that I was irritated.

“Nothing. I just wanted to see if you would actually respond to your new nickname.” Yep, I totally fell for it! 

Peter then chuckled with the most satisfied grin painted on his face. I wanted to scrub his face of that smile knowing it would provide me with complete satisfaction but somehow I had a feeling that it wouldn’t phase Peter a bit.

 

 

“I’m sorry about Peter.” Talia said as she pulled me from my thoughts. I hadn’t realized I was so deep into concentration looking out the car window. She must be starting to think that I am always quiet and withdrawn. And she would probably be right most of the time – I really had grown into a loner.

“It’s fine. He doesn’t really bother me.” Okay he’s irritating and so far, he’s fucking annoying. I would be happy if wasn’t at the house when I got back this afternoon. 

“Really, his bark is bigger than his bite. If he says something that really bothers you, please let me know.” 

“Okay but don’t worry about it. “If Peter wants to be a pain, then I will be a pain right back. I can be just as an annoying little fuck if that’s what he wants. I mean seriously, Puppy? That’s what he comes up with! And why am I letting him get under my skin like this?

“It’s in my nature to worry so seriously, come to me about Peter or anything else.” She said I could go to her for anything. Can this woman be anymore awesome? I totally am falling in love with her.

“Thanks Ms. Talia.”

“Stiles sweetie, just call me Talia.” Her face was light and bright when she spoke.

“I’ll try. Do you have any idea how long Peter will be staying?” I was hoping for no more than 24 hours.

“I don’t know yet. I guess he has a lot damage to his place plus he has to work things out with the insurance company,” Talia explained.

“Makes sense.” Crap, sounds like Peter might be staying for a bit. And how the Hell does the guy burn down his apartment?

“Hopefully, it won’t be long. There is only so much time I can have him under one roof. I can only tolerate my brother in small doses.” Talia chuckled out. I couldn’t help but smirk with that. I could totally see what she means. It seems a little can go long way when it comes to Peter.

“Well, at least you got the space in your place.” I reasoned.

‘That’s true. Still hopefully it will be temporary. Peter has a habit of ingratiating himself to others.”

“I didn’t realize you had a brother.” Actually, I didn’t know a whole lot about Talia Hale except that she had a couple of kids and appears to be the sweetest person I have ever met.

“Yes, I have been blessed so to speak with a sibling. I am assuming you can relate.” Talia said as she glanced in my direction. I fiddled with my hands not sure how to respond to that. Not sure what I have to say about having Theo as a brother – cursed might be more appropriate. Fuck, who am I kidding? I am totally co-dependent on that dick. 

“Well, I guess we can’t pick our siblings, can we?” I tried to make a joke, not sure if it worked as I played with the hem of my shirt.

“Nope we can’t. So I should be picking you up around 2:45?” Talia verified as she pulled up to the front of the school.

“Yep, I’ll just be out front. Thanks for driving me.” I stated as I got out of the car. I glanced back to watch Talia exit the school and took a deep breath to gear myself up to see what school would bring today. I was still Mr. Invisible but I was starting to get used to being unnoticeable. It was certainly better than being harassed. 

“Stilinski!” I didn’t even need to turn around to see who was calling my name. His voice was indistinguishable. Fucking Jackson! The rumor was true. I had heard the co-captain of the lacrosse team had been held back a year but I hadn’t seen him last week. Of course he’s back, why would my luck change?

“Stilinski, I’m talking to you.” Jackson yelled out at me once again. There was no way to avoid him. I had no choice but to face one of my bullies. I guess I won’t be eating in the cafeteria anytime soon.

“What?” I yelled back at him. He was flanked by some of the members of the lacrosse team. I definitely stood taller than Jackson but I felt so small and insignificant when he came face to face with me. I always felt irrelevant when Jackson was around me.

“How’s Theo doing?’’ Jackson asked me as looked at me with what appeared to be a disgusted face. It was like he just squished a bug and he wasn’t pleased to see it’s guts all over the ground.

“Fine. He loves college. Why don’t you just ask him?” I mean really, just leave me the fuck alone. I bit my lip in nervousness. I didn’t want Jackson to see my fear. I figured the first sign of fright, Jackson would take advantage of my insecurities.

“Figured he would. And I will Stilinski. I’ve been out of town and busy so I haven’t a chance too, okay?” His upper lip pursed. He was getting annoyed with me.

“Okay. I don’t want to be late for class. I ‘m going to get going.” I explained as I started to walk away from Jackson and his followers but he stepped closer to me to block my escape. He wasn’t done with me. I guess he wanted to see what other things he could say or do to me to make me tremble in fright.

“You do realize that you don’t have big brother around anymore to protect you?” Jackson asked smugly. Does he not remember that Theo was usually the ring leader of getting others riled up against me? Jackson’s a total ass! He’s just trying to show his posse that he can still be a dick and make others quake in his presence and damn it; it was working. My forehead was starting to bead sweat. I clenched my hand in an attempt to stay stable and focused. 

“What do you want from me Jackson? I just want to be left alone.” I mustered up the courage to ask but my nervousness was starring to boil up to the surface. I couldn’t look at him, I just glanced down to the ground. I was grateful that he couldn’t hear my heart race.

“Later Stilinski. I just want you to remember that once a loser, always a loser.” Jackson made himself laugh and I was fairly sure I saw him place his fingers in the shape of a L on his forehead. I hate him so much and I hate how I react to him. He feeds off my fear but I can’t seem to stop myself from being afraid of him.

“See you later loser.” Jackson bellowed as he lurched towards me throwing an air punch near my arm. I flinched more than I wanted to with that gesture. I had gotten fairly good of not flinching and recoiling when others got too close in my personal space – the trepidation of getting hit was usually in the forefront for me. My reaction caused Jackson and his posse to chuckle even more. Sometimes I really hate my life. 

Since my day was starting out so glorious, I decided to ditch school once again. I just didn’t want to face anyone again after my run in with Jackson. I shouldn’t let him dictate what I do but somehow my mind usually gives in to that temptation. It probably is not the best decision I’ve made – skipping school twice in a week but this time I should be able to get away with it. There is no way that Claudia would have been that much on the ball to update my emergency contact information with the school before she left the country. 

I retreated from the school quickly hoping no one notice and assumed correctly, that no one would miss me. I decided once again to camp out in the woods for seven hours – seven excruciating hours. I was fucking miserable and bored. I tried calling and texting Theo but never got a response. I shouldn’t be surprised that he didn’t return my calls but it was still fucking irritating. If anything, I wanted to brag about living in the Hale house.

My stomach told me all day how hungry it was. Note to self, pack snacks for emergencies. I read for a bit to alleviate the boredom. I had borrowed a book from the Hale library. They have so many books in there, I figured Talia would not miss one book. After a couple of hours, I got restless with reading as well and it didn’t help that the ground was fucking uncomfortable.

To further pass time, I would just count down the bells for the start and end of each class and was so relieved when I finally heard the end of day chime and the audible sounds of voices exiting the school. I bolted from the woods in eager anticipation of Ms. Talia pulling up in the line to pick me up from this shitty day. I was able to blend into the mass exodus easily while waiting for my escape from school.

Talia seemed like the punctual type so I was surprised when it was fifteen minutes past pick up time and I hadn’t seen her and most of the other kids had dissipated by now. I tossed my backpack to the ground and took a seat on the curb to await for her arrival. I glanced at my phone to see if I had missed any alerts from her but there was nothing there.

I looked up to see a silver BMW sports car inching its way towards me. It was moving at a slow pace and then stopped right before me. I assumed this person was looking for someone and might be stopping to see if I know where they were. I continued watch as the driver’s side door swung open and out jumped one Peter Hale.

“Hey Puppy! Talia couldn’t pick you up.” Peter grinned. You have to be fucking kidding me? Can this day get any worse?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone who has been reading and for the positive feedback. It means so much.
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters. I truly adore the Peter/Stiles dynamic so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as had I writing it. It's all Peter and Stiles.
> 
> And this is a perfect day to post since it's Dylan's birthday. I certainly hope he's having a good one.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Where’s Talia?” I asked still seated on the curb. Why can’t Talia be the one to pick me up from school? Why is he here?

“She had an appointment that she forgot about it.” Peter explained as he remained next to his car leaning on the door.

“You’re late!” Pompous ass probably showed up late on purpose.

“So I am a few minutes late, just kill me then.” Peter feigned in consternation. “Just get in the car.”

“No, I think I will walk.” I now stood up from the curb and threw my bag on my shoulder. There was no way in Hell I was getting in that car to listen to another round of questions from him.

“Really? Do you even know how far it is or where you are going?”

“I have GPS.” I stated proudly. Fuck, he was right. I have absolutely no clue what the house number is or actually how long it would take to walk to the Hale house.

“Well, if that’s what you want.” Peter said. It was like he was taunting me -dangling the damn carrot in front me. Nope, not giving him the satisfaction. So what if I walk around aimlessly for 2 hours.

“Yep, that’s what I want and that’s what I am going to do.” It’s stupid idea but I am going to be stubborn. 

“But, you might make Talia disappointed in you two times in one day if I don’t bring you home Puppy.” Peter explained as he started to get back into the car. 

“What are you talking about?” He’s making me feel guilty but I really have no choice in him calling out my bluff. I am fucking starving. Pride be damned. I am going to be getting in that car with him.

“A little birdie told her that someone did not show up at school today. Needless to say, my sister was a little confused since she was convinced she dropped you off here.” 

“Oh.” Crap! The school called. Damn Claudia for being so efficient. And now I have gone and disappointed Talia. I am such an idiot.

“Oh is right so get in the fucking car now Puppy.” Peter yelled out. He didn’t exactly order me to get in his BMW but he definitely was not pleased with my ornery behavior. I would leave with him but I would make it known I was not happy doing so.

I climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle and placed my backpack on the floor and shut the door hard. I wanted to make a point that I was ticked. 

“Be careful of Baby.” Peter glared at me. He rubbed his right palm across the dash. “She’s one of the few things I have left of value so don’t break her.”

“Okay.” Of course, he has a name for his car. Baby – how original? “Is she mad at me?” I needed to gauge Talia’s mood. The last thing I wanted to do was piss her off.

“I wouldn’t say mad. Disappointed yes, but not angry.” Peter stated as he revved his engine loud which brought a huge smile to his face. Must be overcompensating for something else I thought.

“I didn’t mean to make her upset.” Only a couple days in and I’ve already screwed up. 

“Cora used to skip school too. Nothing she hasn’t experienced before.” Peter insisted as he drove the vehicle away from Beacon Hills High.

“I still feel bad.” I really did. I didn’t want to fuck things up but yet I shouldn’t be surprised since I am fairly good at messing up things.

“Just tell her you won’t do it again and she’ll be fine.” I really hope Peter is right. I will definitely apologize to her and promise never to ditch again.

“Why did you skip?’” Peter asked with his eyes still focused on the road ahead. Here comes the barrage of questions.

“Just felt like it.” I stared out the window and fidgeted with my fingers. I didn’t want to make eye contact with Peter or otherwise he might look inside of my depths again and I couldn’t have him doing that. Those stupid piercing blue eyes he has! Those damn pupils that look like a pool that I want to dive head first into. Fuck!

“That’s a great excuse Puppy.” Peter said sarcastically.

“Leave me alone. It’s really none of your business.” I moved in the seat and continued to play with my hands and fingers. A little nervous habit that likes to rear its ugly head time to time. 

“You know I thought Derek had the whole mopey thing down but I have to hand it to you, you are giving him a run for the mopeyest.”

“Screw you! You don’t know me.” What gives him the right to judge me and my actions? 

“True but I have enough experience with teenagers.” Really – he has a niece and nephew and that gives him the whole knowledge of the universe of how the brain of a teenager works.

“Maybe you should take a look at your own life asshole. After all, you show up drunk after burning down your own apartment.” Maybe a low blow but if he was going to judge me unfairly, then I thought I would do the same.

“Oh Puppy, what a mouth you have there. I wonder if there’s any other talents that mouth of yours has.” Peter seemed pleased with himself as I noted the crooked grin coming across his face. Great, he’s a perv too! 

“Whatever. I think I am going to start to call you asshole.” If he wants to have a nickname for me, then fine I will oblige him and do the same.

“Oh, there is that spunk again that I adore!” I rolled my eyes but he didn’t notice. He just kept watching the rode ahead.

“Shut up!” I just wish he would stop antagonizing me. I wanted to stop reacting to everything that came out of his mouth but I kept getting engaged with his banter.

“Anyway, I am sure you can come up with something much more creative than asshole.” Peter insisted.

“Actually, from what I have seen so far, it seems pretty fitting.” I brought my attention back towards the window. He already caught my gaze once which was more than I wanted him to see. I wanted to present the illusion that he wasn’t getting to me but damned if he was. He was totally getting imbedded under my skin.

“Tell you what Puppy, why don’t you think about it and get back to me. Use that brain of yours and I am sure you’ll come up with the perfect pet name for me as well.” He’s fucking Mr. Cellophane - he deflects everything. I hate that what I say just doesn’t affect him the least bit.

“Somehow I don’t think I’ll change my mind. Wait, where are we going?” I wasn’t 100 percent positive how to get to the Hale home but I was fairly sure he missed a turn. Oh great, I probably pissed him off so much that he’s going to take me into the forest; rape and murder me, and then leave my body there. I wonder how long it would take Theo to report me as missing. 

“Relax Puppy, just taking the scenic route back to the house.”

“I need to get back to do homework.” I really didn’t want to ride in this car with Peter any longer than I had to.

“You just ditched school. I find it hard to believe that you need to do homework.” Fucker doesn’t miss a beat.

“Fine! I am hungry and don’t feel like driving around.”

“It’s only a slight detour. I am sure you can handle it.” Peter assumed. I then notated he drove into Beacon Hills Nature Park. Why the Hell was he going to a park?

“Why are we here?” No way Peter was a nature buff. Oh crap, I was right, there would be a lot of secluded places in here where he could dump my body. “You know I can run really fast.”

“What?” Peter glanced over at me with a puzzled look on his face as he continued to navigate the road that winded through the park. 

“If your plan is to kill me. I can run fast.” I probably shouldn’t have admitted that I knew of his master plan. I should have waited and used the element of surprise.

“Don’t’ flatter yourself. First of all, I am not going to kill you. Admittedly, I would get immense pleasure gagging that pretty little mouth of yours. Secondly, I could totally outrun you Puppy.” Peter arched his eyebrow in prowess.

“You know; you are so annoying.” I was speechless. I had nothing to say to that because he was probably right. I might be younger but he was probably quicker. Damn Peter and his amazing calf muscles. 

“Thank you. I do strive my best every day.” Peter’s cocky grin made an appearance once again. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to punch his mouth or pull his soft lips onto mine so he would just shut up. I quivered at the thought.

“Do you have someplace in mind or are you just driving around in here?” At this point I needed to get out of the car. I was starting to feel like I was suffocating in the vehicle with every single word that was pouring out of Peter and having thoughts I didn’t want to have.

“We’re almost there. There is a clearing up ahead that has a nice view of Beacon Hills. I like to check it out sometimes when I need a moment.” Peter pulled up into a small parking area that appeared to be deserted. The small grassy area held a picnic table that was nestled in front of a break of trees. Several tall trees bookended the space that showed a view of the town below.

“When you need a moment?” Peter didn’t seem like the kind of guy who needed a moment.

“As you so kindly pointed out, I have lost my home so I just wanted to come out here breathe the fresh air and cherish life for a minute.” 

“Okay.” It sounded weird when Peter said that but I would just go with it right now.

I watched as Peter climbed out of his car. He paused for a second looking back at me as he stood by the driver’s door. It was his way of asking me to join him but I decided to protest at this time and crossed my arms in indignation. Peter strolled over to the picnic table and jumped up on the bench part and sat on the table itself. He then leaned back on his elbows to take in the view of Beacon Hills. He really did appear as not having a care in the world and admittedly, I wanted to be lost in that thought as well. I cringed at myself for wanting to be a part of that moment as well but I was drawn to want to take part of it as well.

When I opened the car door hesitantly to exit, I half expected Peter to turn around and show me that satisfied grin of knowing he was getting his way but he didn’t. I slowly walked towards the picnic table that held an almost motionless Peter. When I circled to the front of the table, Peter finally acknowledged my presence.

“Puppy!” Peter exclaimed. He raised up from his elbows and held out his right hand in a gesture to help me up to where he was seated. I hesitated for a brief second and then placed my hand into his. He pulled me up next to him. I turned to sit on the table. 

Peter was right. It was the perfect place to take a moment when I looked at the view of Beacon Hills below. Maybe that’s what I have been missing from my life all these years. I would always retreat to my room in an attempt to escape from all my demons. I never thought to escape from those four walls to see what else might be out there to embrace.

I settled down into the same pose as Peter. I leaned back on my elbows and felt completely relaxed. I closed my eyes not caring that Peter won this round – that he got me out of the fucking car and convinced me to cherish life for a moment as well. I planned to get lost and refused to think about anything or anyone else for the time being. It worked for a few moments until I felt the slight touch of Peter’s elbow against mine. It took all my power not to flinch against the graze that infiltrated my personal space. I hated that he assumed he could do whatever the Hell he wanted. I hated more thinking how I would react once I no longer felt the security of his touch against me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just still want to thank everyone who has been checking this story out. I hope all of you are still enjoying it.

When we entered back into the car after gazing over Beacon Hills, Peter checked his phone that he had left in the cup holder. His face pinched as he glanced at the missed messages on his phone.

“I think I irritated my sister.” Peter stated thumbing through the various text messages.

“What did you do?” I wondered if it was bad if he thought Talia was irritated.

“I sort of forgot to tell her that I retrieved you so she’s a little ticked right now. I’ll call her on the way back.” Peters said as he backed out his BMW from the gravel lot.

“Well, you didn’t pick up me that long ago so she can’t be too upset, right?” Talia seemed like a rational person. I didn’t see her flying off the handle at everything.

“Puppy, we have been out here for over an hour so she’s a little peeved.” 

“An hour?” Fuck! I thought we were just relaxing for fifteen minutes. Did I really get wrapped up taking in the view of Beacon Hills and sitting with Peter that long? There is no way I could have zoned out for that amount of time. 

“Time really does fly when you’re having fun, right?” Peter grinned at me. Oh, he thinks he is so damn special. I watched as he called out Talia’s name from his Bluetooth.

“What the Hell Peter? I’ve been worried sick.” Talia yelled across the speakers that reverberated through the car before she even said hello.

“Sorry darling, we got a little distracted.” Peter admitted with a crooked grin.

“So Stiles is with you and he is okay?” Talia asked.

“Yes, he’s fine. Say hi to Talia.” Peter said as he glanced in my direction to egg me on to respond.

“Hi. I’m sorry.” Those were all the words I as able to speak through my mouth. Hearing the worry in her voice had given me pings of guilt and I hated myself for doing that to her.

“As long as you’re okay. I didn’t understand what happened.” Talia responded.

“I’m truly sorry.” I couldn’t stop saying those words. I wanted to sink further into the seat until I no longer was visible.

“We’ll talk when you get home.” Talia’s tone sounded very insistent.

“Good idea darling. We’ll be back at the house in about ten minutes.” Peter informed Talia as he disconnected his phone.

“Well Puppy, if I was you, I would work those sad looking eyes to your advantage. She is none too pleased with you right now.” I sighed while I glanced out the window.

“You said she wasn’t really mad.” 

“She really isn’t angry. Just a little worked up.” Peter chuckled.

“I didn’t mean to get her worked up.” I insisted. I really didn’t mean to have her worry about me and it was a little strange having someone concerned about my wellbeing. Granted Claudia would get distressed on occasion but her emotions would usually lead to anger more times than not when it came to me.

“She’s always getting irritated at me so I think I will deflect her annoyance of the situation towards you. She’ll go easier on you.”

“I appreciate it.” I wittedly said and all Peter did was smile. He was truly loving giving me a hard time. 

I was grateful when we finally pulled into the driveway to the Hale house. I would finally get to apologize to Talia in person and I could escape from Peter’s tortuous mouth. His constant barrage of words that tumbled from his lips were both exasperating and exhilarating which made me utterly confused. 

The car had barely stopped and I was jumping out of the vehicle to run up to the house. The front door swung open and Talia was standing there. If she was Claudia standing before me, her arms would have been crossed over her chest. Her eyes would have been narrow slits and her right foot would have been tapping on the ground. And of course, her voice would be ringing out “what the fuck were you thinking this time?” I would tremble at her yelling and expect Theo to hit me later but instead, I saw warm welcoming eyes with outstretched arms greeting me. 

“Stiles sweetie, are you okay?” I fell into her embrace before I even thought about it. I soaked up her cinnamon and honey smell and vowed never to disappoint her again.

“I am so sorry. I really am.’ Once again the only words I could seem to form when speaking to Talia. I still grasped into her hug. I would not be the one to let go first. For a moment I wished I could have stayed entangled in her embrace forever. 

“It’s okay. I was just worried. You seemed okay this morning. I figured you needed space so I didn’t want to bother you but as the day progressed, I got more and more concerned.” She then pulled away from our hug. I was slightly embarrassed when I felt the tear cascade down my left cheek since Peter was now standing by taking in the whole show. I really did feel bad letting Talia down and upsetting her so I started to become a little emotional. 

“It was stupid. I shouldn’t have ditched school but I was just not up to it.” It wasn’t a total lie but she didn’t need to know the whole sordid reason of Jackson being a douche. Why give her something else to worry about? 

“I figured you must have been overwhelmed with everything that’s going on with your mom leaving.” Talia looked at me with the most compassionate eyes and placed her hands on either side of my face to cup it between her delicate palms. This woman could make the coldest of cold hearts melt. 

“You’re right. I guess I am feeling that way.” Again, not a total lie. Not the whole truth either. 

“I get it sweetie. I really do. Next time, if you feel like that, please come to me. I will understand. I rather you talk to me then keep it all bottled up, okay?” Tell her Stiles. Open up to this wonderful woman. Let her in. She wants to help you. Fuck!

“Okay.” I promised myself I would try to come to her if I needed to talk. Unfortunately, I knew myself too well. As much as I don’t want to see the disappointment and sadness in Talia’s eyes again, I am sure I will find a way to do so. It’s in my nature to be a screw up.

“So are we all good now?” Peter finally chimed in. I was surprised he hadn’t said something before now. The question prompted Talia to release her tender hold on me and look at Peter.

“Stiles and I are good but not sure about us.” Talia responded with her eyes half closed.

“Oh come on darling, I was just taking the boy out for a spin.”

“You could have called or texted.” Talia frowned.

“You’re right. Forgive me?” Peter slid on that grin and reached out to hug his sister. His smug smile must be all that it takes for Talia to forgive him since she hugged him back. He might actually have more charisma than Theo.

“Okay, you two. Don’t that again. You must be starving Stiles. Have you eaten anything all day?” Talia wondered.

“No, I am hungry.” That was understatement. It felt like my insides were going to turn on each other and start eating my internal organs. Cheerios are not meant to last all day in your system.

“Let me make you something.” Talia insisted as she grabbed my hand and led me towards the kitchen.

“Talia, maybe since someone did naughty behavior today, you should send him to his room without dinner.’ Peter flashed that fucking grin again. I glared at him trying to determine if he was joking or not.

“Nonsense Peter. Have you seen this kid eat? When Derek was his age, he was eating everything in sight. Stiles hardly eats a thing.” She wasn’t wrong but she certainly does shove food my way every chance she gets. 

“Okay then, I guess then I will have to bend him over my knee and give him a nice spanking later.” Peter smirked and raised both of his eyebrows. I was right, a fucking perv but damn; it made me slightly aroused thinking about being put over his knee. Why does he make me feel like that? Ugh!

“Peter Hale! That is enough. He’s not getting punished. Come on Stiles, let’s get you something to eat.” I loved the way that Talia can put Peter in his place so it was now time for me to gloat and produce a half smile towards him. He saluted me – I assumed it was to acknowledge a job well done having Talia on my side.

We entered the kitchen and Talia immediately started preparing food for me. I had told her a sandwich was more than enough but she decided to make a quick early dinner instead. She produced grilled cheese and tomato soup with some crackers on the side. The meal may have not been large but I did engulf two sandwiches and was fairly satiated when I was done slurping the last drop of soup from the bowl. 

“So Talia, we need to make sure that Puppy actually goes to school tomorrow.” Peter stated as he watched me from the other side of the dining table. Why can’t he just leave me alone?

“Really Peter? You’re calling him Puppy?” Talia asked in disbelief. I noticed her eyes roll. 

“He likes it, don’t you Puppy?” Peter asked me with a longing look – already knowing what answer I would produce. He is so cocky.

“It’s fine Talia.” I glanced over to Talia watching her shake her head. 

‘I think Stiles will be fine going to school tomorrow.” Talia insisted as she started to clear the table. She is definitely a trusting person and I don’t want to let her down.

“Yes, I promise I won’t ditch tomorrow.” However, I couldn’t make the claim that it would never happen again.

“See Peter, all is good.” Talia figured as she smiled towards Peter. I could tell Peter didn’t feel the same way by the way his eyes were judging me. He evidently wasn’t convinced that I would follow through.

“Just to be sure, I’ll drive you tomorrow Puppy.” Somehow I knew that was going to be coming out of his mouth but it still pissed me off so I just glared at Peter with disdain.

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Talia responded as she went towards the kitchen with the dirty dishes from dinner.

“I think asshole is still a fitting name for you.” I yelled at Peter. Is his plan to watch me 24/7 now? He needs to back off from my life.

“How about you sleep on the name and get back to me tomorrow?” Peter beamed. Nothing bothers this man. Fuck!

“Fine, you want to drive me, then drive me but just so you know I am going to be really difficult about it.” If Peter wants to continually get under my skin, then I will do the same. I will be a big huge pain in his butt like a damn hemorrhoid until I eventually annoy the Hell out of him like he has to me.

“Puppy, I was totally counting on that.” Peter smirked with that damn condescending smile. He rose from the table with the remainder of the dishes and entered into the kitchen. Fuck – this man is relentless!

 

“Thanks for the ride.” I mumbled as the BMW approached the school. I was happily relieved that Peter didn’t engage with me this morning. He was relatively behaved and actually only said a word or two. I couldn’t decide if it was nice or oddly off-putting. I got so used to hearing an outpouring of words rolling from his mouth, it was weird for him to be so quiet. Maybe it was just the calm before the storm and he was waiting to rain down on me before I actually exited the car.

“Personal chauffeur, at your service.” Peter chimed in. Yep, here comes the caustic comment. I knew he couldn’t control his mouth. Those stupid pink lips of his -they look so innocent. I bit my lower lip since I did not have the time to engage in a battle of wits with Peter right now as much as I wanted to make good on my promise of being a little shit to him.

The car barely came to a stop by the curb when Peter was leaping out and running towards the passenger side door. I guess he’s talking the chauffeur thing to the max and wanted to open the door for me but I didn’t know why. Peter swung the door open so I could exit the vehicle and I obliged and stepped onto the curb.

“Umm, thanks?” I said cautiously. What the Hell is Peter up to? I know he’s not trying to be nice.

“Don’t thank me yet Puppy.” Peter responded. Oh fuck! He had a smile that would end all smiles plastered across his face. I could only imagine what he was going to do or say. “Hold on Puppy. Don’t let go.”

“What?” And then my question was immediately answered. Peter grabbed me around my waist with both of his arms and proceeded to throw me over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He did it effortlessly, like I weighed as much as a feather. 

“Put me down.” I demanded. My plea went unnoticed. Peter just locked my legs against his chest and started walking towards the school. I began to hit his back with my hands in hopes of getting a release from Peter’s grip. Evidently my punches were not a deterrent since Peter just slid me a little further down his back. He probably wanted my blood to flow to the top of my head in hopes of making me become quieter but I will show him!

“I said put me down asshole!” I screamed out this time trying to kick Peter. His grasp was so tight around my legs and I was completely helpless since he had my legs pinned to his chest. Fuck, he was strong!

“I will when we get inside. What’s your classroom number?”

“Fuck you!” I wasn’t going to tell him anything. The pride thing again.

“Now now Puppy, that’s not very nice. Tell me the number or I will carry you over my shoulder into school every day.” Peter declared and I believed him. I wouldn’t put anything past him at this time. There was no way I was going to suffer from this humiliation again. 

“Fine – it’s 107.” I replied in protest but I had no choice but to give in. He would win this round. 

I slowly glanced up when Peter entered the school since I was tired at looking at the ground from an upside down perspective. That was when I saw almost the whole school watching the spectacle of what was going on in front of them. I saw mouths wide open, lots of giggles, and way too many cell phones out videotaping me being utterly embarrassed. The bright side, I guess I am no longer Mr. Invisible. Now, I have moved up to laughing stock of the school. Oh, how I hated Peter right now.

I was glad when I saw that we were almost at my classroom. I was hoping I could somehow put this humiliation behind me. Peter however, was not done with this exercise of indignation because before he put my feet back on the ground, he delivered a slap across my ass. 

“Ow.” I yelled out more in disbelief than pain. He didn’t hit me hard enough to bruise but it was enough to make a point that he wasn’t going to take shit from me. Oh, the nerve of this man!

“Oh please little Puppy, I hardly touched you.” Peter grimaced as I was finally placed back on the ground. I could only imagine how flushed my face might was right now since I was burning up. 

“Hope you enjoyed yourself.” I shouted as I pressed the wrinkles out from my clothes with the palm of my hands. 

“I most certainly did. “Peter smiled with that patronizing grin. 

“I hate you so much right now.” It’s not like school isn’t bad enough for me as it is and Peter wants to humiliate me in front of the whole damn school. I wanted to crawl in a hole and just die.

“I know Puppy. One day you’ll thank me for this. See you after school.” 

“I wouldn’t count on me thanking you one day.” I yelled back as Peter turned away from me and sauntered down the hallway without a care in the world nodding his head at the various kids who stared at him. Once again that man found a way to muscle his way into my head. I despised him for the humiliation act that he just bestowed upon me but yet I also had this nagging pain in my mind that I never wanted Peter to stop being in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still just want to thank everyone who has been reading this and for all the kudos and wonderful feedback.
> 
> This chapter marks a reappearance of Theo - just wanted to reestablish that he does have sort of a hold over Stiles.
> 
> Also, I am not the best when it comes to writing sex scenes but hopefully you guys will still enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I was never so grateful to be lying in bed by 11:00 on a Friday evening. I was glad I didn’t have to endure another day of Peter trying to find ways to embarrass me when taking me to school. I had stupidly assumed after he carried me on his shoulder, he was done being a prick. Oh, I was wrong. I tried to block out the memory of the next day when he used a megaphone and shouted through it to verify to everyone on campus, that Stiles had arrived and he there is no reason for him to leave. I blocked out his voice after the second time he shouted and ran inside to the building as fast as I could. Most kids thought it was hysterical and some even appeared to feel bad for me. Bright side, some kids now know my what name is.

The day after that, I remembered that I would try to be slick. When Peter pulled in towards the drop off area, I had decided to jump out of the car before it came to a complete stop. My reasoning was I could make a quick get-away before Peter had a chance to give me another hard time with whatever scheme he had cooked up. Unfortunately, since I have two left feet, it didn’t work out so well for me. Once I leapt from the moving vehicle, my left foot caught on the curb and I did a complete face plant on the sidewalk. That day, Peter decided that I did enough on my accord so he did not add anything to the mix. What a gentleman he was that day!

This morning, Peter took his last stand and promised he would no longer embarrass me at school as long as I continued to attend every day. As much as I didn’t want give into his demands, I promised solely I would not ditch again. I begged him not to embarrass me this morning but he said he was already prepared and dressed for the occasion so he had no choice but to follow through. 

Admittedly, Peter knows how to rock a set of boxers but I still preferred if he would have stayed in the car. Today, he stood outside of his car just wearing his underwear and waved and shouted good-bye while I entered the school. At this point most of the kids were used to his antics these past few mornings as well as my flushed face. I think some might have actually been looking forward to seeing what Peter would do next. As I scooted by the various kids, I heard both girls and boys alike chatting about his amazing body and I am fairly certain I heard a girl state that she would totally ride him. I almost stopped to tell her to back off, that he was my teaser and she couldn’t have him. I recollected cringing when I realized that jealously was running through my insides. 

After that morning I had, I was hoping for a better day during school and it had been going fairly well until last period. I had PE and so did Jackson. Amazingly enough, he hadn’t said much about Peter this past week but I guess he was just waiting for the right time. We were in the locker room getting ready to leave for the day when he and a few of his posse teammates finally approached me.

“Stilinski, what’s going on with you and that dude?” Jackson had asked me as he encroached on my personal space. I took a step back but there was only so much room between me and the lockers so I was basically trapped. 

“Nothing, I am living with him and Talia Hale. Theo should have told you that.”

“It seems like more than that.” Jackson sneered. Is it really any of his business?

“I don’t know what you are talking about. He likes to give me a hard time. Not much else to say.” I explained to Jackson. By the look of his face, he either didn’t believe me or didn’t care.

“Looks like he is someone’s Sugar Daddy if you ask me. Always driving you and picking you up here in his fancy sports car.” Jackson scrounged up his face in disgust as the others chuckled as they stood beside him.

“You really have no idea what you’re talking about.” Is he for real? Even if he was, he almost sounded jealous that he didn’t have his own Sugar Daddy fawning over him. 

“Tell me Stilinski, do you get down on your knees every night for him? You must be doing a really good job if he is keeping you around.” Jackson smirked. Oh, I how hated him.

“Shut up Jackson.” 

“Are you this defiant with him as well?” Jackson asked with a stupid smirk on his face. His friends laughed in harmony once again. 

“Please just shut up and leave me alone.” I was willing to beg. 

“Yep, I bet that’s exactly what he does Stilinski. Once he gets tired of hearing your mouth, he must shove his cock right inside of it to shut you up. I wonder how good you are taking cock?” Jackson sneered. 

“Fuck you!” I screamed at him. I knew I would piss him off standing my ground but I just couldn’t take the shit spewing from his mouth anymore. I had wanted him to stop. With that, Jackson did push me into the lockers. I tried to turn from him when I saw him raise his hands to shove me but instead of slamming my back into the lockers, I ended up clocking my face instead. I thought I was being proactive but failed miserably. I had been hit harder before from Theo but the pain was still there as the shock of the metal reverberated through my head and cheekbone. Fuck, that was going to leave a mark!

“Do you talk dirty like that to him as well?” Jackson asked as he got the last word in and laughed while he flicked the back of my head with his finger. I vaguely remembered I heard someone tell Jackson that they spotted a teacher coming and he mumbled something about me staying quiet. I tried my damnedest to hold back the tears that had started to form from both the pain and humiliation. It was almost time for school pick-up and I didn’t want Talia or Peter to see me like this so I bit my tongue to try to pull myself together. I had quickly bolted out the locker room before the gym teacher had a chance to approach me. I figured he would ask if I was okay and I hoped he wouldn’t remember come Monday morning.

By the time I was eating dinner with Talia and Peter, the scuffle with Jackson had reared its ugly head. My cheek had a darkish blue tinge going on. Talia had been the first to ask and I brushed it off saying that I got hit in the face with a soccer ball. I hated lying to her but it just seemed easier to do so – why let her worry more than she needs to? She had nodded her head in acceptance to my fib so I assumed she believed me. Peter on the other hand did not appear to accept my story. He didn’t say anything but his look at the time was toxic. His piercing blue eyes were drilling into me like was trying to read my mind and I truly believed he was a mind reader at the moment. He so knew I was lying but for some reason he let it go and didn’t say anything. Maybe he’s waiting for the right time.

So now I lie in bed in hope that sleep will help dull the memories from this past week and my run in from Jackson earlier today. I was actually fairly relaxed when my phone vibrated next to me. I glanced to see who might be calling at this hour and to my surprise, it was Theo!

“Hello?” I stated timidly thinking it might be a mistake – perhaps a butt dial?

“Hey Little Dude.” Theo answered back almost sheepishly.

“What’s up? I am surprised to hear from you.” 

“I went to this party and I am kinda wasted.” Theo responded in a mumbled voice. Guess that’s why he’s calling – not in sound mind right at the moment.

“Okay. Did you have fun?” I wasn’t really sure what else to say.

“Yes and now I am totally horny.” Theo giggled. Seriously, why he is telling me this?

“Sorry, I guess.” It’s like he half-expected me to reach through the phone and jerk him off. 

“Little Dude, I want you to play with me. I need to hear you moaning.” Theo was now back to whispering again like he didn’t want anyone to hear what he was saying.

“Seriously? I do not know Theo.” Was he actually wanting to have phone sex right now? I brushed my hand through my hair trying to decide if this was a good idea or not.

“Come on. I am already half hard. I just need you to play with yourself at the same time so I can hear you. “Theo almost sounded desperate in his tone. Could this really be happening right now?

“It’s weird.” I closed my eyes trying to debate if I really wanted to do this or not.   
“You have been pestering me for weeks about how much you miss me so what’s the problem?” Oh fuck, he’s going to get annoyed with me if I don’t oblige.

“Fine but I am not really in the mood.” After my week, I was exhausted and jerking off was not at the forefront of my mind right now. Besides, this was new territory for me.

“You will be. Okay, take your cock out. Mine is already in my hand. Fuck, I am getting so hard Little Dude. Mm.” Theo moaned out. “Is your dick out yet?”

“Yes.” I slowly pulled down my pajama bottoms from my waist and notated that I was surprisingly somewhat hard. I reached for my cock and pulled it out from my underwear and awaited to see what he wanted to do next.

“Mm good. Start stroking it. Use that hand of yours and make yourself feel really good. God, I know I am. Oh, there is pre-cum leaking. Shit. Are you playing with yourself?” I heard Theo from the other end of the phone but I almost felt disconnected from him with him being so far away.

“Yes. I am playing with myself. I am stroking my dick.’ I not only needed to convince Theo but myself as well. I was going through the motions of sliding my hand up and down my shaft but I wasn’t being completely turned on at the moment. I would have preferred to have his hand on my half hard cock.

“Shit Little Dude. Mm. Why can’t I fucking hear your moans then? I am so close. I can feel the orgasm coming.’ Theo groaned out. I could almost envision his large hand moving up and down his pulsating cock and using his fingers to play with the slit. His moans were getting louder and more rapid.

“Sorry, Mm. Feels so good.” Okay, my dick was getting harder now listening to Theo’s groans. I started rubbing quicker and now felt myself leaking pre-cum.

“That’s it Little Dude. Fuck! Keep stroking yourself. I can hear your labored breaths. Mm, I feel so good right now. Now I am caressing my balls too. I need to cum so badly right now.”

“Keep going then. Keep touching yourself Theo.” Damn, he was turning me on. I wanted to see him wrecking himself.

“I am. Oh shit. It’s almost here. I can almost feel it. “ 

“I can practically hear you pumping your dick Theo. Pl.. please keep going.”

“That’s it. Shit, shit, shit. Oh God!” Theo yelled out in ecstasy. I knew he came without even having to ask. Once I heard that high pitched note then never comes out unless he’s orgasming, I knew it was a done deal.

“Oh yes, Little Dude. Truly amazing. Your turn now.” When he said that, I realized I had still had my hand on my cock and rubbing the ache and almost breathless with listening to Theo orgasm. 

“I’m good Theo.” I whispered under a moan. I was starting to feel good but I didn’t need to finish with him on the other side of the phone.

“Not hanging up until your down climaxing. Just close your eyes and think of my hand sliding up and down your shaft. When you are thinking of me touching you, call out my name.” Theo was just talking and I was practically floating - not really comprehending everything he was saying. My feet were starting to curl as the pleasure radiated through my body. 

“Oh God, it does feel good. I missed your touches.” Oh, how I wanted him right now. I needed Theo beside me reassuring me that everything will be okay. I yearned for his lean digits to wrap around my dick and then stroke my hard cock back and forth. I loved thinking about him enclosing my dick between his hand. I couldn’t wait for that to be a reality again. 

“That’s it Little Dude. Just a little more.” Fucking Theo was right. I was on the edge – on the cusp of having an orgasm because of phone sex. I closed my eyes in an attempt to envision Theo’s mouth around my cock – imagining him taking his tongue licking each side and then teasing the tip. He then would swallow me whole and keep on sucking until I came in his mouth. My dick had grown so hard by now thinking about Theo sucking me off like his favorite lollipop that he just can’t enough of. I started to leak more as I played with my slit. I wanted to cum so bad. Hell, I wanted to make him proud.

“Shit, it does feel so good.” I haven’t felt this amazing in weeks.

“That’s it Little Dude. Play with your balls too. Moan out my name. I want to hear you scream.” I sunk deeper listening to Theo’s voice and massaged my balls as I stroked my cock more intensely. The feeling of touching my balls was electrifying. I rubbed and circled them with my fingers as I became intoxicated with arousal.

“Oh my God Theo! Please, it feels so good, mm. I wish you were here.” I called out his name like he wanted as the ecstasy was pulsating though my body. I now imagined Theo playing with my balls as he sucked me dry. Fuck, it was amazing!

“That’s it Little Dude. A little more. Fuck, you are going to make me excited again especially when you are begging like that.”

“Fuck fuck fuck Pete.. shit, Theo Theo! Mm, oh God!” I yelled out as I exploded all over myself. Damn that orgasm was intense but shit, I can’t believe I almost screamed out Peter’s name. Oh, I hope Theo didn’t catch that. Fuck, when did it change from thinking about Theo to imagining Peter and his damn sarcastic mouth around my dick? 

“Feel better now?” Theo asked. I could sense the gloat behind the question. 

“Yes.” I admitted. I really did need that. 

“Good. I need to go to bed. I have lacrosse practice in the morning. Speaking of, there is a home game in two weeks. Maybe you can convince Talia to bring you up so you can check it out.” 

“Really? That would be great. I’ll ask her and let you know.” This has to be a dream. Theo wants me to come see him play after her just helped get me off?

“Cool. Gotta go. Let me know.”

“Goodnight.” That talk surprisingly went better than I thought. I lied in my bed for a few moments more trying to ignore the sticky mess I left behind. I was definitely confused that someone other than Theo just caused me to have one of the best orgasms I ever had. Damn that Peter Hale!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens in this chapter - probably more of a filler chapter. Hopefully you guys will like the next few chapters after this.
> 
> As usual, thanks to everyone who has been checking this work out. I appreciate it.

As I exited the shower, I could smell the lingering odor of pancakes through the air. Can Talia can get any better? I quickly got dressed so I could indulge in my favorite breakfast food. I jumped the steps two at a time just so I could end up in the kitchen that much faster. I probably sounded like a herd of elephants descending the stairs but I didn’t care since I was on a mission.

Once I approached, I saw Peter already seated at the table and Talia putting a fresh stack of pancakes on a plate. 

“Good morning, Stiles sweetie. Hope you’re hungry.” Talia stated with her normal warm smile. She placed the plate in front of an empty spot for me.

“Yes. I love pancakes. They are my favorite.” I responded back grabbing the bottle of syrup before I even sat down. I couldn’t wait to dig in and have the buttermilk goodness slide down my throat.

“Good, I made a lot. Now that I know they’re your favorite, I can make them again.”

“Sweet.” I garbled through a mouthful of food. The pancakes were great but they weren’t Claudia’s. I hated that I was comparing Talia to Claudia right now but when it came to pancakes, Claudia was awesome. Somehow, life was always better when she made pancakes. 

“Slow down there Puppy.” Peter chimed in as he glanced over at me. He had caught me shoving several bites in at once. Who could resist this scrumptious food?

“They’re delicious. Thank you Talia.” Fuck, this breakfast was now bringing back memories I didn’t want to have. I was sorta of missing mom right now. She wasn’t always a bad person, she just got worse as I grew older. She grew less and less tolerant as I became more and more of a screw-up. Maybe it was my fault that she treated me the way she did. I could have tried harder to a better son I guess. Perhaps if I had motivated and applied myself more like Theo, things might have worked out differently. Ugh, I hate that I feel this way – the constant up and downs of perpetually feeling like I am always the guilty party. 

“Do you want more?” Talia asked breaking me out of my trance. 

“Yes, please.” I closed my eyes to hold back the tears in attempt to escape from the memories of mom right now. Pushing down the recollections of how she treated me before she left. Fighting the emotions of always being seen as second best. I didn’t want to have a mental breakdown in the middle of breakfast with the flashbacks of Claudia haunting on me on the surface. I wouldn’t want to see that worried expression across Talia’s face nor the caustic comments spilling from Peter’s mouth. I could almost hear it now – he would say “I knew that kid was fucked up.” He would gloat that he was right about me. He would relish the opportunity in knowing that I was in fact broken. I can’t let them in. I can’t allow them to see who I really am – the messed up person who cringes anytime anyone wants to get close to me either emotionally or physically. 

“So Puppy, what are you up to today? Going to mope around again?” Peter asked. I sighed to regain my composure and shoved Claudia to the bottom of my insides once again. Hopefully the wall around her memory will be stronger this time. I also wished that Peter would take up a new hobby – something other than me.

“Peter. Stop bothering him.” Talia stated as she cooked some more pancakes. I actually believe one of Talia’s new goals in life is to fatten me up. And I am totally going to let her do it. 

“Actually, that sounds like a good plan.” He was right, what else was I going to do? Might as well give him the satisfaction. Peter chuckled at my response and shook his head.

“Sounds very exciting.” Peter smirked and I nodded back at him.

“Oh, Talia I have a question for you.” I remembered I wanted to ask her about Theo’s lacrosse game and it was good way to ignore Peter. She walked over towards me with another 3 pancakes and sat down next to me at the table.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Theo is having a lacrosse game in a couple of weeks and asked me to come up. I was wondering if you could drive me so I could check it out. Of course, you can watch as well.” It felt a little awkward asking her to do me such a huge favor but I really wanted to see Theo. I mean how can I say no to my prick of a brother?

‘I’m sure that could be arranged. It sounds fun. Maybe I’ll call Derek and see if he can meet us for dinner or something.” I can’t think of it enough – thank God for Talia. She needs to be cloned ASAP. Fuck, having more than one Talia around, I would never leave the house. 

“Cool. Thank you so much.” I gave a half smile and continued to shove pancakes in my mouth. I had a suspicion she would say yes but I still felt better once I actually heard her say it.

“Talia, why don’t you give the kid your keys and let him go alone. He probably could use some alone time with his brother and I am sure you could use some time as well. I mean Cora barely leaves and you have another kid show up to look after.” Peter horribly suggested. I stopped eating to look over at him. Can’t he mind his own business? Talia wants to do it. 

“It’s fine Peter. I don’t mind. I have never seen a lacrosse game.” Talia reasoned and arose from the table to start to attend to the dishes.

‘Okay.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Fine, she has to drive me because I don’t have my driver’s license okay? Are you happy?” I slightly raised my voice to get my point across and my elevated tone evidently worked since Peter glared back at me.

“Really? Well now I understand why we are your taxi cab service.” Peter stated smugly.

“Peter, leave him alone.” Talia chimed in from the sink.

“And exactly how does a seventeen-year-old not get a driver’s license?” Peter asked as he leaned across the table and locked his eyes into mine. Did it really matter? No it didn’t, but Peter was on a fact finding mission and he wasn’t going to stop until I broke. 

“It’s really not that exciting. I made a right turn and ran into a car that was in the way I might add, and then that car ran into another car. The teacher went on and on about how I hit two cars. There was minimal damage but it was the end of the world according to Claud.. mom so she said I had to wait until I was eighteen before I could try to get my license again. Satisfied?” I explained as I stared back at Peter. It was like having a staring contest against a cat to see who would blink first. It would probably be me but in the meantime I will continue to gaze into his stupid blue eyes. Those infuriating eyes that suck me in every time!

“I’m sorry Puppy, that’s sort of funny!” Peter chuckled. Talia had turned around from her task and glared over to Peter and shook her head. “Oh, come on Talia, it’s a little funny.” She raised her left eyebrow in disapproval.

“Peter, I swear everything is a joke to you.” Talia stated forcefully.

“Laugh all you want. I am used to it.” Boy, I was used to being laughed at and ridiculed. Peter might as well join the party. “At least I can still say I didn’t burn down my apartment.” It was childish but I totally stuck my tongue out at him. It felt like the right thing to do as I got the last word in. 

“Oh, I didn’t tell you. It was faulty wiring. I am not to blame so now I am afraid you’ll have to find some new ammunition.” Peter gloated. Damn it, that was the one thing I did have in my arsenal. And there went the staring contest. I blinked.

“Boys, that’s enough!” Talia shouted as she narrowed her eyes. I had never heard her raise her voice before so it brought me to attention. “Now, Stiles I will be glad to drive you up to the university. If anything I want to see my son. Peter stop antagonizing him and if you decide to go with us, you must be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?’ Talia looked down at us towards where we sat. 

“Yes, ma’am.’ It seemed liked the polite thing to say. I need to remind myself to not to get on Talia’s bad side but I ever do find myself there, she still appeared very approachable and really not that angry. Still – a little intimidating though.

“I will do best and try to bite my tongue around Puppy but it won’t be easy.” Peter stated humbly and arched his eyebrow. Yep, I really don’t believe him. 

“I’ll take it for now.” Talia rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning up. I stood up to help Talia with the rest of the dishes and reached over to grab Peter’s plate from the table.

“Oh you know; I have never seen a lacrosse game either. Maybe it will be fun so I think I might go too.” I almost dropped the plate back down on the table when he said that. I was hoping he wouldn’t want to endure a long car ride and a game in one afternoon. He would get bored, right?

“Are you sure? You might not have that much fun.” Please change your mind. I don’t know if I could tolerate a long car ride with him.

“Puppy, somehow I think I will find a way to have a really good time.” Peter grinned and then stuck his tongue out at me. Oh that man! He is annoying but fuck if I didn’t want to see what else that tongue could do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice Peter Hale moment coming up at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for everyone who's been reading.

I had been curled up on the seat in front of the picturesque window in the den/library for probably a couple of hours ping ponging back and forth between reading and recollecting about the past week. I was super stoked that I had only one more week until I finally got to see Theo. I was hoping for an amazing visit just like the past couple of conversations we had been having. We hadn’t had more phone sex which was okay by me but we actually had a couple of decent chats.

Theo must have had spoken to Jackson as well since I hardly had seen him all week at school but that was probably just as much as my doing. I avoided the cafeteria like the plague and each time I caught a glimpse of Jackson, I skidded into a different direction so thankfully no more bruises that I needed to explain.

Peter had been well behaved as well. I couldn’t decide how I felt about that. He insisted on driving me back and forth to school each day but as promised he didn’t embarrass me when dropping me off. I almost the missed the attention but I certainly wasn’t going to tell him that. 

The loveseat was growing more comfortable and I wanted to hunker down into the cushions more and be carried off to sleep but I should have known that wasn’t going to happen.

“Puppy, you are so predictable.” Peter chimed as he entered the comfort of the sanctuary that I had built for myself.

“Yea, so what?” I huffed back as I tried to reclaim my reclining position. 

“Come on, I am tired of seeing you being so mopey.” Peter stated as he walked over towards me.

“I am not being mopey. I am meditating.” He wasn’t going to buy that but I closed my eyes in hopes of shutting him out.

“Right. All you do is hang out in this house.” Peter said as he took it upon himself to take a seat. He lifted up my feet, plopped down next to me and then rested my feet back onto his lap.

“So. There is nothing wrong with that. It’s comfortable in here.” I reasoned while I shuffled my feet into Peter’s stomach in hopes of making Peter uncomfortable so he would get back up off the sofa.

“Puppy, you need to get out sometimes. I am going for a run so why don’t you join me?” Peter asked as he grasped my ankles with his hands so I would stop wiggling. Damn, he’s strong!

“Running? I think I will take a pass thank you.” Didn’t really sound like something I wanted to do. Napping sounded more rewarding. I tried to squirm my feet from his hold but alas Peter was formidable. 

“Aren’t you the same one who told me you could run fast? Peter taunted me.

“Yes like I am running for my life not because I want to for fun.” 

“Well then pretend you are running for your life.”

“I am clumsy. Running doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Can’t he just get a clue and leave me alone. Why does he try to so hard? Why does he even care? 

“Okay Puppy enough! Get your butt upstairs and change your clothes. I expect to see you out front in 15 minutes!” Peter barked as he swung my legs off of him towards the ground. 

“Fine!” As usual when it came to Peter, I caved. I couldn’t decide if it was because he would be relentless until I gave in or if it was because I wanted to spend more time with him. 

I slowly got up from my comfy nest and walked towards the door of the library and peered back at Peter. He still remained seated with his arms across his chest seemingly very pleased with himself once again. I wanted to be able to see inside of him to determine what makes him tick and more importantly, I wanted to figure out why someone like Peter Hale would give two craps about someone like me – a total loser.

 

When I arrived outside, Peter was on the ground stretching. He glanced up when he heard me step beside him. I never thought Spandex was a good look on most guys but Peter knew how to wear some tight fitting jogging shorts. Fuck, I could even see the outline of his bulge. How the Hell am I supposed to concentrate on running?

“You should do some stretching too. Don’t want you pulling any muscles on that precious little body you have.” Peter explained as he went back to flexing his calf muscles. I basically followed along to give the appearance of knowing what I was doing. I was grateful when all the preliminary stuff was done so we could just get on with it.

“Okay, there is a dirt path through the woods that I usually run on. It’s not that difficult to follow. I will tell you there a few times where it winds as well as a couple places where it will fork.” Peter tried to explain.

“Okay, I’ll just follow you.” 

“I wanted you to be aware in case we get separated so you don’t get lost. The first fork, go left, the second go right. Eventually you will get back to the house but it takes a little longer of you choose the other options.”

“Fine, fine. Again, I’ll just follow you.” I mean how hard can it be to run along a path behind Peter?

“Of course Puppy. Are you ready?” Peter asked as he tilted his head towards the woods. The trees looked a little more intimidating then the so called woods near school where the trees lines were sparser. Here, the evergreens soared to the sky.

“As ready as I will ever be.” Totally didn’t want to do this. It is so much more rewarding to be left alone.

“Okay, let’s go and try to keep up.” Peter beamed as he took off in a slow jog. Seriously? I can go faster than that.

“Is that all you got old man?” I chuckled as I sprinted past him into the woods. I totally got this. I ran into the forest and found the dirt path Peter mentioned. Not sure if this best type of environment to run on but it will work I guess.

“Of course not.’ Peter yelled as he caught up to me on the trail a few minutes later. He jogged for a few minutes beside me. “Do you remember what I said about the forks in the path?”

“I think so.” I said breathlessly. Shit, I don’t got this. 

“Good.” Peter smiled and then ran up ahead of me. Dude must have been a sprinter in his past life. I saw Peter’s backside then fade from my vision. If I wasn’t so damn tired, I probably would have enjoyed the view of his ass much more than I did since each of his ass cheeks were hugged snuggly into his shorts.

At this point I was briskly walking as I approached the first fork on the path. I glanced down the trail each way trying to recollect what Peter said. He said right first, no he said left first then right second. Crap, I can’t remember. Oh, how I hate how directionally challenged I am!

“Peter.” I called out. I didn’t want to go the wrong way. I was already exhausted as it was and didn’t want to walk any further than necessary. Note to self, try to exercise more. 

“Peter!’ I shouted louder this time. I glanced up at the long stretching trees. They appeared to be mocking me when they started to sway in the light breeze. It was like the long limbed branches wanted to reach down and trap me in the woods forever. Get your shit together Stiles.

“Peter. I don’t remember which way to go. Can you hear me?” The leaves rustled more – teasing me like they were laughing at me. Screw this. I am just going to take a path and hope for the best. I have get out of here before I lose my mind. Damn, I wish Theo was here. He would help me, wouldn’t he?

I quickly turned to the right while staring up at the long limbed behemoths and stumbled over a rock with my right foot. I flailed and tried to catch myself but fell anyway. I braced myself with the palms of my hands so my head escaped any pain but I felt the tingling in my ankle instantaneously.

“Fuck!” I yelled out. I didn’t want to go running anyway and here I am fucking lost and hurt in the middle of the woods. And the worst part is, I am probably less than half a mile away from the house. I sat up on the ground rubbing my throbbing ankle and also notated that I scraped my palms as well. Just great!

“Puppy, what happened?” Peter’s voice rang in my head. I glanced up and saw him leaning over me. He was bent over with his hands on his knees taking in the pathetic sight of me on the ground. He was breathing a little hard but the run didn’t appear to zap too much energy from him. He had some sweat dripping from his face but otherwise he still looked stunning. How does he do that?

“I stumbled over a damn rock. I told you I am clumsy.” I rubbed my ankle once again to show him that ache I had received.

“Yes, you did. Maybe you just willed yourself to do it.”

“I did no such thing.” Does he really think that I caused myself to fall? 

“Sometimes when people believe certain things about themselves, they make sure those things come to pass so they can rationalize it.” Peter reasoned. I glared up at him while he tried to psychoanalyze me. 

“Okay, that maybe but I did not make myself fall.” Can’t he just accept the fact that some people are inherently clumsy? Maybe I have willed myself to be more of a fuck up but that’s for a different day and for me to ponder, not him.

“Can you walk Puppy?’ Peter asked as he reached out his right hand to help me up. I laced my right fingers into his as he took most of the weight and helped lift me off the ground. Damn, the man beads of sweat even smell good, like cedar. 

“I think so. It’s a little sore though.” I notated as I put weight on my foot still clinging to Peter like a rag doll trying to find balance.

“Talia is so going to kill me if you come home injured.” Peter reasoned as I continued lean on him.

“Why? Are you on protective duty or something?”

“Haven’t you noticed how my sister is with you? She has literally engulfed you as one of her own. I am fairly certain she would adopt you if she could.” Peter explained as he helped to steady my uneasiness.

“She is amazing.” She is more than amazing. Words can’t describe how awesome that woman is. 

“She is a treasure. Sometimes I even wonder what I would have done if I hadn’t had my darling Talia in my life. She has definitely helped keep my grounded over the years.” Peter explained as he turned to look at me.

“Really? Seems like you are fairly put together or you don’t need anyone to help you.” Peter appeared well adjusted but maybe it wasn’t so. Perhaps he was hiding behind his sarcasm so he wouldn’t have to face certain things. 

“Oh Puppy, we all have our own personal demons that we bare, don’t we?’ Peter wondered as he reached out to touch my left cheek. It still wore a slight yellow color from the bruise that was caused from my run in with the locker and Jackson.

“I guess.” I mumbled and flinched away before his hand made contact against my skin. Trembling once again in fear of being touched. I then looked down at the ground. I just couldn’t look Peter in the eye right now. 

“Maybe some of us more than others.” Peter reasonably guessed.

“Maybe.” Was Peter trying to be nice? Was he attempting to figure me out. No, I can’t let him into my depths. I worked too hard to build up my walls and was not ready to let them fall so I just continued to look at the ground to avoid eye contact with him in hopes he would not be able to penetrate my innermost thoughts. 

“Listen Puppy, I am not going to pretend to understand what’s going on with you. Shit, I am bad at dealing with my emotions.” Yep, he’s got that right; it’s not like he’s an open book or anything. “However, if you ever need to talk about anything, I am a decent listener and you already know you can go to Talia for anything.”

“Thanks Peter but I am fine.” I figured if I said it enough and believed it enough, it would eventually come true. 

“I think we both know that’s a default answer.” Peter responded as he grabbed my chin so I could face him before I had a chance to withdraw from his touch. I hated how much he seemed to comprehend. I wanted to scream at him but also yearned to crawl into his arms and have him promise to me that everything will be okay – that he would protect me.

“Peter please, I am good. Can we just go back to the house now?” I couldn’t have this kind of conversation with him right now. I just can’t do it – I am not ready to be vulnerable. 

“I guess we do need to get some ice on that ankle.” 

“Thank you.” I leaned on Peter as he took most of my weight as we slowly walked back to the house. The hike back was fairly quiet except for a few times when Peter told me to watch out for some uneven dirt as well as some stray rocks. I was truly grateful when the house became visible.

Right before we approached the door to the home, Peter stopped walking which caused me to still. I looked over at him to try to determine what had happened.

“Puppy, just so you know, I won’t let this rest. You can hate me all you want but I will find out what’s really go on with you.” Peter stated abruptly and didn’t give me a chance to respond before helping me into the house. It terrified me to the core to think of Peter or anyone for that matter delving into my life. Shit, what I am going to do now?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments and the kudos. I appreciate it and you guys help to continue to motivate me.
> 
> I had gone back and forth as to whether Theo would show up in this chapter and finally decided on that he would at the end because I wasn't feeling the original ending to this chapter so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I checked out Deepwater Horizon today. It was a good movie and it was nice seeing Dylan on the big screen again.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

Talia was driving as Peter sat in the passenger seat of the car. We had decided it made the most sense to take Talia’s car up to the university instead of cramming everyone into Peter’s sports car. I took up residence behind Peter and basically stared out the car window. I also would listen to Talia and Peter talk when I got bored at looking at the scenery. They each tried to engage in conversation with me and I would reply with a yes or no in hopes that that was a sufficient enough answer. I really had become more and more withdrawn but sometimes it just seemed easier to watch from the outside looking in.

I glanced over to Talia who was talking a mile a minute about Derek. She was so excited to see him and couldn’t stop eschewing how proud she was of him. She was gushing almost as much as Claudia would have about Theo. Biggest difference though, Talia never compared Cora to her sibling. Claudia for sure would have thrown me in the conversation somewhere about how I hadn’t lived up to my potential.

After chatting about Derek, Peter and Talia started reminiscing about their childhood. It was funny thinking about them being kids but they were just like any other brother and sister. They talked about some epic fights they had, mentioned some family vacations, and even chatted about family holidays. I took in all the stories they were talking about as I lied my head back onto the seat and closed my eyes. I thought about what it would have been like to have been a part of those times. 

“Puppy, are you sleeping back there?” Peter asked as he disturbed my peace. I decided not to answer him. Otherwise, he might think I would want to talk more so I decided to keep playing possum in the meantime. 

“Hmm, guess he’s asleep so we can talk about him.” Peter chuckled. Great, I can hardly wait to hear what he is going to say about me but I remained unmoving.

“Peter, why do you give him such a hard time?” Talia had asked in a sincere tone. 

“Because darling, he is completely entertaining.” Peter replied. Seriously? That was the answer he came up.

“Okay, well I am sure you can find something else to entertain yourself.”

“No, I am good. Okay, he is rather interesting. Is that better?” Was that a backhanded compliment coming from Peter?

“It’s a little better.” I could almost sense a smile radiating from Talia’s face.

“Besides look who’s talking. You’re practically smothering him.” Shut up Peter, let Talia smother me. I have no problems with that. She is definitely one person that doesn’t make me retreat when she touches me.

“I do no such thing. Okay, maybe a little bit. Just try to go a little easier on him. Maybe instead of antagonizing him, convince him to bring a friend over sometime.” Talia suggested. 

“Hear that Puppy, Talia wants you to have friends.” Peter yelled back at me.

“Hmpf!” I sighed loudly as I kept my eyes closed and turned my head to the right. Friends are totally overrated! I am fine being quiet and introverted. 

“Stop it Peter! So how’s it going with the apartment hunt? It seems like you have stopped looking.” Talia wondered. Wonderful question Talia. I am curious about that answer as well.

“Are you trying to get rid of me darling?” Peter almost sounded insulted.

“No, you haven’t been as unbearable as I thought you would be. Just curious.”

“I haven’t been looking quite as intently. I thought you could use a hand with the boy.” 

“I think I can handle a seventeen-year-old. I already had experience with two of them.” Talia explained. You tell him Talia. You don’t need his help but please don’t go Peter. The thought of possibly losing someone else from my life tore at my heartstrings. 

“He is a little more challenging though, don’t you think?’ Peter whispered. I opened up my eyes slightly to give him the evil eye that he couldn’t see but it made me feel better. He thinks I am challenging. Have you checked yourself in the mirror Peter?

“Peter, you’re relentless. Oh look, we’re almost here.” Talia screeched out. I immediately bolted upright to catch a glimpse of the campus as we made our way to the stadium. I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach in the anticipation of seeing Theo after all this time. 

I glanced out the car window to intake the campus setting. There were college kids milling around everywhere. Some were carrying their backpacks perhaps going to study while others were strolling along on a mission to their next destination. Most of the students appeared happy and content. Maybe Claudia was right, perhaps I was not cut out to attend college. I had a hard time seeing myself in a setting like this – I had a succinct feeling I would be the one constantly avoiding campus life. 

The stadium at the college was definitely bigger than Beacon Hills High and actually came across as rather intimidating. They were tons of cars and people standing and walking around everywhere. Luckily Theo had pre-purchased the tickets for us so all we had to do was pick them at will call and find the correct area which had saved some time when we first entered the stadium.

I had never really considered myself claustrophobic but the crowd suffocated me as we made our way inside the corridors to our seats. There were just too many people who accidently brushed up against me which made my skin crawl. Evidently they didn’t care about personal space since it seemed each and every one of them decided to make some sort of contact on me. I hadn’t even realized that I grabbed onto the bottom Peter’s shirt to help me stay focused until he said something to me.

“Are you okay Puppy? Looks like you’re going to be sick.” Peter asked. I could only imagine how white I appeared now. My stomach was in knots and I felt my breathing becoming more and more labored. Is this what a panic attack is like? I felt like I could pass out. I attempted to take long breaths to calm myself down.

“Yea, just feeling a little lightheaded. Just want to find our seats and maybe get some water.” I stuttered out but in reality I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at all the people and tell them stop coming near me – to stop fucking touching me! I kept my firm grasp on Peter’s Henley in hopes that he won’t care if I put a huge hole in it. Who knew a piece of shirt fabric would provide me a life line? He quickly led me and Talia our seats in which I was internally grateful for.

Once we exited the tunnels to the open stadium, air started to filter back into my lungs as we approached where we were going to be seated. Peter guided me to the assigned seat and Talia set down next to me and grabbed my hand in concern. I hoped by this time I was no longer white as a ghost. My initial panic was starting subside now that there not as many people surrounding me. I also began to breathe normal once again.

“I’m okay. Just got a little dizzy.” Talia still looked weary but I tried to provide her with a half-smile. I didn’t want to worry her and I wanted us to have fun today so I had to find a way to push my anxiety further inside of myself. 

“Are you sure? I thought you might pass out or something.” Talia stated as she clung onto my hand. 

“I am good now. Not sure what happened but I am good.” I tried to convinced her that I was feeling better. I definitely didn’t feel like the world was crushing me at this point but it left a pit in my stomach. I had never had such a severe reaction interacting with others but I also probably haven’t dealt with a crowd this large either. 

“I’ll go get you some water.” Peter stated. He was off before I could protest. I didn’t really need it at this point but I would certainly not refuse it either.

After Peter got back with my water, I nodded my head in appreciation. The liquid was refreshing as it floated down my throat. He sat down next to me on my right as Talia remained on my left side. She still clung to my hand. She must have been afraid to let go – nervous that I might fall off the deep end and I was definitely willing to oblige her with her soft secure fingers enfolded into my palm. I glanced back and forth between Talia and Peter and relished the security they provided. I half smiled when I decided I really liked being in the middle of a Hale sandwich. 

 

I walked back and forth in the parking lot – pacing frantically as Peter leaned up against Talia’s car. The game had ended 30 minutes ago and we were still waiting for Theo to emerge and the anticipation was killing me. How long does it take to have a freakin shower? I glanced over to Talia was busily chatting on the phone with Derek with whom she was verifying the dinner plans. Talia definitely seemed to enjoy the lacrosse game. She cheered at everything even when the opposing team scored as well. Her reasoning was that those boys made someone proud so she wanted to acknowledge their achievements. 

“You are totally going to put a hole in the cement.” Peter chimed in.

“I am not.” I retorted back as I stopped pacing then placed several finger nails in my mouth and started to nibble. I have several nervous habits that can I rotate with. Peter shook his head. 

“It’s a wonder you ever go to sleep with all the fidgeting you do.” Peter stated as he repositioned himself against the car.

“I sleep just fine thank you.”

“Right. You probably exhaust your body with all your jittering.” Peter chuckled.

“Shut up asshole.”

“Now Puppy, I thought we were going to work on that name.”

“I am good with it. Seems fitting.” Peter looked back onto his phone like he had most of the day hardly paying attention to the lacrosse game. “Did you even like the game? You had your nose stuck in your phone most of the time.”

“I have been a little distracted with work.”

“Work?” Peter works? Of course he does, otherwise how would he afford his BMW? When does he work? I have never seen the man work.

“Yes Puppy, work, that’s what adults have to do make money.” Peter stated smugly.

“I know what work is. I just never heard you talk about it before.”

“It’s not that exciting. Stocks, bonds, annuities.” It did sound a little boring. “My superiors had been talking about opening a new office in New York for a while and now they are almost ready so they are looking for people to go help set it up.”

“New York?” What the Hell is he saying? Is he thinking about moving?

“Yes, New York, it’s the big city all the way on the opposite side of the country from us. Gosh, I thought you kids were taught better.” Peter shook his head.

“I know where New York is dick wad. I just didn’t realize you were thinking about going across the country.”

“When they asked several months I was very interested. Now, I need to think about it some more.”

“I see.” I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to jump and down and throw a fit like a three-year-old to beg him not to go but instead I averted my eyes from his. 

“Would you miss me Puppy?” 

“No, maybe. I guess.” Fuck, I would totally miss him. Now, I really couldn’t look at him.

“I think I might miss you.” Peter replied. Would he really or is he just saying that? Just fantastic! Why does everyone eventually leave me? What is it that I do that repels people away from me? - that they constantly want to dessert me.

As my head was going into a tailspin from this news, I was grateful when I finally took my eyes off the ground and spotted Theo coming our way from across the parking lot.

Theo looked Godlike. It couldn’t be possible but he appeared taller and he definitely had bulked out. He always had amazing biceps but they were huger now. College lacrosse had definitely been good to the bastard. I couldn’t contain myself so I sprinted towards him to meet him halfway and ran into his rock hard chest. I swung my arms around his waist for an embrace but hit my hands into his equipment bag that he had slung over his shoulder. Theo didn’t hug back; he did his usual shuffling his hand through my hair. I was almost ready to hear him say “heel boy.” The worst part is, I probably would have too.

‘It’s good to see you Theo.” I stated which came out as mumble since I spoke into his chest.

“You too. Glad you guys could come to see the game.” Theo responded as I decided to unwrap my arms from him. At this point, it was rather unrewarding, I was mostly fondling a lacrosse stick.

“It was a great game even though you guys lost.”

“We gave it our all. It happens. Come introduce me to the Hales. I am curious to meet the people you have been living with.” Theo suggested as he started to stroll over to the car where now Talia had joined Peter.

“Yea, sure.” I walked in tandem with Theo towards the car with probably the stupidest grin on my face. We stopped once we were near the Hales.

“Hello ma’am. You must be Talia.” Theo said as he took Talia’s right hand into his. He secured her palm into his so she couldn’t shake back. He kept a hold of her appendage in order to kiss the top of her hand like a suitor wooing a princess. I swear it looked like Talia blushed.

“Yes. We have met before. I think you were like ten or something.” Talia responded as she kept her hand in his.

“Well, I am pleased to meet you once again.” Theo stated as he finally released Talia from his grip with the award winning smile plastered across his face.

“Thank you Theo and you as well.” Talia then flashed her consistent warm smile back at Theo. Fuck, he’s doing it already. Theo and is damn charismatic personality drawing people into his clutches and leaving me with the crumbs. No, he can’t take Talia from me too! Relax Stiles, Theo is staying here, you’re the one living with Talia. Just breathe.

“And you sir must be Peter.” Theo figured as he turned to Peter who was still making himself a permanent fixture of the car.

“Yes, I am Peter Hale and I am not as easily charmed.” Touché Peter. I am actually loving your no filter right now. 

“Of course. I am pleased to meet you as well. Stiles has told me some things about you.” Theo admitted. Shut up Theo. I haven’t said that much. I started shuffling my feet in nervousness.

“He has, has he? Well, I am sure most of it’s not true.” Peter replied as he put out his hand to complete the formal introduction. “He has said very little about you.”

“I find that hard to believe that he hasn’t talked about me a lot, He loves me, right Little Dude?” Theo said disparagingly as he shuffled his hand through my hair once again. I was slightly embarrassed that he did that in front of Peter.

“Little Dude hmm? Interesting.” Peter stated as he looked Theo up and down trying to either figure out if he was impenetrable or just a total douche.

“Yep, that’s my affectionate pet name for Stiles.” Theo smiled in pride. Peter shook his head almost in disbelief.

“Very cute.” Peter didn’t seem pleased with the name.

“Yes sir and I am sure whatever he has said about me is true. I live up to a lot of expectations.” Theo grinned continuing with his firm handshake. 

“I am sure you do.” Peter smirked. Yes, sounds like Peter won’t be sucked into Theo’s charms anytime soon. Good to know that there is someone in this world who is impervious to Theo’s charms.

“Derek is expecting us so we probably should get going.” Talia interjected.

“Sure, can I throw my bag in the trunk?” Theo asked as made his way to the back of the car.

“Of course, let me pop up it for you.” Talia replied as she neared the trunk.

Peter slowly guided himself up towards me.

“Congratulations Puppy, your brother seems to be real dick.” You have no fucking idea Peter. If he only knew half things that Theo did to me, he would probably kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the wonderful comments. I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> Some of you guys said that Stiles needs a hug and he will get one soon but he still has some stuff to go through first.
> 
> Theo does force Stiles go along with something in this chapter but I don't go into details.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

The ride over to the restaurant was fairly uneventful. The conversation basically centered around Theo – he talked about how college life was treating him and of course he ranted on about the lacrosse game he just played. He mostly complained about the other players but surprisingly he did own up to a mistake or two he played a part of while on the field. Talia engaged with him mostly but Peter did interject here and there as well. Needless to say, I was glad when the Italian restaurant finally came into view so I could finally exit the car and no longer have to be trapped inside suffocating the toxic air that Theo was exhaling especially since Talia seemed to be falling victim to his poison. Peter on the other hand, appeared to be immune. 

Derek Hale was waiting for our arrival. He was sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant and rose up once he saw his family come into view. As on cue, Talia wrapped herself around her son and immediately glowed. Derek reciprocated the gesture and it appeared he said “hi mom.” Peter was next in line to greet Derek. He put his hand out to shake Derek’s hand as he grasped Derek’s left shoulder with his left hand. Peter must have changed his mind since he then pulled Derek into a hug as well. This time I heard Derek speak and he said “hi Uncle Peter.” Peter smiled and responded “hey nephew, good to see you.” It was an interesting sight watching Peter interact with his family – he is definitely more engaged with others than I realized.

“Derek, come meet Stiles. And you already know Theo.” Talia mentioned as she pulled her only son in my direction.

“Hi, nice to finally meet you.” I said holding out my hand in pleasantry. I hoped he didn’t remember that we had actually met before on a playground in our childhood. And if he did, hopefully he didn’t recollect pushing me into the ground.

“You too. My mom has said a lot of things about you Stiles.” Derek responded as he shook my hand. “Nice seeing you again Theo.” Derek mentioned nodding in Theo’s direction. Phew, he must not remember our previous run in and if he did, he wasn’t going to mention it.

“Hopefully she has said good things.” Derek’s grip was strong but he didn’t have the same type strength his uncle bore. On the other hand, he definitely inherited in his good looks. Derek was beautiful as well – must be a pre requisite to be a Hale. He wore short dark hair and a scruffy beard on his face. Derek also possessed the same stupid blue eyes that Peter embodied so well. Oh, how I hate how good looking the Hale men are and it doesn’t help that Theo’s gorgeousness is hanging around as well. I am definitely out of my league right now – really feeling like the runt of the litter.

“Okay boys we should go eat.” Talia suggested. We all proceeded to follow her into to the restaurant. I was hungry so I was ready to dig in.

Talia sat at the head of the table flanked on her left side by Derek who was seated next to Peter. I sat across from Peter and then Theo was to my left. The conversation was light as we perused through the menu. The food choices looked amazing and it was going to be hard to decide which one to choose and the decision making process was getting more difficult since Theo was rubbing his hand on the inside of my left thigh. 

I glanced over to Theo in attempt to see why he was being touchy feely. He remained focused on the menu that lay in front of him. His fingers were drifting closer and closer to my cock. I couldn’t figure what kind of game he was playing – did Theo miss me and wanted me close or was he truly after something else? Just then, I felt his digits fondle my growing erection and I almost let out a yelp but bit my lip instead. Luckily the server saved the day when she came to take our order which caused Theo to cease his mission of giving Stiles an erection. Once we placed our order, Theo was right back at fondling me but no one else would have known what he doing as he carried on a normal conversation. I tried to move my leg away from his caress but he held a firm grip.

“Excuse me. I need to use the restroom.” I stated as I stood up and was finally able to back away from Theo’s rogue hand. My fucking cock couldn’t take it anymore – I was almost ready to explode in my pants at the damn table. 

The water I threw on my face felt refreshing. I was hoping the cold liquid would not only squelch my blushed face but that the coolness would also make a beeline to my hardened cock. The erection was only slightly subsiding so I decided I might need to find an alternative to make it go away but of course Theo walked into the bathroom at the moment.

“What are you doing Theo?” I asked as I turned away from the sink.

“I was coming to see if you were okay.” Theo answer and approached closer to me.

“I mean at the table. What are you trying to do? We’re at a restaurant.” Fuck, he smelled good. He was emitting the fruity odor of his shampoo. 

“Stiles, you keep saying how much you miss me so I wanted to show you that I miss you too.” Theo reasoned as he stepped closer. He reached his right index finger towards my groin and traced the outline of my still engorged dick. I let out a deep sigh.

“We are out in public.” I managed to say through a moan. Damn Theo for making me melt like butter right now.

“So, I am sure you can find a way to not make too much noise.” Theo smirked as he took his other hand and caressed my cheek. Of course, I have conditioned myself to lean into his touches.

“Theo, it’s not that I don’t want to but not so sure if it’s a good idea here and now.” I tried to explain but my legs were growing weaker the more his digits explored my cock. 

‘Stop whining. Get in the stall before someone comes in.” Theo stated harshly. God, I wanted to obey him so much but my brain was pulling me into a different direction.

“Later, okay?’ I whispered through another groan.

“Later? You should be glad I still want you. It’s not like anybody else does.” Theo spewed out of his mouth. The words hit me in the gut, almost harder than any physical punch that he has bestowed upon me.

“Screw you Theo. You have practically ignored me since you went to college. It certainly didn’t seem like you still wanted me. And excuse me that I don’t want to be felt up at a damn restaurant.” Take that Theo. Fuck, he is such an asshole.

“College is busy. There’s lacrosse, class, homework, and I do go to parties. It’s not like I deliberately ignored you.” I want to believe him so bad. Don’t listen to him Stiles. He’s just messing with you. Shit, it’s not going to work. I am like putty when I am around Theo.

“I get it but it’s so hard and lonely without you in my life.” I replied. Oh Stiles, you are being pathetic again and the worst part is Theo hasn’t moved his hand off your dick and still feels great! And I want more.

“Listen Little Dude, I don’t want to argue right now. You just have to believe me when I tell you that you will always have a place in my life. I will always make time for you, okay?” Theo insisted and then I fell prey to his eyes. I fucking believed everything he was saying – I was being sucked into his world once again and all it took was some words and his hand on my cock.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Fucking idiot you are Stiles apologizing to him.

“Me too. Come on, get in the stall so I can finish what I started.” I nodded in agreement and entered a stall. Theo followed and locked the door. I immediately pulled out my dick for him to bring me to orgasm. I hated myself right now but I still loved the sensation of Theo playing with me. And it only took a few strokes before I was coming in his hand and then I selfishly begged him to do it again.

By the time I got back to the table, the food had arrived and Theo was already situated back into the conversation. Hell, it appeared he was leading the chat with all eyes mesmerized on him with whatever stupid story he was reciting. I realized at that moment that Theo would be an amazing cult leader and shamelessly, I would be his first recruit.

I took my seat and moved my food around a little. I had lost some of my appetite but I was going to try to force some pasta into my empty tummy. I glanced up from my plate and noticed Peter looking at me. I must have been more interesting at the moment than Theo – probably because I am positive I was still looking pale and maybe a little unnerved from my frolic with Theo in the restroom. I hoped that Peter couldn’t smell the cum all over me.

“Are you okay? You look sick again.” Peter queried still staring at my direction.

“I’m fine.” Peter’s brow furrowed. Damn, he doesn’t like that answer. “I will be okay. I was feeling a little off again. I think I just need to eat some.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Peter went back to eating his food. I shuffled more food around my plate as I took in the conversation around me. I did notate Peter giving indifferent glances towards Theo frequently throughout the rest of the meal which actually made me feel a little warm inside. In one way, I wanted Peter to like my brother but in another, I was grateful he wasn’t mesmerized by him like so many other people were. 

I also learned that Derek was definitely planning to go for his Master’s in Psychology and decided I might need his number someday if my life is still mess at that time. He seemed like a genuinely nice person, not like the kid he was on the playground all those years ago. Talia sure had a wonderful family dynamic and I yearned to be enveloped more into her family atmosphere. 

The Hales lingered to one side once we got outside to say our good-byes while Theo and I stood near Talia’s car to bid our adieu.

“It was good to see you Theo.” I stated as I shuffled my feet nervously.

“You too Little Dude. It won’t be long before I visit for Thanksgiving.”

“Right. That will be cool.” Maybe, Peter and Theo under the same roof? It will be interesting.

“Derek and I are going to drive back together. It will be weird though not celebrating at our house though.” Theo admitted and I had to agree he had a point so I nodded my head.

“It’ll be different but I am sure it will be fine. Have you talked to mom?” I wondered but I already knew the answer.

“Yep, several times a week. She sends pictures too.” Theo smiled. Of course she did. I have heard from her like twice. 

“Has she even asked about me?” I didn’t want to care but I did. I wanted Claudia to miss me.

“Here and there.” Theo replied as he turned slightly from me trying to avoid eye contact.

“Was it more like how I am doing or if I am messing up?” Did I really want to know the answer to that question?

“It doesn’t matter. Just wish you would lay off of her sometimes. She did the best she could.” Of course Theo defended her. And of course, it was my fault.

“She did the best she could with you. All she saw when she looked at me was disappointment.” I chimed in.

“Can you blame her? You didn’t exactly give her much to work with.” Fucking prick. There was so much I wanted to say that but I just went speechless.

“Right. Whatever!” I coughed out as the trio of Hales walked towards us.

“Looks like it’s time to go.” Theo stated.

“I guess so.” I was both happy and sad at the same time. 

“Well, Peter and Talia it was a pleasure meeting you folks today. I look forward to seeing you guys next month.” Theo stated with his damn snarky charm.

“Me as well Theo. It was fun watching the lacrosse game. “ Talia beamed. Peter who was less enchanted by Theo and just stuck out his hand to shake it good-bye or perhaps it was a gesture of good riddance. Yes, I like the second option better. 

“Let’s get going man.” Derek called out to Theo. I gave a slight wave in Derek’s direction and he acknowledged me with a smile. 

“Okay, see you later Stiles.” Theo said. I leaned in for the hug and this time he at least tried. He put one arm around me. It was better than nothing. I tried to absorb as much as his fruity shampoo as I could; hoping it would linger during the car ride.

I circled around the car to enter the vehicle as I watched Theo and Derek go towards Derek’s car. I felt the tear sliding down my face already. I hate how I get so emotional when I am around Theo – again the push and pull of feelings that come to the surface when I am near him.

“You want shotgun Puppy?” Peter asked pulling me back to reality.

“What?” I asked confused glancing at Peter.

“I am tired. I want to stretch out in the back so do you want to sit up front?”

“The front seat?” I must have sounded like an idiot but it took me off guard. I blankly stared at Peter. 

“Yes Puppy, the seat next to the driver.” 

“Yes, okay. I know what you meant. Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Let’s go darling, I am so tired.” Peter strained out as he plucked himself into the car.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” Talia responded as she climbed into her car. I followed suit and it felt great not to have to sit in the back when there was more than two people in the car.

“Good, let’s go home.” Peter interjected from the backseat. I glanced over and noticed he was already sprawled out.

“Yes, are you ready to go home Sweetie?” Talia looked over at me while she placed her hand on my knee. Home? It was a nice word I wasn’t expecting to hear and even more I was surprised at how wonderful the word home sounded coming from Talia’s mouth. Maybe I have found somewhere I could really call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to spend the day home today because of Hurricane Matthew. Luckily, it didn't impact me too much. I hope anyone who was in the path is doing alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a panic attack this chapter.
> 
> I hear you about Theo being an ass and I am afraid he has a couple more times being one.
> 
> As usual, thanks for the support and for reading.

It was time to go back to the dreaded school after the interesting visit with Theo. My stomach was already in knots thinking about what today may bring. So per my usual routine, I stared out the car window while Peter drove me. I couldn’t stop having the memories flood my head about what happened with Theo. On the one hand, I was glad he wanted to show me how much he missed me but on the other, it felt off for some reason – like I didn’t feel the same gravitational pull towards him like I usually did. I actually felt a little used which confused me.

I crouched down in the seat and decided to let the music from the radio infiltrate my brain instead. I reached over to turn the volume slightly up a notch in hopes the sounds would drown out the memories.

“Ow! What was that for?” I screeched as Peter swatted my hand away with his hand.

“My car, my radio.” Peter insisted.

“It’s a good song. You should listen to it.”

“And what type of dribble are you trying to get me to listen to?” Peter wondered with his left eyebrow turned up.

“Okay, Old Man, the name of the song is Heathens by Twenty-One Pilots.” Some of the lyrics just resonate with me so I wanted to get lost in the song for a bit.

“I guess, it’s not too bad. Is that your new nickname for me now?” Not too bad? It’s totally an awesome song. I’ll get Peter to come around.

“Maybe but I still think asshole could make a comeback.” I half grinned. Okay, perhaps Peter hasn’t been such an ass lately. I could have fun calling him Old Man.

“As always Puppy, I love when the spunk comes out to play.” Peter smirked.

“I am glad I could oblige.” I replied as I started toying with the hem of my shirt.

“What’s up you anyway?” Peter asked glancing over at me.

“What do you mean?” 

“You just seem more distant since our trek to the university. You’re still mopey but yet even more closed off than usual.” Peter tried to explain. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Yes, I definitely felt a little down but I was hoping it was not noticeable but I should have realized that nothing gets by blue eyes. 

“I guess I thought you would be happier after seeing your brother and you’re not.” Peter reasoned as he finally started paying attention to the road again.

“I am internally happy.” I shot back. Do I really need to be jumping off the walls?

“Okay.” Peter replied in a tone that he didn’t really believe me. “Speaking of, your brother seems a little conceded.” I laughed out loud at that one.

“I honestly thought you guys might hit it off.” I struggled through the laughter.

“Why is that?” Peter asked confusedly.

“Ah, maybe because you are both cocky assholes.” I couldn’t contain myself. Peter totally set himself up for that. 

“Hey now Puppy, I resemble that remark.” Peter chuckled. “Seriously though, I think he is worse than me, no offense.” No worries Peter, I am completely on board with that. He’s a controlling douche that I can’t find the strength to break free from. And at least Peter seems to give a damn about you Stiles.

“Theo is in a class all by himself. He believes he can do no wrong.” While, I on the other hand seem do nothing right. 

“Must have been hard growing up with someone like that.” You have no idea Peter how hard it was living in his damn shadow. “He’s your step-brother right?”

“Yep, I have lived with him since I was four. Our parents moved into together and the rest is history.” I sighed still playing tug of war with my shirt wondering for a moment what my life would be like if dad never married Claudia. Maybe I would have been happier.

“Are you close to him?” Peter queried as I returned my gaze to stare outside the window. 

“Yea, why would you ask that?” 

“It just seemed like you guys were a little distant or perhaps it was more like your relationship is a little one sided.” Peter offered up his explanation. 

“I don’t know what the Hell you are talking about. We’re good. He may be a dick but I love my brother.” Fuck you Peter and your all-knowing omnipresent shit!

“Simmer down Puppy. I was just noticing some awkwardness at dinner and you appeared a little more excited to see him than he was of you.”

“Well, I guess some people are just better than others when showing their feelings.” I reasoned. It sounded like a good explanation. Theo was never really good at showing his emotions towards me unless it was anger or disappointment.

“You got to be kidding me. You are the one that is more apt to show feelings?” Peter yelped as he distracted himself from driving once again. 

“When I get close to people, yes.” Screw you Peter, my people skills work just fine for me, thank you very much.

“Okay, you have no friends, no extracurricular activities, and stay at home all the time. You’re right, you’re just fine showing your feelings.” Peter stammered out. Fuck him!

“Look who’s talking Mr. who shares a lot? And now wants to go to New York.” Shit, why did I say that? Now he’s going to think I give a crap. I hit the car door with my hand frustration.

‘Hey, watch the car!” Peter scolded and I rolled my eyes.

“And I told you I wasn’t good at feelings. Ah, New York. Do you want to talk about how you feel about that?” Peter wondered trying to change the subject no doubt.

“No, I don’t want to talk about New York and I don’t want to talk about my feelings. Just leave me alone.” He was getting under my skin again – wiggling his way through my insides. He was trying to dissect me and I didn’t want that. I can’t handle it.

“You can’t keep it bottled up all inside. It’s not healthy.” He was attempting to crack open the hard egg shell and I didn’t want the contents to fall out. I was breathing harder again. 

“And you can’t keep trying to fix me by trying to put all the damn puzzle pieces together.” Fuck, now I was starting to sob like a baby.

“I can at least try to shuffle some of the pieces around to see if any can fit together.”

“Stop the car! I have to get out.” I was suffocating again. I couldn’t breathe with Peter attempting to break in again to my thoughts – trying to see into the real Stiles. 

“We’re almost at the school. You can get out then.”

“Stop the car!” I yelled and reached for the door handle. If Peter wouldn’t stop the car, then I would just jump out. I started to yank on the car handle but the door was locked so it didn’t open. Damn it, I yanked at it again in frustration in hopes of willing it to open up. 

“Calm down Puppy.” Peter tried to soothe me and then he reached for my arm to prevent me from probably doing something really stupid. His grasp was quick and unexpected so I was surprised when I felt the tug on my left arm.

“Get the fuck off me!” I jerked so hard from Peter’s grip in that I almost flung myself into the door. “Shit, I’m sorry, I am so sorry.” The tears were a raging river now and Peter had look of concern and puzzlement plastered across his face. 

“Damn, are you okay? I didn’t mean to freak you out.” Peter apologized but all I could do was throw my left arm up in reflex to protect my face. I didn’t want to get hit.

“Mm, I’m f.. fine. I didn’t mean to upset you. Please don’t … Shit, I am sorry, so sorry.” Calm down Stiles, breathe. It’s okay. Peter didn’t hurt you, it was just a slight grab. A touch that caught you off guarded but you’re okay. Breathe. I brought my arm down when I convinced myself that Peter wouldn’t strike me. I then stared out the window to try to ground myself and to stop the trembling that invaded my body.

“What? You didn’t upset me. I am sorry if I scared you in any way. I didn’t want you tumbling out the car.” Peter had now pulled his car over to the side of the rode.

“Sorry.” It was the easiest word to form on my lips. Peter said he was not upset but over the years I learned that wasn’t usually the case when I got in trouble with others. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hands. At least I could stop the flow of water from my eyes but my insides were still churning like a tidal wave.

“Stop apologizing. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Peter insisted. I looked over at him trying to decipher if he really meant it and I wanted to believe him. His eyes had a slight watery glow to them and his lips were sad. I must have freaked Peter out too.

“I umm, I just, you did startle me a little when you grabbed me.” I managed to say completely tongue tied. 

“I figured that much. Just remember what I said the other day. Whatever you are dealing with, you don’t have to do it alone.” Peter told me. I wanted to believe him, I really did but it was so hard. I was scared about how Talia and Peter would really feel about me once they found out about all my personal inner struggles and maybe then they wouldn’t want someone like me around anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do try my best to upload each Friday. Next weekend I do have family in town so I am not sure when I will be able to get it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter opens up to Stiles in this chapter so hopefully it gives you guys some insight into him.

I flung the front door to the house open quickly. I didn’t even remember getting out of the car but I knew Peter was hot on my tail. I only had one goal – and that was my room. Peter had remained silent for the car ride home but he constantly glanced over at me like I was a fucking glass that was going to break at any minute. Maybe he was right but I was so tired at being scrutinized every five seconds.

“Stiles? Why aren’t you at school?” Talia yelled out as I ran into the house. I stopped to look at her. There was no denying that she wouldn’t notice my puffy red eyes. 

“I umm. I just.” Fuck, why do I lose the ability to talk when I am upset?

“He is not doing so well at that moment so I thought it was best if he stayed home today.” Peter chimed in.

“Oh my gosh. Are you sick Sweetie?” Talia asked as she came up to me and placed the back of her hand on my forehead to determine if I felt hot. Also known as the universal symbol of mother’s knowing whether or not their kids were ill.

“He’s not sick Darling.” Peter responded for me once again.

“Then what’s wrong?” Talia wondered as she took a step back to look me over from head to toe to figure out what could be wrong.

“I think maybe another panic attack.” Peter reasoned. He was probably right. 

“I’m okay now. I think I just want to lie down.” I wanted to escape from reality and from the quizzical looks from the Hales. I know they meant well but I still wasn’t ready to divulge why I was a such a mess. 

“Of course. I’ll bring you something to eat in a little bit.” Talia offered.

“Thanks.” I replied and started to make my way up the stairs so I could retreat to my bedroom.

“I wonder if I should call his mother.” I heard Talia pondering at Peter. I stilled on the steps and shuddered at the thought of getting Claudia involved now. She would probably think I was making shit up.

“Let him rest for now and we can decide later if we need to get his mother involved.” Peter suggested which then allowed me to complete my ascent to the top of the stairs since Claudia wasn’t going to be called at this moment.

The door to my room hardly closed by the time my bed caught my freefall. I landed on my stomach so I could bury my face in my pillow. The fluffy cushion would at least understand my tears and as a bonus, it wouldn’t ask any questions. At least I knew for few moments I could let my bed envelope me and maybe not feel so horrible.

The soft tap on my door woke me up from the slumber I had sobbed myself into. I wasn’t sure how long I had been out but I still felt utterly exhausted and groggy. Damn, crying takes a lot out of your body.

“Yes.” I answered to the rapping of fingers on the door.

“Can I come in Puppy?” Peter ask apprehensively. 

“I guess so.” I mumbled. Wasn’t sure if I was up for company but I assumed Peter wouldn’t leave me alone until he was positive I was okay. 

He slowly opened the door and sauntered in and took a seat at the end of the bed. I sat up and scooted towards the head of the bed so I could lean on the headboard.

“Are you feeling better?” Peter wondered with the same concern on his face from earlier in the day.

“I would have been fine going to school.” I tried to convince myself. Okay, it would have sucked big time.

“Maybe but you seemed really upset and were breathing a little erratically.”

“I guess I spazzed a little and it made me tired. “ 

“Are you ready to talk about it at all?” Peter questioned as he inched closer to me.

“Why do you always ask me that?”

“Maybe because I care and I am worried.” Peter explained. I rolled my eyes. “Do you not believe me?”

“I don’t know Peter. It’s hard to believe you sometimes. You talk a lot of shit.”

“I guess I do. How about I tell you a little about me which might put a little more perspective as to why I act the way I do.” Peter suggested as he used those damn blue eyes as a weapon to pull me in to want to listen.

“Fine but it still doesn’t mean I will believe that you care.” 

“Is it really that hard to believe that someone does care about you?” I did want to say yes but wasn’t ready to open up that can of worms right now.

“Just tell your damn story already.” 

“Okay, I was in high school, a little younger than you actually.”

“Let me guess, the love of your life burned you and now you’re this cynical old man who doesn’t want to get close to others.” I was pleased that I could jump to the end and figure Peter out all in a one minute.

“It’s my story and that’s not how it goes.” Peter insisted as he got more comfortable on the bed.

“Fine, I’ll listen to your story.”

“She was beautiful, recently moved to the area and I knew immediately that I wanted to be with her. Her luscious brown hair that fell to the top of her shoulders and those mesmerizing brown eyes to match. I swear it was love at first sight.” Peter’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he talked about this girl he was in love with.

“Can you spare me the mushy parts?” I pleaded.

“Fine. Anyway, her name was Mel. I befriended her, we became lab partners, then study partners, and then one day I finally convinced her to be my girlfriend.” Peter shuffled on the mattress and continued to focus on me as he shared his past.

“Things were going well. I mean so well that I couldn’t believe I was so lucky to have someone so beautiful and wonderful in my life.” Peter beamed. 

“And then something happened?” I queried but I already knew the answer.

“Yes, out the blue, it was the whole it’s not you, it’s me. She said she couldn’t be with me anymore. She stopped taking my calls and then basically ignored me at school.” Peter glanced down towards the floor. It appeared he had to gather his thoughts before he moved on with his story. 

“Anyway, one day I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to figure out what had happened. I mean if it was something I did, I needed to know and then maybe I could have fixed it. I tracked her down outside during lunch period where I had seen her retreat on several occasions. I didn’t really want to invade her privacy but I just had to talk to her.” Peter took a deep breath and looked back at me.

“When I saw Mel sitting there, she looked so pretty. I stopped for a moment still taking in her presence and then proceeded to sit next to her. When she saw me come near, she covered a bruise near her left eye and before I could say anything she asked me what the Hell was I doing there?” Peter now appeared to have trouble speaking the words. He was lost going back to this time in his life.

“What did you say?” I asked and then felt compelled to reach my hand out to his to show him that it was okay. He easily took my palm into his and gripped tightly. It weirded me out slightly but his touch was stimulating as well.

“Basically, what’s wrong? What did I do? She once again stated it wasn’t me and that she just couldn’t see me anymore and it was for the best. I had a hard time accepting that so I tried to drill more and she kept rebuffing me with one excuse after another. So I decided to change the subject and asked her what happened to her eye. She shrugged it off, ran into something I think she said.” Peter kept his eyes glued on me and I shuttered at hearing the same excuse I would say.

“I begged Mel to tell me the truth. I told her I loved her.”

“She said I would be better off without her in my life. I disagreed of course. She told me she wasn’t worth the trouble and I told her I loved her again and that we could get through anything.” Peter’s breath hitched. His past was definitely helping me understand why he may push people away too.

“She disagreed once again. I proclaimed she was as beautiful as the moon and the stars in hopes that she would see that I didn’t care about the bruise she carried. She said to please leave her alone and as she got up from where we sat to leave me wallowing and I did something I was not completely proud off.” Peter glanced down to our hands now attempting to ponder as to what he was going to say next. I remained quiet to let him think.

“I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving me. She jolted to a stop and trembled slightly. When I gripped her I had tugged at her shirt sleeve which made her top fall from her shoulder and then that’s when I noticed. She had another welt on her shoulder and I could see one peering from under the shirt from where it laid on her arm.” Peter sighed and returned his focus once again on me. 

“Of course, I asked her where she got the bruises from. And she basically told me all over again to leave her alone and stay away from her. She then ran away from me that day as well as away from my life.” I shifted on the mattress absorbing everything Peter was willing to let me hear – allowing me to enter into his past.

“After that, I only saw her a few more times at school. She had changed her number so I basically obliged her and stayed away. And then a month later, I found out why I hadn’t seen her around.” Peter hesitated before moving on. “The sick son of a bitch beat her so hard that she was in a coma.”

“Shit Peter. I’m sorry.” I saw that Peter had tears brimming in his eyes so I gripped his hand harder. Almost compelled to pull him into an embrace.

“I’m not telling you this story to get pity.” Peter shook his head, perhaps he was trying to regain his composure. I was stunned seeing Peter become so emotional – that he really did appear to have a heart under that stone cold exterior.

“Okay. Wh… what happened to her?” I slurred since I wasn’t really sure if I should ask or if I really wanted to know the answer. 

“Let’s just say Mel is in a better place right now, some place where her father will never be able to touch her again and a place where she has peace.” Peter finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

“That sucks Peter. I am really sorry.” I felt awful for Peter and I did not how to comfort him.

“Puppy, one of the reasons I am telling you this because I vowed from that day on that I would never let anyone I cared for or loved be hurt. I would do everything in my power to protect them.” I realized now he was taking about me.

“I’m not her Peter.”

“Fuck, I know that but damn if you don’t remind me of her.” He shook his head almost in disbelief of my denial and released his hand from mine. I felt a void for a moment when he withdrew his touch.

“What do you want me to say Peter? That you should be my knight in shiny armor to save the day? Please, just stop trying so hard.” Shit, he was really getting to me now. It was going to be hard not to gush everything out like a fucking geyser. I had to put a plug on it somehow. 

“No Puppy. I don’t expect to be your savior. Right now, all I want is for you to realize yourself that you are worth saving.” Fuck, this was going to be a long night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - I posted a one shot about Stiles/Peter/Chris earlier this week if you want to check it out. It's called Cuffed and it is a lot lighter than this fic. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter and I stared at each other for a while. Each of us not moving off the bed but we had both squirmed numerous times in an attempt to get more comfortable. 

Peter fucking Hale was damn stubborn and I knew he wasn’t going to leave this room until he got something from me. It was so hard keeping so much from him. Part of me wanted to explode all over him and tell him everything about Theo but the other part, the bigger part of me was fucking terrified to do so. I was scared that Peter would look at me differently. I was worried that Peter wouldn’t want to be with someone like me who had been molested by his own brother. I was petrified that perhaps he just wouldn’t want to be around me anymore if he found out just how broken I really was. 

I realized I had to give Peter something. After all, he did let me in to a huge part of his past so I should at least throw him a bone.

“Fine.” I hesitated. “I have a bully at school. Are you happy now?” This tidbit should throw Peter off the bigger picture for a while. 

“A bully huh?” Peter’s brow furrowed. He didn’t look totally surprised by this admission but I shuffled uncomfortably none of the less.

“Yes. A bully. I told you so now can you back off?” I got it handled. I really do; can’t he see that?

“How long has it been going on for?” Peter wondered. I should have known he was going to press for more information. I should have stayed quiet.

“A while. Most of my school career I guess.” I honestly didn’t have an answer for that. It seemed like Jackson was forever harassing me but he really didn’t come into the picture until High School. I guess Theo’s reign of terror crossed between home and school life for such a long time that it has become a blur.

“And no one has done anything about this? Your mom or a teacher?” Peter appeared to be perplexed about this. He stood up from the bed and starting pacing around the room.

“No one knows. I haven’t told anyone.” I averted my eyes from his.

“Why? And no one even noticed or suspected anything?” Peter raised his voice a little when he asked that question and I trembled in my skin ever so slightly. 

“Because it wouldn’t have done any good. I just put with up it. It seemed easier to do so. And I was very good at hiding things and making up stuff.” If I didn’t, I probably would have gotten beaten worse at home by Theo. Besides, it wouldn’t have mattered. 

“So basically what you’re telling me is that you have been bullied for a long time, no one knows, and you decided to keep it all to yourself?” Peter shook his head in disbelief. 

“Sounds about right.” He doesn’t and can’t understand why I had to live like that – why it was necessary to keep quiet. I couldn’t tell anyone and I was fairly sure that no one would believe me. Claudia wouldn’t have for sure and apparently, she wouldn’t have cared either.

“Okay then, tell me about this bully.” Peter almost demanded, now no longer pacing.

“Like what?” I now glanced back up to him.

“For starters, how about his name so I can break his face.” I snickered slightly when Peter said that. “That’s funny to you?”

“It’s a little funny that you want to break someone’s face for me.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Tell me his name now.” Peter ordered. I wanted to scream out Jackson’s name but I was fairly positive if Jackson got told on, he would just turn around and inform Theo and I didn’t want that. I couldn’t have that but I wasn’t sure if it was because I was scared that Theo would be mad or if he would be disappointed in me. Fuck, I really am co-dependent on him!

“No.” I stated firmly. 

“What do you mean no?” Peter questioned disapprovingly. 

“Because it won’t change a thing. He’ll get suspended and then be super pissed. Either he or his stupid posse will then retaliate. “The bullying wasn’t going to end until after I left high school – Jackson would see to it. He totally got off in some way by harassing me.

“He shouldn’t be getting away with this. I want to beat up that asshole.” Peter declared with a clinched fist. And boy did I want a front row seat to that.

“I know and I appreciate it. All I want is to hang my head down and just get by the next few months and graduate. Besides it hasn’t been as bad lately.”

“Not as bad? Sounds like you’re defending the little piece of shit.” 

“I’m not. I know you want to help but really most of the time, he’s more bark than bite.” I repositioned myself on the bed looking at Peter in hopes of convincing him not to do anything stupid.

“What exactly does he do?”

“Bully stuff – he calls me names and makes fun of me.” Okay, maybe some worse things too but Peter is already peeved. I shouldn’t give him any more fuel for the fire nor did I want to confess anything else tonight.

“Has he hurt you?” I wanted to hide the truth but Peter was already suspicious when he had seen my bruised cheek so I guess there were will be more fuel after all. I would have to tell him something.

“He has pushed me a few times into the lockers and sometimes on to the ground. Nothing major.” Peter scowled. Maybe it has been more than a few times. 

“What about hitting?” Peter asked.

“What?”

“Has he ever hit, punched, or struck you in any way?” Peter inquired.

“No, just the pushing and shoving.” I barely coughed out.

“Hmm.” Peter’s brain was working. He knew I wasn’t being completely honest. I was positive that Peter was fishing – he’s hoping that I would take the bait and divulge more. 

“I don’t like it. I want to go down that school. Fuck, I should sic Talia on the bastard. If you think I would get angry, you don’t want to be in her way when she’s on a war path when it comes to one of her own.” It was interesting to imagine Talia getting that mad since I had hardly seen that woman raise her voice. However, the way Peter described her potential ire, I was fairly sure I didn’t want to witness it. But, did he say one of her own? Does she really see me like that? 

“Peter, please. I am begging you to let this go and not say anything to Talia. I don’t want to worry her anymore and you’ll make it worse for me.”

“I’m not sure if I can just drop this Puppy.” 

“Please Peter.” I pleaded with my eyes.

“So you just want me to sit idly by and do nothing? I am not sure if I can do that. It is taking most of will power right now not to figure out who this ass wipe is.” 

“I really do it get. But seriously, it will become worse. I can handle it until I graduate.” I didn’t want to but I have endured Jackson tormenting me for a while so what’s another few months.? Peter palmed his hands in his eyes. I was sure he was getting very frustrated with me at the moment. 

“Fine, I’ll make a deal with you. For now, I will let you do it your way but if you come home with anymore bruises or I suspect that ass has said or done anything to you, heads will roll. Do I make myself clear Puppy?”

“Crystal. Thanks for not doing anything brash right now.”

“Still doesn’t mean I like it.” Peter still had his fist clinched into a tiny ball. He really was ticked. I could only wonder how he would react if he ever did find about what Theo has been doing to me. 

“By the way, thanks again. You were patient during my freak out.”

“It’s okay. I want you to get it through your thick skull that we’re here for you.” Peter explained once again. He made it sound so easy but I wasn’t so sure if it would be. 

“I know. Talia has been great and you have been, umm.” I hesitated. I needed to choose my words wisely.

“I have been what?” Peter smirked and sat down on the bed once again.

“Surprising.” Maybe the not the best word choice but it sounded about right. Peter smiled at me and I did my usual half grin back at him.

“For now Puppy, I’ll take it. Despite what you said earlier, I don’t think it’s easy for you to share your feelings so thank you.” He was right as usual. I always thought as myself as a hard read but Peter never had trouble seeing me anything other as an open book.

“Now I am fairly sure that Talia is still worried about you and she’s going to want you to eat so are you ready to leave this room?” Peter asked as he stood up from the bed once again. He held out his right hand in order for me to grab it. 

I obliged him and placed my hand into his without hesitation. Peter wrapped his fingers around mine and pulled me up from my seated position. His touch per usual provided me with security as well as another emotion this time. I almost felt my heart flutter and with that my knees going week. Peter must have sensed my overwhelming confusion as to how I was feeling since he took his left hand and placed it around my back. I assumed he was making sure that I wasn’t going to fall since I was wobbling but I was wrong.

Peter pulled me closer to him and proceeded to envelope me between his arms. He wrapped me up like a human burrito and I felt so safe and protected. I felt like I belonged in his embrace. Despite my shakiness, I was able to untangle my arms from his and hug him back. I wrapped myself as tight as I could around his waist and placed my head on his left shoulder.

“Thank you Peter.” I sighed into his shoulder blade. Small tears started to form in my eyes with my heightened emotions. Peter placed his hand on the back of my head and rubbed gently as I began to sob harder.

“It’s okay. I got you. And I’ll always will.” Peter whispered gently and I actually believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally puts a little of himself out there so this should slowly help him get to a better place.
> 
> I wanted to point out that I decided to not let Peter go after Jackson right now for a couple reasons. Firstly, there is something that comes up in a couple of chapters between Stiles and Jackson so I needed Jackson to be Jackson. And secondly, I haven't quite figured out what I am going to do yet with him as well. I have a few thoughts but if you guys have any ideas then let me know, But I am not sure if Peter going ballistic on him is the right thing.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. I really appreciate you all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the all the love, comments, and kudos. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> Not a whole lot happens in this chapter but hopefully you guys will enjoy it anyway.

The window view from the library was always so relaxing – tranquil and peaceful. I could get lost for hours reading and staring out outside and Peter and Talia would usually let me do it. It was like they sensed that this place was my personal retreat and honored my wishes to no be bothered. Of course, the serenity would only last so long because ultimately Peter wouldn’t or couldn’t stay away.

Today was no exception as I tried to piece together everything that Peter and I talked about last night. In a way, I had a hard time grasping that I started to let Peter in somewhat but that feeling was indescribable as well – knowing that for once in my life that I actually felt comfortable talking to someone. That I felt the desire that I could trust someone and not hide who I am but somehow I still needed to find a way to open up completely but it was hard to think about breaking down the walls I worked so hard on building up for most of my life.

“Puppy, always so predictable.” Peter smirked as he entered the room.

“Yep, that’s me.” I replied glancing from the window almost wondering how it would be around Peter after our embrace.

“So let’s go do something.” Peter suggested as he walked closer to me.

“Like what? I certainly don’t want to go to running in the woods again.” That was an epic fail. 

“Got it. Lesson learned. We won’t do that again.” Peter stated as he dangled some keys from his right hand.

“Going somewhere?” I asked perplexed with my right eyebrow raised.

“Yep. I thought it was time for a driving lesson.” 

“Seriously?” I jumped up to try to grab the keys but Peter raised them just high enough that I could not reach them. “You’re going to let me drive the BMW?” Best day ever!

“Ah, that would be a resounding no. We’ll be taking Talia’s car.” I shrugged my shoulders in disappointment, no longer best day ever. 

“Okay, let’s do this then.”

‘Great. I know just the right place. It’s a parking lot that no one ever uses.” Peter explained.

“Cool, let’s go.” Sounded good. I shouldn’t run into any cars there. 

 

I drummed the steering wheel for a few moments and then ran my hands up and down the sides of it as I stared out the windshield. I noticed I was breathing hard as well. It took all my might not to bite my bottom lip.

“It’s the pedal on the right.” Peter chimed in oh so close to sarcastic tone.

“I know which one it is.” I glared at him.

“Just making sure.” Peter smirked. I couldn’t tell if I wanted to hit him or ask for another hug. 

“Just a little nervous.” Okay, a lot nervous. I hadn’t driven in a while and Claudia had made me feel so bad when I messed up that I associate that moment with driving now. Driving pretty much equates to you fucked up again Stiles.

“Relax. You can’t possibly run into anything out here. It’s an abandoned lot. There’s nothing around. You’ll be fine.” Peter said reassuringly.

“I could run off the pavement and run into that tree over there.” I pointed towards a tree that was probably twenty feet off the paved service. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? You really do have low self-confidence.” 

“Yep, I really didn’t have to work hard for it either.” I replied back sarcastically as I locked eyes with Peter.

“Fuck Puppy, I do love it when spunk comes out and play. Just drive already you little brat.”

“Fine old man.” I grumbled.

Good the thing the car was an automatic or I probably would have dropped the engine and given Peter worse whiplash than he already developed with all the stopping and starting I did. Miraculously, I stayed on the pavement and even pulled in straight to some parking spots. My best feat of the day was backing in and staying within the lines. 

“I told you that you could do it.” Peter stated as I idled the car in a spot.

“Yes, you did. Thanks. This was really great.” It really was an amazing feeling to almost feel liberated. I now believed that I had some confidence that I could actually pass my driver’s test which would be amazing to not have to depend on others to drive me around. 

“You’re welcome. So I wanted to talk to you for a minute.” Peter mentioned with his mesmerizing blue eyes looking over at me. 

“Okay, sounds a little serious.” Peter had me a little worried. Shit, he wants to take back the hug. I am an idiot to think he gives a shit.

“It’s not really. I wanted to ask you about me going to New York.”

“What about it?” I had been dreading this. Is going to leave me? And Stiles you are an idiot, Peter seems to care so why would he regret hugging you. 

“Do you want me to go?” Peter asked as he looked at me – maybe trying to figure out from my facial expression how I would answer that. I was hoping it was blank.

“How the hell I am supposed to answer that? If I say yes, you are going to think I don’t care. If I say no, then I will feel selfish and you might miss out on a great opportunity.”

“I can see why you might feel rather conflicted but try to answer honestly.” That wouldn’t be easy but I guess it was time to put my heart on the line to test the waters. 

“Okay, I don’t want you to go.” The truth was easier to spew out then I thought but I shuffled uncomfortably on the seat. I was nervous to hear what he would say to my admission. 

“Oh good, I’m glad. I already told them that I wasn’t going to move. Sounds like I made the right decision.” Peter let out a long exhale.

“You already made a decision and still put me on the spot?” I asked angrily. Was he trying to test me? What the fuck?

“I was curious as to what you might say. Don’t be mad.” Peter stated.

“Too late for that.” I looked through the windshield to avoid his stupid eyes. 

“Oh come on, I don’t like it when Puppy is mad.” Peter responded as he grabbed for my hand. I flinched for a moment and then relaxed into his touch. Damn Peter and his comforting contact. 

“Then you shouldn’t have done something to piss me off.” 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t have asked you that when the decision was already made. I admit it I am a dumb ass.”

“Yes you are. Total dick move. And here I thought I could lay asshole to rest.” I looked back at Peter. His face was scrunched. He did appear upset that he made me angry.

“Not my best shining moment. I guess I still have a few things to learn. I am not so good at the people thing ether. Can you forgive me?” Peter then flashed his megawatt smile and his baby blues. I wanted to stay angry but I couldn’t. Maybe he really did make a poor choice. It’s not like he’s a relationship expert either. 

“Shit, this time Peter but seriously, don’t play like that.” I have been sucked into situations like this before with Theo and that didn’t turn out so well for me so I am hoping that Peter is being honest that he was wrong. And that this not a case of me being gullible again and being swept up into someone’s charms.

“I promise I won’t be stupid like that again. However, there is a caveat to New York. They have asked me to fly over for a week to help them get situated. I will leave Sunday evening and will be back on Friday evening.” Peter explained. 

“This coming Sunday?” 

“Yes. Will you be alright?” Peter asked as he still clung to my hand. 

“Fuck Peter, I survived 17 years without you in my life. I am fairly certain that I can manage for a week.” Surviving yes but I am fairly certain I am going to miss him.

“I am sure you will but…” Peter trailed off seemingly trying to figure out what he wanted to say next as glanced around the car.

“Let me guess, don’t have another panic attack and freak Talia out.”

“That would be preferable. My darling sister might end up panicking more than you.” Peter smiled.

“I will try my best not to freak her out.” I hoped that I could accomplish that feat and not spaz out. 

“Good but I will need you to do me a favor. I want you to call me every night and tell me honestly if you are okay. And if you are not, I want you to tell me that as well. Can you do that for me?” Peter asked sincerely. 

“Sure.” I nodded my head but I was a little confused with the request.

“I mean it. I want to know if that the ass wipe has done or said anything to you or if anything else that might have happened.”

“Okay. I’ll call you.” I promised – how much I divulge on said phone call will be determined.

 

I leaned on Peter’s car as he threw his luggage in the trunk. He gave me a sideways look as to why I thought it was okay to be touching his precious car. Sunday came a lot quicker than I thought it would. I wasn’t sure why I was so anxious –it was only going to be a week. Surely, my whole world will not far apart in that amount of time but damn if my brain was toying with me not letting me forget that there would be a void.

“I am good to go.” Peter said as he sauntered over to me. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Is it lame that that I was already counting down the hours and minutes?

“I know. It might be nice to have Talia drive me to school for a change.”

“Admit it, you’ll miss our wonderful conversations.” I rolled my eyes as I stood up straight almost wishing I could have left my butt imprint on his car to annoy him a little and be that little brat.

“Remember, you promised to call me every night.” Peter reminded me as he stared into my eyes.

“I will.” 

“You better.” Peter insisted again as stepped closer to me. 

“I will call you every night. “

“Good. I should be going. Don’t want to miss my flight.” Peter reached out his arms to pull me into a hug. I totally didn’t hesitate this time and let myself be entangled among him, breathing in his sweet cedar smell. I didn’t want to let go.

“Are you going to miss me Puppy? I’m fairly sure I am going to miss you.” Peter said into the top of head. 

“Yes, I am going to miss you.” I whispered back and hoped he wouldn’t notice the tear falling from my eye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little treat for you guys - I'm posting on a Thursday.
> 
> A bad thing does happen between Stiles and Jackson but most of it happens off screen. I promise guys, the bad things happening to Stiles are almost over - just a little more.
> 
> As always thanks for the lovely comments and for reading.

“So, tonight is the night.” Talia chimed in bringing me back to reality. Per usual, I was staring out the car window and ignoring life on my way to school.

“What?”

“Peter will be home tonight.” She didn’t have to remind me of that. I had totally been counting down the days. It is now 12 hours and 23 minutes until Peter should arrive home.

“Yep. I guess you’ll be off of chauffeur duty next week.”

“It’s okay. I haven’t minded. It has given us some time to talk.” Talia mentioned. Sweet of her to say but it has been generally lopsided with her talking and me nodding.

“Right.” I continued to stare out the window to try to escape again.

“You’ve been talking to him every night, haven’t you?” Talia queried. That question pulled me back and I glanced over to her. 

“Umm, yes.” I didn’t want to lie but it was weird to tell her the truth as well. I started fidgeting with my fingers wondering where this chat was going to go. And in reality, Peter’s and I’s chatting went deeper than I thought it would.

Peter’s ask of me calling each night to tell him I was okay was just the cusp of our nightly conversations. The phone calls went on for hours. He would delve into my daily schedule by asking how each of my classes were going, about homework, and even if I had any tests. He in turn went into detail about the inadequate people he was working with and the lavish meals that were bestowed upon him. He mentioned he missed Talia’s cooking and his own bed and couldn’t wait to get back home. I concurred with the last statement. The hours just floated with our idle chit chat and I had surprised myself looking forward to our nightly phone calls.

“It’s nice you guys seem to be getting along now …” Talia trailed off, evidently wanting to say more but hesitating. 

“I sense a but.” What was she going to say? Damn, I might break my fingers with the fidgeting before Talia comes out with it already. 

“But I know my brother. I just want you to be careful.”

“Okay?” I questioned. We’re just talking and talking but not much else.

“It’s just… Peter is not usually good with people and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Talia explained as she looked over at me.

“Thanks but we’re just talking and hanging out here and there.” I insisted to Talia but I agree I didn’t want to get hurt either. 

“I know sweetie but I have seen the way Peter looks at you.” Talia appeared to have a half smile and concerned look at the same time come across her face.

“What do you mean?” I now moved on to playing with the hem of my shirt.

“I think Peter might like you. He seems happier than I have seen him in a long time.” Talia stated. “I do want to see my brother happy but I also don’t want to see anyone like yourself get burned if Peter decides he can’t handle things.”

“Me either.” Is she for real? She thinks Peter likes me. This can’t be happening.

“I’m just saying I don’t know exactly what’s going on between the two of you but you both should tread carefully.”

“I will but we are just friends.”

“Okay but do know if the friendship develops into something more and Peter hurts you, I have no qualms kicking his ass.” Talia smiled.

“Thanks Talia.” It was nice to know that I could count on Talia but fuck, is Peter really into me?

 

 

I rode the high all day thinking about what Talia had said about Peter. I fantasized about what it would be like when he finally got home – would we just talk and continue to be friends or would our relationship actually move a step forward; albeit a terrifying step. My heartstrings were being pulled in so many directions right now – I was excited to see what may develop but terrified at the notion of actually being with someone. If I did manage to let myself be with Peter, then I would need to find a way to let my guard down and be completely honest with him which was hard to reconcile since I wasn’t always truthful to myself. 

I was grateful that it was now last period with stupid PE and that was wrapped up so I could leave and count down the few remaining hours until Peter’s arrival. My anxiety level was running on high in the anticipation of his arrival but I also felt like a kid on Christmas morning waiting for Santa to climb down the chimney.

“Stilinski!” The unmistakable voice of Jackson. Of course, he had to ruin my happy thoughts. I stood from the bench I had been seated on to look at him. He was alone, his posse not around. Oddly, no one seemed to be present in the locker room at this time. They must have all filtered out without me noticing.

“What Jackson?” I asked but had no desire to hear what he was going to say.

“Where’s your sugar daddy been all week? I haven’t seen him.” Jackson mentioned smugly.

“I told you he’s not my sugar daddy and he is out of town right now.”

“What happened Stilinski? He ran away because you’re not satisfying him enough. Did you not drop to your knees when he asked you to?” Jackson grinned, appearing very satisfied with himself. 

“It’s not like that. Now are you done?” I get Jackson likes to antagonize me but where was he going with this?

“I’m far from done.” Jackson sneered as he inched closer.

“What then?” I asked. I tried to step backwards from Jackson but there was nowhere for me to go. I was basically wedged between the bench and the locker. 

“I heard something interesting about you.” Jackson smiled deviously.

“I’m really not that interesting Jackson. You should know that better than anyone.”

“I hear that you give really good head which makes perfect sense having a sugar daddy around.” Jackson reasoned.

“I can’t imagine where you heard something like that and you of all people should realize I am not good anything.” I was beginning to wonder where he heard this. I remained stilled just looking back at him.

“Let’s just say I have it on a good authority. A very reputable source told me. And this source told me that this was actually something you were good at.” Jackson smiled again as he leaned forward and stepped over the bench. I could feel his breath on my face.

“I think that person was mistaken.” Thoughts starting racing through my head as to who was spreading rumors like this and why he adamantly believed this person – his trusted source.

“I have to admit Stilinski that I was surprised a loser like you would be good at anything but I guess there’s hope.”

“Fine Jackson. What the Hell do you want?” I already knew.

“Isn’t obviously Stilinski? Just like your sugar daddy, I want you on your knees.” Jackson almost demanded. I shuddered to my inner core when those words came out from his mouth.

“Screw you Jackson.” I balled up my right hand in a fist in anger but I knew I didn’t stand a chance against him. 

“Maybe later Stilinski. We’ll just start off slow this time.” Jackson snickered. “Now we both know that this is going to happen one way or another. It’s up to you whether you want to make it easy or hard for yourself. I actually wouldn’t mind if it you wanted to be difficult about it.” The bastard smiled. 

I glanced around the locker room to see if anyone else was around and to determine if I had a chance to make a quick getaway. Jackson had infringed on my entire personal space and I had no place to go. I took a deep breath trying to keep myself calm and then bit my bottom lip in attempt to ground myself.

“Jackson, please. I don’t know what you heard. Don’t make me do this.” I didn’t want to beg but I had no other choice.

“Stilinski, begging is not a good look on you and I am fairly positive you don’t want me to say anything bad about you to Theo. He would be really disappointed in you if he found out that you didn’t listen to me.” What the fuck? He’s threatening to go to Theo and I can’t have that. Fuck fuck fuck! I hate him so much and now I will hate myself more.

I dropped down to my knees and opened up my mouth. I heard Jackson unzip his pants and then notated his hard cock near my eyes. He muttered something degrading at me. I closed my eyes as I waited to feel his huge cock get shoved down my throat. 

 

 

I was never so happy that Talia was a not pushy person. She clearly sensed I was distressed when she picked me up from school but she laid off me after she asked me for the first time if I was okay. It took all my will not to have a mental breakdown in the car. I thought for sure I was going to cry as the memory of Jackson stayed at the forefront of my mind and I bit down on my tongue in an attempt to suppress the sobs.

When we arrived home, Talia suggested a snack since we would be having a later dinner with Peter’s late arrival at home. I declined and proceeded to go upstairs trying to wipe out any and all thoughts of Jackson’s dick down my throat. I almost gagged right on the stairs. I had tried to rinse my mouth out at the school but his bitter taste still clung inside me – not enough antiseptic mouthwash in the world will rid Jackson’s fucking cum from my internal cavities.

I started to round the corner on the top floor towards my room but stopped instead. I glanced down the hall towards Peter’s room. I felt like I could possibly find some solace in his bedroom – just like the comfort that Theo’s old lacrosse jersey used to provide me. I slowly wandered to the edge of his room and stood for a moment taking in his personal area. I didn’t want to intrude but I needed to find a way to be grounded for a while – I yearned to forget about the fact that I was licking Jackson’s hard cock just a little a while ago. 

Peter’s bedroom was inviting so I stepped in and made my way to his closet. I opened the doors to reveal his clothes. I almost snickered when I saw how he had all his like shirts hung together and the colors went from lightest to darkest. “So damn anal Peter.” I plucked a darker blue Henley off the hanger and brought it to my nose – yep, all Peter. His scent lingered near my nostrils and I realized I needed his cedar odor near me now to calm me down. 

My shirt was on the floor in a matter of seconds and Peter’s was tossed over my head. It was a little big for me as it draped somewhat off my shoulder but it was bliss – I felt safe for a moment thinking of Peter nearby. Pondering his arms engulfing me once again and reminding me that he was here for me. 

The bed staring back at me was too irresistible. If I was going to get lost in Peter’s aroma, might as well go the whole way. I quickly laid down on the mattress and let the pillow cradle my head. I closed my eyes but all I saw was Jackson, his stupid grin, and his engorged cock toying with me. I squeezed my lids tighter hoping the event would fade away. Somewhere along the way, the incident drifted to the back of my mind because I fell asleep. 

 

I swatted my hand at what appeared to be a fly that landed on my left cheek but it was relentless. It kept landing on me the more I swung at the insect – stupid thing woke me from my nap. I finally opened my eyes to see the flying bug but instead I saw Peter hovering over me with a stupid grin and removing his finger from the side of my face.

“It’s about time. I thought I was going to have to throw water on you next.” Peter claimed as still stood smiling.

“You’re home? Oh, God, you’re home and I am sleeping in your bed!” I sat up immediately in embarrassment. My cheeks had to be beet red.

“Yes you are and I might say it is a nice surprise.” Peter beamed as he looked at me up and down. “And I must say the shirt is a nice touch.”

Oh, fuck! Double embarrassment – he totally caught me red-handed wearing his damn shirt – his top full of his essence and security. I went to pull the Henley off over my head and Peter swatted at my hands to gesture me to stop.

“Puppy, it’s a nice look on you.” Peter grinned at me. I was a little uncomfortable but I started to relax when I saw that Peter didn’t seemed phased one bit. “Is everything okay?”

“Um hmm.” I shouldn’t lie to him but he might kill Jackson if I tell him the truth. I arose from the bed and stood before Peter getting lost in those blue orbs.

“Really? The little bastard didn’t do anything or lay a hand on you, right?” Peter questioned with his eyebrow cocked.

“No.” Technically, Jackson didn’t lay a hand on me – he just shoved his dick down my throat so I was lying? Maybe omitting some details. Okay, said hand did touch the top of my head pushing me on his dick further.

“Hmm.” Peter wasn’t convinced.

“So Talia prepared lasagna for dinner. Are you hungry?” I quickly changed the subject hoping Peter would go with it. I shuffled my feet on the floor nervously.

“Actually, I am. I really missed her cooking.”

“She is a great cook. Too bad you missed Taco Tuesday.” I rubbed it in a little and started walking towards the door. Peter grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving.

“Guess I’ll have to catch it next week. I wanted to ask you something.” Peter’s breath almost hitched as he continued to grasp my hand.

“Okay. What?”

“I was wondering if you would sleep in here with me tonight.” Peter stated not taking his eyes off of me, probably trying to determine my reaction and fuck right now, I was terrified. I wonder if he can sense my heart beating a mile a minute.

“Sleep with you?” For months, I dreamt about having my tongue on his cock, Peter bringing me to orgasm and now – I was scared to death. I trembled lightly. 

“Yes Puppy. Just sleep. Nothing more. I just want to be near you after this time apart.” Peter sounded genuine and just sleep. How bad could that be?

“Oh, okay. I guess I can do that.” I replied hoping that I actually would go through with it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot lighter than the last one.
> 
> As always thanks for reading. I really appreciate it.

Dinner was the longest meal of my life. The food was great but Talia acted like she hadn’t seen Peter in years. She asked every single detail about his trip from if he had an aisle or window seat on the plane to the fucking thread count of the sheets in the hotel. I volunteered to clear the table and do the dishes. As much as I was completely terrified of sharing a bed with Peter, I also couldn’t wait to go upstairs and needless to say I was so relieved when Peter told Talia he had to go unpack and was tired. Bingo! I could finally go meet up with him so I cleaned the dishes in a mad hurry.

 

I lingered at the bedroom door glancing over to Peter who was sitting on the bed reading a book. He must have sensed my presence since he hardly glanced away from his novel.

“Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there all night?” Peter asked with his sly grin.

“Right.” I closed the door and shuffled across the room to the other side of the bed. I still wore Peter’s shirt and wondered if Talia had noticed since I hadn’t changed for dinner. However, I did throw some sweats on to be more comfortable for when I entered the bed with Peter.

I swung myself onto the bed to lay down on my back and placed my arms on either side of me. I probably looked more ready to be put in a casket then to be going to sleep. 

“Are you seriously going to sleep on top of the covers?” Peter asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and realized I must look really stupid at the moment.

“No.” I replied. I got back up and pulled the covers down and laid back down on my side with my back to Peter. I hovered close to the edge of the bed. If one stray limb lingered off the bed, I would be on the floor for sure. 

“So is this your plan? To sleep all away over there?” Peter queried. I heard him shuffle on the mattress. 

“Actually, it was.” Could I sound any more like an idiot?

“You know, I don’t bite. Why don’t you move a little closer?” I nodded and scooted maybe 3 inches towards Peter. Peter chuckled. “How about a little closer?” 

I took a deep breath. Peter was right. I know he doesn’t bite but I was having a hard time convincing myself that all he wanted to do was just sleep and I didn’t want to disappoint him. I slid my body nearer to Peter.

Peter took my proximity as a sign to then put his arm around my waist and pull me towards him. He wrapped himself around the rest of my body. I felt his leg draped across mine and the heat of his cock pressed against my ass. I breathed deeply once again.

“I can feel the nervousness radiating from you.” Peter astutely proclaimed.

“Maybe because I am.” I was definitely apprehensive. This whole thing was new territory for me and didn’t want to fuck it up like most things in my life.

“I told you Puppy, just sleep. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” Peter insisted as I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

“Thanks but what if I am never ready to do other things?” I wondered. I didn’t mean to say that aloud but maybe as much as desired to do certain things with Peter, perhaps I will never feel comfortable doing so. I might always feel a little bit terrified. But I did like him cuddling with me. I could totally get used to this, now that I have relaxed a bit.

“Then I’ll wait.” Peter insisted as he now interlocked his fingers with mine.

“Seriously, it might be a really long time.” 

“Puppy, don’t you get it? I will wait for you.” Peter insisted as he gripped his hand tighter into mine. Inhaling his sweet cedar scent made me grow weaker and more boneless. I settled into Peter’s protected hold realizing that I may never want to leave the security of Peter’s embrace ever again.

 

I awoke with some light shining into the room and with Peter still encompassing my body. Either we didn’t move at all last night or we just ended up back where we started. Part of me didn’t want to exit this place of comfort but the other part – the stomach part was saying something different. I dislodged myself carefully from Peter’s clutches trying not to disturb his slumber but I had failed.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked groggily as he tried to pull me back into the bed beside him.

“I sort of have to pee and I want some breakfast.” Peter looked at me through half shut eyes.

“Okay but promise me to come back to bed after breakfast.” Peter stated still sleepily. 

“Really? Is this what you want to do all day?” The New York trip must have wiped him out or he was more of a softie than I thought. 

“Yep. Besides what plans do you have? Moping around the library all day?” 

“I told you, it is more for meditative purposes.” Okay, maybe I did mope.

“Whatever Puppy. I just want to spend more time with you, is that okay?” Peter asked using his blue orbital weapons this time.

“I guess I could get behind that idea.” I responded and turned to the exit bedroom. I opened the door and startled when I saw Talia standing outside mid-knock.

“Peter, have you …oh, Stiles? You’re here?” Talia looked at me in a state of shock and confusion. I am fairly sure a feather could have knocked her over.

“Good morning darling.” Peter called from the bed.

“Morning Peter.” Talia said as she peered over my shoulder towards her brother. I averted my eyes to the floor. I could not look at her in the eyes. I was embarrassed and most of all I didn’t want to take a chance of seeing any flicker of disappointment in her face.

“I was just coming by to see if you knew where Stiles was but I guess I figured that out.” I nodded and shuffled my feet still downcast towards the floor. 

“We were just sleeping darling.”

“Mm hmm. Just friends huh?” Talia asked but it felt like a dagger to the heart. I now glanced back up to her and shook my head. “Okay then.” Talia murmured and turned to walk away. I looked back towards Peter.

“I think she might be mad.” 

“She’ll be fine Puppy.” Peter assumed and appeared to sink into the confines of his mattress.

“Maybe but I am going to go talk to her.” I thought it was best to try to say something to her. 

I bumbled my way to the kitchen and saw Talia sitting at the table. She had her hands wrapped around a mug and was staring into her coffee. Across from her was a plate filled with bacon and eggs. This woman could not be any more amazing.

I scooted into the chair across from her and slowly starting eating.

“Are you mad at me?” I asked with probably too much egg in my mouth.

“Oh Sweetie, I am not mad. Just a little conflicted.” Talia sighed out. 

“Conflicted?” I asked as I noticed Talia rubbing her thumb around the handle of her mug. 

“Yes, I want you to be happy but Peter is old enough to be your father.” Talia took some deep breaths and I nodded in my head in agreement.” He can be a complete ass and not to mention he is terrible at relationships. Not that he really does the relationship thing.” 

“I know.” I agreed as I continued to shove breakfast in my mouth. I looked at her and so appreciated the care that she was showing towards me. I knew Peter might not be the best but he was starting to show me how he really can be.

“However, as we talked yesterday, I can tell that he likes you and you evidently like him.” Talia admitted staring back at her coffee once again – maybe trying to make an escape from this conversation. 

“I think I do Talia.” I stated as I now shuffled around some of the food on my plate. It was hard to admit but I was developing feelings for Peter. It was nice to be liked for who I am but I didn’t want to get too comfortable either.

“I’m glad that seems like you might be able to find some happiness. It’s weird to think that it might come from my brother of all people though.” Talia rolled her eyes in disbelief. 

“I wouldn’t have believed it either especially how things started off between us.” 

“Oh yes, Peter’s little song and dance game. He’s an idiot sometimes but I knew there was something going on sooner than later when he insisted that he pick you up from school every day. He got this stupid little grin on his face when it was time to go get you.” Talia shook her head as she finally removed her hand from the coffee mug.

“Really?” It was hard to imagine that Peter got happy with something that seems so insignificant. 

“Yes Sweetie but don’t tell him I told you that.” Talia smiled. “Just please heed my advice from yesterday and be careful. I don’t want to see either of you get hurt.” 

“I will. I promise. Does this mean I have your blessing?” I looked towards Talia to gauge how she may be thinking. 

“Well, I am not exactly going to throw a party but I won’t stand in the way either. And remember, I will kick his ass if he breaks your heart.” I sighed out the breath I was holding in – relieved that she was on board and grateful that she totally had my back.

“Thank you Talia. It really does mean a lot to me.” How I wish this woman could have been around for my whole life.

“I’m glad Sweetie but you are still seventeen so there is no sex until you’re eighteen.” Talia blurted out seemingly from nowhere. 

“What?” Did she just say what I think she just said? I might not be ready to do the deed tomorrow but eighteen? She has to be kidding. 

“You’re a still minor and right now you are under my care so I would appreciate it if you waited.” 

“Oh o- okay?” I somewhat sputtered out as I looked back at the rest of the uneaten food on my plate since this conversation was going into an uncomfortable direction. 

“Now, just to be make sure, you know what goes where and that no means no and what feels good or not?” Talia questioned as she looked me up and down. Was she seriously trying to give me a sex talk right now? 

“Um yes. We talked about sex in school. Thank you?” I was mortified. I couldn’t even look at her face. I felt my cheeks go flush.

“Oh right. Of course, you did. Well if you need any advice, let me know except I don’t know much about the penis.” No, she didn’t just say that. I felt the urge to bang my head on the table right now.

“Also, if you like I can take you out shopping for condoms and lube when you’re closer to eighteen.” Oh, my God, it just got more embarrassing. I wanted to crawl under the table and just die. She wants to take me condom shopping!

“Talia darling, stop embarrassing the boy.” Peter chimed in as he entered the kitchen. Yes, this uncomfortableness can now come to an end. Finally, no more sex talk from Talia.

“I just want to make sure that he is taken care off.” Talia insisted as looked towards Peter.

“Of course darling. I will definitely make sure he is taken care of.” Peter grinned as he carded his fingers through my hair. “Maybe we can get the kind that is ribbed for his pleasure.” 

“Oh my God! I am done. Thanks for the chat guys.” I pushed my chair out from the table to leave before they pulled me into this horror anymore. I left the kitchen and heard them slightly conversing back and forth about my utter embarrassment and then laughter broke out. They were enjoying it way too much.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrated Thanksgiving, hope everyone had a good one.
> 
> I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. I was fun to write and I cannot wait to share the ones I am working on now.
> 
> For this one, Stiles does open up to Peter a little more.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

I had perched myself on Peter’s bed waiting for him to return from the kitchen and decided to flip through emails on my tablet to see if anything exciting caught my eye. As I scrolled through the messages, I notated an email from Claudia. I clicked on it out of curiosity since she hadn’t communicated with me a whole lot.

Stiles,

Hope everything is going well at the Hale house. My trip around the   
world is going fantastically and has brought some unexpected surprises which   
leads me to why I am writing this to you today. I have met an Italian   
gentleman who is everything I could imagine. He is handsome, nice, and he   
even owns his own company. At this point I am not sure when I plan to   
leave Italy. It mostly depends on how things evolve with Sergio.

Take care,  
Mom

“Wow!” I sighed out loud. Of course, she met someone and no surprise he is rich. I felt a tear form on my right eye. Part of me could care less, another part of me felt like she was betraying my father’s memory, and then there was the section of me that missed her. I hated that I still longed for her in some capacity.

“I almost thought you would go hide in your room.” Peter stated startling me. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

“I thought about it. Did Talia talk about sex like that with her kids?” I wondered as Peter joined me on the bed.

“I’m not sure but it wouldn’t surprise me. She just wants another way to look out for you. And by the way Puppy, I have no intention of using a condom with you.” Peter smiled as he placed his hand near my left eye acting like he wanted to push unwanted strands of hair from my face.

“Okay?” I half smiled back at him and then looked away almost feeling vulnerable. “Seriously though, she said she wants me to wait until I’m eighteen. That seems forever from now.”

“Not that I condone lying but it’s not like she has to know.” Peter reasoned.

“She’ll know.” I figured looking back at Peter.

“Are you just going to go up to her and say, by the way, your brother fucked me last night?” Peter grinned. He was still enjoying this way too much.

“No but, shit. She’ll just know. She’ll figure it out. Fuck, it would probably would tumble out of my mouth.” Peter laughed. “It’s not funny.”

“It sort of is. We’ll work on what to say to Talia when the time comes? Don’t worry about right now.”

“Okay. I assume you know that I am a virgin.” Blow jobs and hand jobs with Theo so don’t count.

“I was sort of leaning in that direction.” Peter replied with his grin still plastered on his face. “Are you okay though? You look a little down again.” 

“I got an email from my mom and she just mentioned something.” I sputtered out easily. I was surprised that I told Peter without hesitating.

“Something bad?” Peter wondered.

“Not really. She’s hooking up with some rich Italian dude and she doesn’t know if and when she might come back home.” I sighed.

“Oh” That was all Peter said. I guess he was waiting for me to pour my heart out more.

“The thing is I don’t know what I’m going to do. I have zero plans for college. My dad left me some money but it’s not enough. Hell, I don’t even know where I am going to live. I just sort of assumed that me and Claud.. mom would be living together by then. Fuck, I am so screwed.” I started to put my hands in my face in a sign of defeat.

“I’ll help you pay for college. I’m sure Talia will have no problem with you staying here if you don’t want to live on campus.” Peter assumed as he pulled my hands down.

“I don’t want any handouts. I can’t take your money.” I was surprised that Peter was willing to be so generous. It was truly one of the nicest things someone has done for me. “You don’t think Talia will mind?”

“Puppy, she adores you. I don’t think she’ll mind. And me offering to help you is not a handout so please consider it.”

“If I say yes, it’s a loan. I will pay you back.” It will take me a fucking lifetime and Peter knows it.

“Of course, if it means you take some financial assistance from me, we can work something out. Maybe we can check out some colleges if you like.” Peter suggested and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. Just thinking about going away to school seemed incredibly overwhelming.

“I guess.” I couldn’t seem to string together a firmer answer.

“Maybe we can start by looking at some on line courses first and then maybe later you can work yourself up to taking classes on campus.” Peter must have sensed my hesitation about university life. Heck, I probably was radiating fear as well. When did I get so frantic around others?

“Okay, maybe we can do that.” Taking on line classes meant not interacting with other people on a consistent basis so I should be able to tolerate that and hopefully not have another freaking meltdown.

“Good. Curious though since you don’t really talk about your mom.” Peter astutely said.

“Not much to say about her, I guess.” 

“Well, she’s been gone for a while. You certainly haven’t said that you missed her or anything.” Peter mentioned as once again as he placed his hand near the top of my eye playing with my hair.

“Because I don’t know how much I miss her.” Once again, I admitted freely and leaned into his caress. The man had amazing hands – they were firm but they also were soft. I believed he had magic hands – one touch and you would be carried off to another world. 

“Oh. Are you not close to your mom?” Peter wondered and almost seemed concerned.

“It’s complicated. We have what you would call a strained relationship.” And that was probably putting it mildly.

“I see. Do you want to talk about it?”

“You always want me to talk about things.”

“It’s because you never do.” Peter did make a valid point. I took a deep breath. This evidently was going to be another chapter of my life that Peter was going to get to read. Sometimes I hate how easy it is for him to turn the pages to my life story even when I try to tear them out. 

“Okay.” I hesitated again. Peter moved his hand to my shoulder and gave me a gentle push to guide me to lie down on the bed. He then followed suit and reclined next to me.

“I’m listening.’ Peter said as he grabbed my hand into his. I could never tire of feeling that man’s digits intertwined with mine.

“When I was younger, things were great. As I got older, that’s when things started not going so well and that’s when I started becoming a fuck up. When my dad died, it became worse. Everything I did was wrong or stupid in her eyes.” It was hard opening up this facet of my life to Peter.

“I see. How bad are we talking about?” Peter asked. Probably trying to figure out if I am so messed up and broken because of Claudia. “And by the way, I don’t think you are fuck up.”

“Basically, Theo was always seen as perfect and me not so much. He would get the praise and accolades while I would get, what’s wrong with Stiles? Why can’t he be more like his brother?” Just replaying those questions in my mind got my head in bad place. It took will power not to break down and cry at this moment and bury my head into Peter’s chest.

“Well that helps explain some of his cockiness. “Peter reasoned. 

“Yea. It just was hard living in his shadow constantly and I felt like mom would always keep me there. Like if I ever came out of the darkness, she would find a way to push me back in.” I exhaled deeply still interlocking my fingers with his.

“Sounds rough Puppy. I’m sorry you had to live like that.” 

“It was my life. Just got used to it after a while and figured that was the hand I got dealt with. No matter how much reshuffling there was.” Peter grasped my hand harder.

“I’m sorry.” Peter genuinely sounded empathetic. 

“It’s s’okay. It is what it is.” I tried to convince myself. 

“Did she ever hurt you?” Peter asked. He’s on his fishing expedition again. I’ll give it to Peter, he’s definitely relentless. 

“No.” Claudia usually controlled herself and limited herself to yelling. “Her favorite thing was taking things away. “I flinched when some of the memories of those times came back to me. 

Claudia would take away my cell phone or tablet. What I really hated was when I had to stand in the corner and be made watch what Theo was doing – if he was watching TV, I had to look at him watching the TV and the same thing for video games. Theo thought it was funny so he even incorporated as he put it “fun times’ into our bedroom romps on occasion. He would make me kneel in the corner as he jerked himself off and made me stare at him the whole time. If I didn’t do it, he would cut me off from him for two days. I disobeyed once and those were some of the longest two days in my life so I made sure not to mess that up again.

“I see.” I guess Peter believed me. Claudia was a bitch many times but she usually kept her assaults to the mental kind. Damn, I come from a great family!

“Can we talk about something else now? “I was done with confession for the day and no longer wanted to recollect the painful memories that were flooding back now.

“Thank you for telling me that though.” Peter smiled like he won first prize at the fair. It wasn’t horrible letting him see this part of my life but wasn’t exactly a walk in the park either.

“Yep.” And now my mind was slowing drifting back to that time of my life – all those times when Claudia said I was a failure. How I would not amount to anything. Fuck, she made me feel so low and yet I still feel connected to her. She did not have the same addictive quality of Theo but she certainly had that guilty pleasure attribute going on. 

“You know what you need Puppy?” Peter inquired in almost a devious way.

“What? To get laid?” I rolled my eyes in anticipation in what he was going to say.

“Well yes but that’s not what I was going to say. I think you need to go on a proper date.”

“A date?” My heart actually skipped a beat. I’ve never been on a date.

‘Yes Puppy. You need to go out and have a night where you are doted on.”

“Are you old man asking me out on a date?” Is this for real? 

“Yes. I want to take you out. Do you have something in that closet of yours that looks half decent?” Peter wondered. I almost wanted to be insulted but he had a valid point. I don’t exactly own the best-looking clothing.

“I’m sure I could muster something up.”

“Good, I will pick you up in front of your room around 7:00 this Friday evening.”

“Sounds good but just to be sure we’re clear, I don’t put out on a first date.” I half way joked.

“I assumed but maybe we could possibly kiss?” Peter asked with the cutest pout I have ever seen and of course his blue orbs sucking in me as usual.

“I might be willing to take that into consideration.” I smiled at Peter.

“Is that a smile I see Puppy?”

“Shut up.” I jested. 

“Oh come on. You should definitely smile more. It’s a good look on you. You should totally do it more.” Peter reasoned as he grinned back at me. I had to admit it was nice to feel my lips curve in a different direction.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. So, do you think we could cuddle some more?” Peter’s eyes glistened. 

“You don’t really strike me as a cuddler.” I said. 

“Well Puppy, I guess when it comes to you, it’s just something I want to do.” Fuck, if Peter keeps saying shit like that, I am going to melt and perhaps be less terrified off taking my clothes off and letting him pound me into the mattress. 

“O-okay.” I couldn’t say no. I wanted his arms around me again. I yearned to feel Peter envelope me. I turned away from him so Peter could pull me closer to his body like he did last night. Once again, his leg draped over mine and just like before, his cock was radiating heat near my ass. He intertwined his fingers amongst mine and I exhaled deeply to relax into his touch. His lips ghosted the back of my neck and I realized that I would be happy if I never left Peter’s bed ever again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a couple of things I want to point out with this chapter:
> 
> Firstly, the first part doesn't go with the second part so it doesn't really flow that well but I still wanted to put it out there.
> 
> Secondly, the second part does involve an incident between Stiles and Jackson and my plans were not to have anything else go down between the two of them. I then realized this could be a good way to clue Talia in to part of Stiles life. So, it picks up after the incident and I tried to make it not too bad and more about Talia. Hopefully you guys understand - I really wanted a feisty Talia.
> 
> As always thanks for all the love and support. You guys rock!

My closet was a goldmine of out of style clothes and consisted of a lot plaid and hoodies. I even notated some hand me downs from Theo but his shirts usually were too big on me. I basically had crap to wear and was totally going to look significantly inferior to Peter. Shit, I should cancel the date. What was I thinking anyway? Does that man really want to spend an evening with me? Why would he? I am fucking loser!

I tossed some clothes onto the bed in hopes an outfit would miraculously come together when my phone alerted me to a new text message. I took my phone from the nightstand and glanced at it. I was surprised to see a message from Theo. 

“Hey Little Dude.” Theo wrote

“Hey”

“Thanksgiving is just around the corner.”

“Right.” Fuck, Thanksgiving is coming up and Theo will be here – he will be in this same house with Peter!

“Looking forward to spending quality time with my bro.”

“Yea, me too.” How is this going to work with both Peter and Theo here? Stiles you really didn’t think this through as usual.

“Really? You don’t sound that excited.” How can he tell through a damn text?

“I am excited. Just distracted at the moment.” Extremely distracted by one Peter Hale.

“Cool. Derek and I will be driving down next Saturday.”

“Great. Can’t wait to see you.” For once I may have been stretching the truth a bit. I wanted to see Theo but I didn’t want to mess up the mojo with Peter either.

“Me either. We’ll have some fun. TTYL.” Fun? I wondered what kind of fun Theo was thinking about as I looked back at the pile of clothes strewn across the bed 

“Hmmf – what the hell am I going to wear?” I sighed out loud.

“Maybe I could help with that.” Talia interjected from my doorway. I jumped when I heard her voice. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t know you were there.” The good news is I am fairly sure I didn’t jump ten feet in the air like a scared cat. 

“Let me see what you have here in this closet.” Talia strolled over and began looking through my closet and fingered every article clothing I had twice. 

“Hmm.” Talia sighed. “Not much to work with here.”

“Yep. I guess I’ll just throw something together.” I looked down at the ground in defeat. My stupid wardrobe won this round.

“Nonsense. I’ll take you shopping.” Talia stated turning away from the closet.

“Really? You don’t have to do that.” I have now decided to make sure that there will be a shrine dedicated to Talia Hale.

“I want to. I know some stores we can check out.” Talia smiled. She reached out to my hand to guide me to the door.

“Why do you want to help? Thought you weren’t totally on board with me and Peter.” I wondered as I continued to let her lead me from my room.

“I am just being a little cautious but damn if Peter was not acting like a school girl when he told me he was taking you a date. How can I even begin to stand in the way of something like that? I didn’t know it was possible but you bring out the best in my brother.” Talia explained with her smile still painted across her face.

“Wow. Thank you again. Let’s go shopping.” After what Talia said, how could I hesitate. Peter evidently sees something in me and she wants me to look nice for our date. I’m going to accept her help.

 

Talia’s idea of shopping was different than my way of thinking. I looked over onto my bed notating the several shopping bags as I relived all the damn stores she dragged me into. My feet were killing me but she insisted it was the price to pay to look good. And I had to admit, most of the choices she picked out, I really liked. I grabbed the first bag and pulled out the pair of jeans she whole heartedly convinced me to get. She said every boy needs a pair of tight skinny jeans. I wasn’t sure if I was in total agreement but they did curve nicely around my ass cheeks. They might not be fancy but I was positive that I was going to wear them on my date – why not tease Peter a little?

 

 

I was fairly positive that I never wanted to know what a fire breathing dragon would feel like on the back of my neck but now I know. Talia Hale does not fool around and I was convinced she was emitting flames from her mouth even though I could not see her since she standing directly behind me.

She was summoned to the school shortly after second period – my day was supposed to be a good one with my impending date with Peter later this evening and then Jackson put it all to Hell. 

Jackson’s father looked none too pleased with his son at the moment based on his angered facial expression but I was leaning more towards that he was just irritated that he was called down to the school for something that he probably saw as petty. My bruised face at the moment would disagree though.

Principal Deaton looked back and forth at both me and Jackson for a few moments probably trying to assimilate what had happened. We were both seated with our respective guardians standing behind us. First look should have given Principal Deaton a good theory, I mean Jackson was the one with the ice pack on his hand, and I had one on my left jawbone. Jackson fucking suckered punch me but this time the dumb prick wasn’t careful because someone saw what happened and reported it but they were not willing to say what they saw exactly. 

“Okay boys, do you want to tell me what happened?” Principal Deaton asked glancing at us once again. I shuffled in my seat. Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

“Isn’t it obvious? That boy punched Stiles.” Talia chimed in. 

“It was self-defense.” Mr. Whitmore replied back as he turned towards Talia.

“Self-defense my ass.” Talia retorted.

“Ms. Hale, language please.” Principal Deaton begged. 

“I will not tolerate that boy coming around Stiles.”

“Oh, come on. Boys will be boys. He hardly touched him.” Mr. Whitmore insisted. Dude, have you seen my face? I glared back at him.

“I don’t think so. Your son is an obnoxious bully.” Talia reasoned. Fuck yes Talia, you tell him.

“A bully? Lady, what the Hell are you smoking?”

“Ms. Hale, Mr. Whitmore, that is enough.” Principal Deaton tried to intervene but I was sure he was going to lose that battle. For once, it was great to have a front row seat to see what might happen.

“I don’t think so. With all due respect, Principal Deaton, this type of behavior has been going on for some time. You might forget but my daughter graduated from here last year and she was cheerleader. She saw firsthand the type of stunts the young Mr. Whitmore has done.” I sensed Talia shuffling behind me. 

“Ms. Hale, we take those kinds of accusations very seriously.”

“Then start taking it seriously.” The dragon’s claws were starting to come out. I swear I could feel her nails being imbedded in the back of the chair.

“Lady, you have no proof that has been going on and I don’t appreciate you accusing my son of such things. So therefore, it’s not my fault that your boy cannot handle himself in a fight. “

“Oh? Well then it’s not my fault that your son has to make others look bad by overcompensating because he has a damn small penis!” Fuck yes Talia. I never thought I wanted a protector but she can have the job any time. I looked over at the Whitmore’s, Jackson sat stoically flexing his sore hand while his father rolled his eyes. 

“Ms. Hale that is enough or I will have to ask you to leave.” 

“Agreed. My son and I don’t have to tolerate this rude behavior from this woman.”

“Hmm.” Talia sighed very loudly.

“I understand Mr. Whitmore but I do need Jackson to tell me his side of the story.” Principal Deaton looked over towards Jackson who appeared to squirm in his chair.

“Okay.” Jackson hesitated. “I was minding my own business and Stilinski comes by. All I did was ask him a question and he goes off on me so I swung at him. More to scare him and I didn’t think the punch would land.” Jackson shrugged. Fucking liar.

“See?” Mr. Whitmore chimed in with dopiest smile ever. “Self defense.”

“Mr. Stilinski, is that what happened?” Principal Deaton asked and then the whole room turned their eyes on me waiting to hear what I would say. Talia put her hand on my right shoulder to show support. It was a great gesture but it wasn’t enough.

“Sounds about right.” I mumbled and Talia gripped me harder. Maybe in disappointment or perhaps in sympathy that I couldn’t even stand up for myself here even with her unwavering support. Fuck, I am pathetic. 

 

I was totally grateful when the Hale home came into view or I should say my home now – the place where I can take refuge and feel completely safe from everyone. Never thought I would feel that way about anywhere but Peter and Talia had certainly made this place a safe haven for me and now I really wanted to escape from reality – or more from the disappointment that I have probably caused Talia.

The car ride was awkward at best. Talia hadn’t said a word to me. Every once in a while, she would glance over at me and then look back out at the road and let out a deep sigh. She was a hard read right now. I couldn’t figure out if she was pissed or frustrated. Either way, I felt like I let Talia down and that was the one person I never wanted to do that to. There was pain in my heart for whatever emotion that I caused Talia.

I shouldn’t have been surprised that Peter was standing in the foyer when we got home but I was hoping to make a bee line to my room without him noticing my arrival.

“What the Hell Puppy?” Peter asked in concern and astonishment. He gently placed his hand on my face and turned it slightly to get a better look at the purple/blue bruise that was now one with my right cheek.

“It looks worse than it feels.” I was trying to make light of the situation.

“The little shit and his father thinks it is perfectly acceptable to assault Stiles.” Talia barked.

“Was it the kid that has been bothering you?” Peter wondered and I averted my eyes and nodded my head.

“Excuse me? This kid has been bothering you? And Peter you know about this?” Talia raised her voice and gave both me and Peter the evil eye. If looks could kill, both Peter and I would be dead on the floor right now.

“I did just find out about it and now I mean need to go roll some heads.” Peter tried to soften the blow to Talia by playing somewhat innocent.

“It’s true. I didn’t want you to worry about me.” I tried to explain.

“Well, it’s a little late for that. I guess you guys are perfect together, both of you keeping secrets from me.”

“Please, I didn’t mean it like that. You just always seem to have my best interests at heart and I really didn’t want to burden you with anything else.”

“Really, that’s what you’re going with?” Talia asked. The flames were lighting up again. 

“Yes.” I replied back sheepishly as I looked down towards the floor. Maybe it was a lame excuse but seemed perfectly acceptable at the time.

“Darling, let it go for now. What’s more important is what is the school doing about this and do we need to do anything else?” Peter queried. 

“Fine but we’ll be circling back to this later! And…they are not doing a damn thing with no actual proof. Shit, the only thing they are doing is that Stiles got suspended for a week.” Talia huffed and shuffled her feet on the floor in frustration. 

“A week? He’s the victim. What about the other one?”

“Oh, it is because they see it as Stiles was still involved in a fight on school property. Thankfully little shit Jackson Whitmore was suspended for the same amount of time but his father was not pleased.” Talia explained. I stood there taking in the conversation. There wasn’t a whole lot could add to this tense conversation.

“Whitmore?” Peter asked.

“Yes, and his father thinks they are better than everyone else. He probably thinks his shit smells better too.” Talia reasoned and I chuckled out loud which caused both Hales to look at me with cocked eyebrows in unison.

“What? It was funny. And Peter, Talia was fucking awesome today.”

“Stiles! Please, your language.” Talia sighed.

“Sorry ma’am.” I mumbled and avoided eye contact with Talia.

“I think Whitmore invests in stocks with our company.” Peter stated.

“Then suck his ass dry. I told him that I would get a lawyer to keep Jackson at least 500 feet away from Stiles and all he did was laugh and said he was lawyer. Ugh, I wanted to punch him in his stupid grinning mouth.”

“Now that would be fucking great.” I spilled out and then bit my tongue when I saw the glare coming from Talia. Oops.

“Sweetie, don’t think I’m not above washing your mouth out with soap.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Give the boy a break.” Peter said.

“Ugh! I just need a drink right now.” Talia said exasperatedly. “I’m going to find out what we can do if anything about that boy coming near Stiles.”

“It’s like 11:00 in the morning.” Peter astutely said.

“I know and Stiles you’re … shit, you’re grounded.” Talia yelled out.

“What? Why? I didn’t do anything.” Is she serious? 

“You kept this secret from me and, um, oh your language.’ I looked at Talia. She was grasping but I guess she felt that somehow, she needed to take some control of the situation so I decided I wouldn’t complain much.

“But my date with Peter is tonight.” I glanced over to him and he shot Talia a look with his blue eyes that looked remarkably puppyish at the moment.

“Damn it!” Talia blurted out. She matched eyes with Peter and then looked over at me.” Fine, just… umm… give me your phone then. Seventy-two hours with no phone.”

“O-okay.” I took my phone out of my pants pocket and handed it to her. She grabbed my phone and marched to the kitchen probably in search of her drink.

“She’s pissed.” I notated.

“She’ll recover after a while. She just needs some time to process everything.” Peter assumed.

“I hope you’re right.” I didn’t want Talia to be upset for too long.

“And I guess I’ll see you at 7:00 Puppy. Try not to get in trouble between now and then okay?”

“Yes, I won’t.” I responded but there were no guarantees with the way my life was going at that moment. I was just grateful that my date with Peter was still on and hoped to hell that I didn’t mess it up like most things in my life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I'll just say this: date night part 1

I glanced at the mirror and looked at the reflection that stared back at me. Talia had calmed down from the morning and offered cover up the contusion on my cheek but the make-up appeared too cakey for my liking so I decided to rock the mark – maybe it will make me look cooler. The skinny jeans actually were amazing – I dug the way they contoured around my body. Talia had chosen a nice buttoned down shirt that was emerald green in color and I had to admit, I didn’t look half bad for once. 

For most of the afternoon, I had to convince myself not to freak out about the date. The butterflies in my stomach flew all day long but at least my breathing remained steady. As usual, the conflict played tug of war in my brain – the one side was super stoked to be going on my first date with a hot man, the other side was fucking scared. Terrified of messing up, not being good enough, or maybe Peter will realize he made a mistake and not want to actually be with me. That was the part I had to keep pushing to the back of my head but it kept resurfacing.

The light knock on my door pulled me out of those thoughts. “Oh God, he’s here.” I sighed out loud. Breathe Stiles, everything is going to be just fine. 

I walked over to the door and opened to see Peter standing there. He was a specimen to behold. He almost took my breath away. He was masking his cedar smell with some other woodsy cologne but he still emitted an entrancing scent. He wore nice black slacks with a white plain shirt that was accompanied by a black blazer. He wore black dress shoes. And damn, those shoes probably cost more than my whole outfit. 

“Fuck Peter, you look amazing.” I gasped. I hoped I didn’t look like a deer caught in a headlight.

“Thank you. You look great as well.” He responded back. I blushed a little and turned my face a little from his.

“Thanks. Talia helped me.”

“She did a great job.” Peter smiled.

“I guess.” I wasn’t totally convinced that I looked that great.

“She did and I think you look beautiful.” Peter knows what to say to make someone go weak in the knees. I had been so mesmerized by Peter’s outfit that I failed to see that he was holding a bouquet of flowers in his right hand.

“Thanks. You got me flowers?” I almost screeched like a little girl.

“Yes. Since it’s your first date, I want to make it special.” I leaned in to smell the roses so to speak.

“They’re awesome. Thank you.” I managed to smile.

“I’m glad you like them. Talia has a vase we can use so you can either put them on display downstairs or keep them in your room.”

“My room definitely. I want a reminder of this evening.”

 

Peter held my hand during the car ride over to the restaurant. I hadn’t realized that a car ride could be so damn romantic but I was almost breathless. I caught myself smiling at Peter and then turning towards the window when he would glance over to me. I guess my nerves were assisting me in playing timid.

“You sort of look like a cat that was caught eating the canary.” Peter said breaking the silence. I guess he noticed my head bobbing back and forth.

“Sorry, just excited and nervous.” I was able to force out.

“First of all, stop apologizing for everything.”

“Sorry.” I mumbled loudly and scrunched my face. Peter rolled his eyes and grunted.

“Secondly, I am nervous and excited too.” Peter admitted.

“Really?”

“Of course, Puppy.” He gripped my hand tighter. “I know you may think I am this cocky guy but I have a lot of the same fears. I don’t want to say or do the wrong thing. Hell, I’m worried if my breath stinks.” 

“I highly doubt that.”

“I’m just saying, it’s okay to be nervous and we’ll be nervous together, okay?”

“Sounds good. Thanks.” I felt slightly better knowing that Peter was having some of the same emotions as me. I could now maybe possibly calm myself down enough to enjoy the rest of the evening. I left out a soft exhale as Peter turned into the parking lot of the restaurant and I notated a slew of cars. Fuck, so much for calming down.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked in that all too familiar concerned voice. It took me a second to figure out the words that Peter just asked. 

“Mm, s’okay.” I hadn’t even realized my breathing was growing more labored and that I was gripping the car door handle as a life line.

“Are you having another panic attack?” Peter wondered.

“I’ll be…okay, just give me a sec.” I closed my eyes in attempts of relaxing and trying to pinpoint when lots of people around started causing me so much anxiety.

“We don’t have to go inside if it bothers you.” 

“I don’t want to ruin the night. You went to a lot of work. It’s okay. Really, I just need… shit, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. You haven’t ruined anything. Don’t you understand? I don’t care what it is that we do, as long as we are together, that’s what is important.” Peter explained as he took my hand that he never had let go of and brought up it to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly. 

“Thank you. You don’t mind?”

“Who needs fancy French food anyway? Besides, I have a better idea which I should have thought of in the first place.”

 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” I asked as I shoved another curly fry into my mouth. This time I blew on it first, learning from the first fry, that they were damn hot.

“We’re almost there and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t eat all the food before we got there.” 

“It’s your fault for having me the keeper of the food.” I smiled at Peter as I ate another fry.

“Just try to have some willpower.” Peter stated trying to concentrate on the road. 

“That’s impossible with the alluring power of the curly fry. No one can resist this potato.” Peter rolled his eyes.” Besides I am eating all of yours anyways.” I smiled with a devious grin.

“Good to know you little brat.” Peter chided as he slowed down his vehicle to make a turn.

“Beacon Hills Nature Park? Doesn’t this place close at sunset?”

‘Eh?” Peter replied nonchalantly as he drove his car around the gate that was intended to keep people out. He continued down the road throughout the park and making the few turns to our final destination when the car finally came to a stop.

“Do you remember that this is where I brought you for the first time?” Peter asked. I stared out the window and noticed the lights from Beacon Hills flickering in the distance. 

“Yes, I remember. It’s beautiful at night here Peter.”

“Yes, it is.” Peter opened his door to get out and I reached for the handle to do the same. “Uh no, hold on for a second.” Peter insisted. 

I watched him go to the front of the car and come around to the passenger side. Peter opened up the door and grabbed the food from my lap. He then took his other hand and reached for me. I placed my palm in his as I exited the car. I felt like a damn princess albeit a less coordinated princess since I loss balance on a twig when I stepped outside. Peter led me over to the picnic table where I once got loss with him for a couple of hours. At that time, I wouldn’t have guessed that I would have come so far with Peter in my life.

We seated ourselves next to each other on the bench eating our food and taking in the site of the city below us. There was some conversation but we mostly enjoyed the scenery.

“Peter, this is actually the best date I could have asked for.” I admitted after taking the last bite of my food. 

“I’m so glad. I wanted to do something so nice for you but I didn’t think of something so simple was actually the way to go.” Peter shuffled his left leg near mine so I could feel his touch. I didn’t flinch and leaned into his leg with mine.

“Really, it’s amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I want to thank you as well.” Peter stated as he placed his hand back into mine.

“For what?” I was fairly sure I hadn’t done anything.

“Just for being you and for trusting me. I know it’s not easy for you and we still have lots to talk about.”

“I am trying Peter but you’re right, I don’t trust easy and sure don’t like to talk about things.” 

“You are worth it Puppy.” Peter smiled. I wasn’t convinced but it was nice to hear. 

“Do you think I could get that kiss we talked about?” I turned to face Peter and his beautiful eyes locked onto mine.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” I admitted under my breath.

“I guess this is a night of firsts for you then.” Peter grinned as he took my hand into his. 

“What if I mess up?”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Peter insisted.

“Seriously, what if you don’t ever want to kiss me again because I am really bad at it?” I totally could bite his lip or maybe miss Peter’s lips altogether. 

“I really don’t anticipate that being a problem.” Peter assumed.

“I mean really. I might turn you off from kissing for the rest of your life.”

“I highly doubt that Puppy.”

“But Pete…” I couldn’t even finish the sentence because Peter leaned in and placed his lips onto mine. I instantly felt the warmth that Peter exuded.

The kiss was strong but delicate at the same time. Peter’s softness clung to my mouth as he continued to angle towards me. I felt the need to take a breath but I did not want to let go of the interlocking of our mouths. I soon felt his tongue trying to part my lips and I opened up willingly. 

My emotions were running rampant. I wondered if this was how it felt to be high. I was on top of the world with warm fuzzies running through my insides and thankfully they were stopping the butterflies.

Peter continued to dart his tongue in and out of my mouth so I finally decided to play tongue tag with him. He tasted a little like the cookies and cream milkshake he just had but I didn’t care. I decided I could kiss the man for the rest of my life. I inched a little closer towards him testing how far down his throat I could actually go and he placed his arm around my waist securing me in place.

It was officially time to melt into Peter’s embrace so I was graceful that he was wrapped around me for the time being so I didn’t slide onto the ground. And then his lips released from mine and he stared at me.

“Did I do okay? “I asked breathlessly licking my lips in hopes of still tasting any remaining remnants of Peter.

“Puppy, you were perfect.” Peter grinned and cusped my left cheek.

“Good, you stopped so I just wanted to make sure.” I exhaled. Good for you Stiles, you actually didn’t fuck up your first kiss.

“Thought we should take a breather and we probably shouldn’t stay much longer. They’ll have security patrols come around I’m sure.”

“Okay, so Peter, I think to make sure that I have got the whole kissing thing down, we probably should practice.” I admit it – I totally wanted to make out with Peter some more.

“I think you might be right. Practice makes perfect after all.” Peter beamed. “How about we try more after we get home?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” I smiled back at Peter. 

Peter walked me back to the car and he opened the door like a true gentleman. I watched him as he made his way to the driver’s side which gave me a few moments to recollect my night. The kissing part had capped off an amazing evening and I was sure I would grace Peter’s bed once again tonight. My first date had gone rather well and then it would turn into a great memory tomorrow. I actually felt happy for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and getting a way from some of the sad stuff.
> 
> Speaking of, if you want some fun Steter action, I posted a one shot yesterday: Stuck (with you again) . It's actually a sequel to Stick! I have so much fun these guys and this particular one infuses some Christmas as well.
> 
> As always, thanks for the support.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night part 2
> 
> As always, thanks for the love.

Peter sat on the edge of his bed with his legs slightly parted looking at me as I stood in front of his bedroom door. If my feet weren’t glued to the ground at the moment, I might have actually gotten on my knees to taste his cock in my mouth. However, my legs appeared to have a different plan than my arousal for the time being. He smiled at me and raised his finger to summon me over to him. He must have sensed my trepidation, hence his encouragement for me to come to him. 

My feet became unstuck and I slowly started to shuffle over towards Peter. I surprised myself and probably Peter when I wasted no time to straddle the gorgeous man in front of me. He immediately wrapped his arms around me to secure me on his lap and I realized at that moment that we fitted together perfectly.

“Well, hello there.” Peter whispered as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

“Hi.” I replied back breathlessly. I arched my back ever so slightly to lean into Peter’s touch. 

Peter placed his thumb on my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly. He easily slid his thumb into my mouth and over my tongue. I licked his digit hungrily like it was the best popsicle I have ever had. I was fairly sure I heard Peter let out a sigh which made me hunger for more. He then pulled it out. I was sad for a moment from the loss but realized we could get back to the making out part.

I bit my lip and leaned forward so I could savor Peter’s lips once again. He didn’t hesitate as he pressed his mouth onto mine. Just like at the park, our lips became sealed together as one and now maybe I can become satiated. 

Peter placed his hands under my shirt and began to make circles on my back and sides as he continued to bear his mouth down on mine. This time I parted my lips first to once again feel his tongue inside me. I would never tire of feeling Peter’s hot, wet tongue down my throat.

I shuffled more on his lap. I could feel his cock getting hard beneath me. I wanted to grind against him since I also knew my arousal was getting the best of me. I wasn’t ready to take it the next step but damn, it was going to be difficult if Peter was going to sport a hard on like that. I was fairly certain I was leaking pre-cum.

Peter’s digits moved to the front of my chest like he knew where to find the treasure at the end of the map because I was totally not expecting when his right fingers circled and then slightly pinched my left nipple. 

“Fuck…’ I moaned into Peter’s mouth which was evidently the signal for Peter to do the same to right nipple.

“Oh God.” I stifled out which prompted Peter to stop kissing me.

‘You like that?” I nodded my head and let my head fall on his right shoulder. He rubbed my nubs some more while he placed soft smooches on my neck. I moaned a little more and tried to sink further down onto his lap to feel his dick press against mine. This time Peter raised his hips slightly to assist in having our cocks meet together. I moaned once again.

I realized my hands hadn’t been doing much so I decided to return the favor and I traced the outline of Peter’s abs. Fuck, the man had an amazing body and I yearned to fondle each and every outline. I wanted to see where each path would take me. My digits caressed his sides and then moved up towards his nipples and playfully flicked each one. Peter let out a sigh and moved his hands further down my body. He placed his left palm securely on my hip while his right hand outlined my engorged cock. I leaned into his touch of his fingers as he circled the tip of my dick the best he could through my pants. 

“Mm…” I moaned. I wanted to feel more – feel his hand wrap around my length. I ached for his fingers to play with my slit. I yearned for… shit, Peter’s touching me. He’s touching my dick. Fuck, I want to get lost in his caresses. I want Peter to make me cum. I can’t…Theo! What will he say? He won’t know. How would he know Stiles? He’ll find out. He’ll be mad. Or he’ll be disappointed. Maybe he won’t care, he’ll care. Shit, shit. I pushed myself away from Peter’s lap and almost fell onto the floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” I apologized as I stepped away from Peter as far away as I could. I landed with my back to the bedroom door. 

“No Puppy, I’m sorry. I got carried away. This is my fault.” Peter explained as he inched closer to me.

“I always mess things up. First, I almost had I meltdown in the car and now this.” I felt the tears starting to form. “I am such a damn freak.”

“Stop it. You didn’t mess anything up. You said yourself you had a great night. And now, this is completely my fault, not yours.” I wanted to believe Peter but I shook my head. He grabbed my hand.

“I don’t understand. How can you like someone like me? I fuck things up and I am such a loser.”

“Fuck Puppy, someone really did a number on you. You are an amazing person and you didn’t fuck anything up.” Peter shook his head like he does when he can’t believe the words coming out of my mouth. 

“It doesn’t seem that way.” I really wonder why Peter is so patient and puts up with me sometimes.

“Here, come with me.”

Peter kept his hand in mine and led me towards the mirror that hung above the dresser. He stood behind me and wrapped his right arm around my waist. We both stood in front of the mirror. I instinctively wanted to look away but I was sure that wasn’t part of the exercise Peter was going for so I forced myself to stare back at my reflection. 

“What do you see?” Peter asked me. I inhaled deeply.

“I see a gorgeous man standing behind me.” I grinned.

“Try again. What do you see?” I glanced again at myself and I didn’t see much.

“Um, I see that the bruise on my cheek doesn’t look that bad.” Evidently, that wasn’t the answer Peter was looking for since he took his free hand and placed it on my chin to turn my face so I was now staring back at the non-bruised side of my face.

“Let’s try this one last time Puppy. What do you see?” This time Peter whispered the question into my ear.

“I… I see that my hair appears to be styled well.” I almost said breathlessly. I could sense Peter’s hard cock behind me. I leaned into his groin area.

“Do you want to know what I see?” Peter murmured towards my neck. All I could do was nod my head. Peter’s voice and touches were almost trance like – my body was willing and pliant to succumb to him.

“I see a beautiful boy in front of me.” Peter placed his right hand that had been on my waist under my shirt and started rubbing my nipples again. I was grateful he was supporting me because I am fairly sure I would have fallen over. 

“I see golden eyes the color of honey. I see moles that I want to trace down the path of your body.” Peter muttered as he licked the side of my neck. “I also see a boy who is so smart and confident and doesn’t even know it. And most of all, I see a man who is lucky enough to have this boy in his life.”

“Peter…” I said barely audibly. He definitely had a knack for making me feel better about myself and I wanted that feeling to last a life time. 

“Yes Puppy?” Peter asked but I really didn’t have anything to say. I still felt his engorged cock behind me and for a brief moment I wanted to fall to my knees.

“N… nothing.” I was practically putty. Peter could have molded me into whatever shape that he wanted right now.

“You are so beautiful my love.” Peter mumbled into my ear. I wanted to believe his words – the truths he tried to ingrain into my head but it was difficult to do so.

“It’s hard to see that.” I garbled out with my body still weak with his touch.

“One day you will believe it. I am sure of if.” Peter said convincingly. I wanted those words to have truth but it had been so long since I had truly believed in myself.

“I hope you’re right.” My head still leaning back to give Peter all access to whatever he was doing with his magical hands. 

“Do you think you might be ready to come back to bed if I behave myself?” Peter wasn’t playing fair. His fingers were relentlessly circling my nipples and he was still giving me a tongue bath on my neck. My dick wanted to answer yes but my head was still a little clouded.

“O…okay but nothing below the waist right now.” I was surprised I could get those words out coherently. I thought I was ready but I was not.

“I promise. Whenever you’re ready. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable.” 

“It’s okay. We can go back to bed.” My body was slowly coming back from the tingling of Peter’s bewitching palms and digits. 

Peter led me over to his bed and we assumed our positions which were actually getting to be fairly normal now. He pulled me close to his chest and our fingers intertwined amongst each other. My nerves were more calm feeling Peter close to me. 

“I was thinking though that we probably shouldn’t share a bed when Derek and Theo are here.” My brain was starting to work again. 

“Probably a good idea.” Peter concurred. “They might think it’s weird.”

And at that, I just wondered what it would be like to have Theo back in my life again for a week.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally arrives - he'll be around for a few chapters and I promise everything will be coming out over the course of these chapters. 
> 
> However, this chapter is more about Stiles and Talia having a moment and I think this is my longest to date.

I now realized what fish might feel like when they constantly swim back and forth in their small enclosed aquarium. I couldn’t stop myself walking back and forth in the living room from one end to the other while stopping to glance out the window. I was on pins and needles waiting for Theo to arrive. We would have a week together and I was looking forward to getting it started despite the lingering weary thoughts of what the visit will be like. Theo would probably be on his best behavior, acting like Prince Charming in front of the Hales and then be a selfish prick with me. And as usual, I would permit him to do so. 

“Ugh, why aren’t they here yet?” I sighed out loud looking out the window once more.

“Now you are going to wear a hole in the carpet.” Peter chimed in from the stairs.

“Just anxious.” I glanced towards his direction.

“I forgot that Talia still has your phone. The boys are running late and they were going to stop for food. I think it’s still going to be a couple of hours.” Peter explained as he came off the stairs.

“A couple of hours?” Damn, that is a long time.

“Yep. Why don’t you help Talia bake some cookies? She would probably would like the help especially since Cora will not be here and she was the one usually assisted her.” Peter reasoned. Talia was feeling a little off since her one and only daughter decided to spend Thanksgiving with her friends in Costa Rica.

“You don’t think she’ll mind?”

“No silly. Talia will be tinkled pink. I am going to go get some air however.” 

I sauntered into the kitchen and notated Talia at the table with what appeared to be recipe cards in front of her. There were various ingredients strewn all over the countertop like she hadn’t decided which kind of cookie she was going to make.

“Peter said you might like some help with baking.” I figured this would help pass time but just like everything else in my life, I suck at being in the kitchen – I drop things and break things all the time. Claudia even threatened to ban me all together from the kitchen.

“That would be lovely.” Talia looked up with a smile. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“No, I am just biding time until Theo and Derek get here.” 

“Wonderful. I usually make a few different kinds – chocolate chip, peanut butter, and snickerdoodles. I have most of what we need out already.” Talia stood up and her smile became wider. I felt good about helping her.

“Cool, just tell me what to do.”

I did what I was told. I mixed sugar and eggs. I folded in chocolate chips. I rolled the batter in balls and even placed the dough in the oven. I was proud that I only knocked over the vegetable oil once and I actually was enjoying myself. Talia had decided she wanted make some oatmeal ones as well so we were completing the last batch when Peter finally returned from wherever the hell he was.

“Smells delicious in here.” Peter stated as he entered the kitchen. He came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. “And someone looks delicious. Domesticity suits you Puppy. I am digging the apron right now.”

“Seriously Peter. Is this what I am going to have to put with it now?” Talia rolled her eyes. I chuckled under my breath and slightly elbowed Peter in his stomach. 

“Most definitely darling.” Peter grinned and then stuck his finger in the batter that was in front of me. I batted his hand away.

“I certainly hope you’ll be able to control yourself.” Talia hoped.

“Probably not going happen. Oh, Derek sent a message. They should be here in about 15 minutes.”

“Yes.” I said maybe too excitedly.

“Go on Stiles. You clean up. I’ll finish up in here.” Talia insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sweetie. I know how excited you are to see your brother.”

“Thank you. And this was fun.” 

“Yes, it was and thank you.”

I ran from the kitchen to go wash up and then wait for Theo’s impending arrival. 

I heard a car door shut and quickly glanced out the window and notated what appeared to be Derek’s car in the driveway. Thank fuck they are finally here. I admit I was acting like a little kid who was going to a toy store for the first time but hey, I am an addict when comes to Theo and I was in dire need of him right now. I needed to get my rush.

The front door swung open by more force that I wanted but I still darted out of the house like the dog Theo always wanted. I would probably be wagging a tail as well if I had one. I practically bulldozed Theo with my hug. If he wasn’t so strong, I probably would have knocked him down but he remained steady on his feet. At least this time, he returned the embrace back. I shivered when I felt his strong arms around my back and I inhaled his scent except he sort of didn’t smell like he usually does. His lacrosse smell of dirt, grime, sweat, and pine was not present. He was more minty clean but it was still him underneath. 

“Okay Stiles, I think we hugged enough.” Theo said as he pulled out of the embrace. 

“Right, just excited to see you.” I said glancing over to Derek who now had been engulfed by his mother. 

“Yep, me too. What the hell happened to your face?” Theo asked with his nose scrunched up. 

“Um, your friend Jackson happened.” I replied as I slowly touched my bruised cheek.

“He’s not my friend.” Theo insisted.

“Okay, your acquaintance, your cohort or whatever.” 

“Whatever, what did you do to provoke him?” 

“What makes you think I am the one who did something?” At this point, Peter was now out front greeting his nephew. 

“Just assumed you mouthed off or something.” Theo shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, I didn’t and I would appreciate it if you told him to back off. It’s like 5 months to graduation so I am sure he can control himself.” 

“Jackson is his own person. He won’t listen to me.” Theo reasoned.

“Please Theo.” I didn’t want to beg but looked like I didn’t have much choice in the matter. Theo looked me up and down. I couldn’t tell if he was feeling sorry for me or not. Maybe he just thought I was pathetic.

“How about I’ll take it in consideration? Come help me with my bags and show me around this castle you’ve been living in.” 

“Sure, of course I’ll help you.” Why would he dream of helping me out in my time of need?

Theo followed me into the house after I exchanged pleasantries with Derek. Dude, was definitely a man with few words, he basically said hi and nice to see to me again. I briefly wondered what it was like being in the car with Derek and Theo. Theo probably constantly talked about himself and Derek likely just nodded – it would be an interesting sight to see. However, Derek maybe more weirded out that I was making a home with his mom and uncle. I couldn’t blame him if that was the case.

Peter acknowledged Theo with a firm handshake, almost too tough. It was like Peter was marking his territory – let the pissing contest begin.

Theo was impressed with the Hale house. Like me, he was in awe of the media room and dug the game room. He wasn’t quite as stoked with the library but he still thought it was cool. I showed him his room which was conveniently next to mine and he agreed we could have fit two or our bedrooms in there. The last stop was the kitchen where perhaps I could dazzle him with my baking skills, okay Talia’s baking skills.

“These cookies are delicious.” Theo barely got out around the cookie stuffed in his mouth.

“Stiles helped me.” Talia responded.

“Really? You didn’t spill or break anything?” Theo was trying to pull it off as joking but he was dead serious.

“There was a slight spill but we recovered nicely.” I grinned. 

“Yes, it went rather well.” Talia smiled and glanced over to Derek.

“Thanks mom. They are good.” Derek finally spoke. Fuck, I thought he had become one with the wall for a second. “Well, Theo we probably should get going.”

‘Yea man, sounds good.”

“Wait, get going? Are you two boys going somewhere?” Talia asked perplexed.

“Yes. We are meeting some of my friends and I wanted to show Theo some things.” Derek explained. 

“You just got here and I made meatloaf.” Talia said stoically. She was already down without Cora here and now her son was taking off. I didn’t blame her. I was irritated at Theo now as well.

“We’ll eat some when we get back. I promise.” Derek insisted.

“Fine. You boys have fun and …” Talia made a cough in her throat and glanced over in my direction.

“Oh, umm, Stiles do you want to come?” Derek asked after the guilt trip his mom threw with her eyes.

“I…umm.” I looked over at Theo whom now had his arms crossed staring at me – his eyes telling me to make the right decision. “Umm, it’s cool. You guys go. I’m sure Theo doesn’t want his little brother hanging around.”

“Okay, cool. Bye mom.” 

“See you guys later.” Theo then flitted out of the kitchen and I tried not to let the abandonment get to me.

 

The meatloaf hadn’t stood a chance. I was fairly sure I killed it after I stabbed it for the tenth time. The only other thing I knew for certain was that I was not hungry.

“Stiles sweetie, please eat something.” God bless Talia. She was trying.

“I’m really not that hungry.”

“You need to eat. How about I heat it up?” Talia started to rise from the table.

“Darling, I’ll do it.” Peter insisted as he arose from his spot from the table.

“It’s fine. Let me be the mother and you can continue to be the one to try to get in his pants.” At that Talia grabbed my plate and walked into the kitchen. I almost wanted to chuckle at that but the comment which didn’t faze Peter.

“Yes, darling sister.” Peter called out to Talia. “I tried to save you.” 

“Thanks.” I replied sheepishly.

“I’ll see you later. Don’t want to be out here when she returns.”

Peter disappeared just as Talia reappeared with my reheated dinner. I didn’t have the heart to tell that I just couldn’t stomach her amazing meatloaf right now.

“You could have gone with the boys you know?” I shrugged my shoulders. “I am not exactly thrilled with Derek either.” Talia said as she took at seat next to me.

“Sorry. I don’t think either one of them wanted be tagging along.” I shoved a bite down my throat and prayed I wouldn’t vomit – is that what depression is like?

“Perhaps. So, Stiles sweetie, you do know you can talk to me about anything, right?” 

“Of course,” I looked back down at my food.

“Then why did you keep the whole Jackson thing from me?” Talia definitely had the worried vibe going on.

“I didn’t tell anyone. Just seemed easier that way.” 

“Not even your mom?” How will I ever tell Talia that her friend is a bitch? She wouldn’t have cared. I tried in vain to eat more but my insides were curdling.

“I kept it from her too.” She probably would have blamed me. 

“I think I should call her.” Talia still had the worried look painted on her face.

“Do you have to?” I didn’t want her to but I understood why she felt she needed to. 

“I think she should know Stiles.” I bowed my head in defeat both to Talia and my nausea in my stomach.

“Okay.” I muttered. 

“Please, just remember that you can tell me anything. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I know. Thank you.” I will tell her. I will finally let my guard down, just not tonight. 

“That’s enough with dinner. I wish you would eat more though. I hate to ask but are you up for one of those cookies you worked hard for.”

“Really? Sweet.” I grabbed my plate and bolted into the kitchen in anticipation of the sugary goddess that was waiting for me. There was always a space in my stomach for sugar. I picked a peanut butter cookie and bit in to it and almost moaned out loud.

“You did a good job today.” Talia stated approaching me.

“I just did what you told me. I had fun.” I said around another bite.

“Me too. If you ever want to learn some more cooking or baking, I’ll be glad to show you.” 

“Really? That would be great. I think I am totally falling in love with you. Oh, that came out all sorts of wrong.” Stiles, how could you mess that up? “I mean I think… um I think I might love you like a mom.” I glanced over to Talia holding my breath. 

“Oh sweetheart.” Talia said through a barrage of tears.

“Shit, you’re crying. I made you cry.” Oh God, I made Talia cry. Why did you do that Stiles?

“No sweetie. These are happy tears. I feel the same way. Well, I mean I love you like a son.” When those words came out of her mouth, the cookie tumbled from my hand due to the shock that hit my body. My insides were filling up with something almost unrecognizable. 

“Can I have a hug?” I mustered up the courage to ask what I have been yearning for. Talia nodded and opened up her arms. I fell into her embrace to soak up her cinnamon and honey essence. 

“Just so you know, you don’t ever have to ask for a hug. They are always free.” 

I clung tighter to Talia and hoped she didn’t hear my stifled sobs. I wanted to tell her everything and enlighten her about how sad I truly am. Instead, I just relished this moment – I wanted to freeze time so I could feel the warmth and security. Above all, I desired to maintain the affection this woman was brimming with - the unconditional love she has bestowed upon me. I never want her to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last week I had 2 negative comments come in within an hour of each other. I totally get it if this story is not for everyone but I don't understand why some people have to be so mean about it. It did bring me down a little but then I remembered so many of you have supported me and write lovely comments each week so thank you. It's not always easy to put yourself out there so I really do appreciate you guys. 
> 
> If you celebrate Christmas, have a Merry Christmas! If not, hopefully you'll enjoy your time with the family.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the lovely comments last week - I almost cried with some of them.
> 
> I know a lot of you are anxious to see everything come out and we are almost there - chapter 27 will finally divulge what has been happening to Stiles.
> 
> This chapter I am not totally sold on but it's here LOL - now if you guys are uncomfortable with Stiles and Theo together, there is a little bit of action at the beginning with those two. I was trying to show another side to Theo that Stiles sees so not sure if that really came across or not.
> 
> Have a Happy New Year everyone!

I felt my bed dip when Theo climbed in. I was actually surprised that he decided to come in for a visit since it was way after midnight. He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest.

“I didn’t think I would see you tonight.” I muttered under my breath and instinctively placed my hand into his.

“It’s been awhile and I assumed you were touch starved from some Theo loving.” Theo slurred his words.

“Are you drunk?” I could almost smell the alcohol on his breath.

“I may have had some drinks. Derek’s friends were having a party so I indulged somewhat.” Theo admitted. I could already feel his cock getting harder behind me.

“Did you have fun? I was hoping we are going to spend your first evening here together.”

“It was fun. And I’m here now.”

“I know but still. We could have hung out or talked or something.” I could hear the desperation in my voice.

“Little Dude, just try to enjoy right now. Let me let you feel good. I want to make you feel really good.” Theo moved his hand from mine to palm my cock.

“Shit…” I moaned out. “Actually, I’m doing f..fine.” I was totally doing fine until Theo cupped my balls.

“Are you sure about that? I want to touch you and rub my hand up and down your cock.” Theo whispered in my ear.

“K” And just like that. I was swept back into Theo’s charms and affections. He pulled my dick out from my pajama bottoms and his fingers worked my length with one digit playing with the slit.

“I want to hear you moan more.” Theo stated. 

“Mm, feels so good. Please. I missed you touching me like this.” I did. As much as I hated to admit it – Theo knew had to make me feel good. I reached my hand back to touch his cock and he batted my hand away.

“Not tonight. Just you right now. You need it so bad and I am here to take care of you.” Theo explained as he stroked my hardening cock. I was freaking like putty when Theo worked his magic. My brain absorbed everything he told me. 

“Th…thanks.” I moaned out. Damn… he wasn’t being selfish. He did fucking care – just like all those nights when he would come into my room and comfort me. All those times I needed to have someone – someone to help me forget about the pain of my father’s death.

“That’s what big brother is for.” Theo said softly – his words penetrating my mind. “Helping you not being alone. Being there for you. Fuck, you are getting so hard.”

“Oh God, I going to cum. “I muffled my scream into my hand. He stroked my length a few more times and I was shooting out cum in mere seconds. It was embarrassing to orgasm so quickly but it had been a while .

“See, wasn’t that nice?” Theo asked rubbing his cum soaked hand on my shirt.

“Yes.” I replied breathlessly. “You don’t want me to help you?”

“Later Little Dude. I do have to admit though that even on your worse days, your blow jobs are still better than most of those sluts on campus. Those girls have no idea what they are doing.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Take is as a compliment. Anyway, I should get to bed.” Theo rose from my bed.

“You don’t want to stay?” I heard the desperation in my voice.

“It’s not a good idea, you know being here in the Hale house and all.” Theo was now starting to walk towards the door.

“We could set an alarm or something so you get up early.” Stiles, you idiot! Stop sounding like your world is going to end if Theo doesn’t spend the night with you.

“Little Dude, we still have the whole week to be together. I promise we’ll have plenty of time to do things. Okay?”

“You’re right. Good night Theo.” Theo than exited my room and I lied there thinking about what just happened. It was that constant pull of highs and low – feeling that it was wrong but also not wanting him to stop and yearning for him to be there. And now once again, I got totally sucked up into the drug known as Theo - his charms, his touches, and his reassurances. 

 

 

I looked out the window from the library watching the guys play basketball. Even though it was a chilly, each of them was shirtless. Peter held his own against the two younger men. He may have a good 15 years on Theo and Derek but his body was rock hard and he kept his energy on the same level as them. 

Part of me wanted to lick Peter’s abs right here and right now. The other part was ready to go touch and feel up Theo. But then Derek would be left out – I guess I could see what he was up for. He struck me as not being interested but it is a fun fantasy to visualize assisting those three hot men with their needs. I smiled a little at the thought. 

“Puppy!” I startled slightly from my daydream. How did Peter get in here that fast? I glanced over to him. He was drinking from a bottle of water and his abs were still glistening from his sweat. How can he look so sexy right now? 

“Yes?” I responded still staring at his chest. 

“Come play basketball with us. We need a fourth.” 

“I don’t know how to play.” 

“Do you see the orange ball? Do you see the basket? Just try to get the ball in the basket.” Peter responded with his stupid sarcasm. 

“Yes, but you’ll lose. You won’t want me playing.” 

“Jeesh, don’t you get it? It’s not a matter of winning or losing. Come have some fun instead of being in here all day. Don’t you want to spend some time with your brother?” Peter questioned. He had a point. I did want to spend time with Theo. 

“Okay. I will try I guess.” I said begrudgingly. 

Basketball was not too horrible. I managed to get a couple of baskets and Derek and Theo for the most part took it easy on me. Yes, Theo ran into me a few times to grab the ball but I thought he was relatively behaved for him. Peter didn’t seem to like it after the second-time Theo ran into me and I was convinced he was ready to lay Theo out on the court. Derek had to intervene and play referee and calmed Peter down. Afterwards, Peter asked if I had fun, I actually responded yes. He found a way once again to pull me out of my comfort zone. 

After the game, Theo and Derek decided we should all watch a movie in the media room and the three us unanimously chose The Avengers. Peter didn’t care and said he was flexible. 

When I entered the media room, Theo and Derek were seated in the front row and evidently had time to pop some popcorn since they were eating it when I got there. Peter was seated directly behind them and motioned for me to come sit next to him. He had lifted the armrest. I guess he wanted to sit closer to me but I was unsure how I felt about that with Theo being in such close proximity. 

Peter smiled when I approached and I took my seat next to him. He handed me some popcorn and I ate it willingly. 

“Are you guys ready?” Derek called out before starting the movie. 

“Yes.” We all answered in unison. 

“This is like the best movie ever.” I offered still eating popcorn. 

“Not sure if it is Oscar caliber but I guess it will do.” Peter remarked. 

“Uncle Peter – shh.” Derek demanded. Peter arched his eyebrows after being schooled by his nephew. 

I settled back into the chair to get more comfortable and slightly leaned towards Peter in an attempt to inhale his cedar scent. Peter noticed and slid closer to me. Our legs were touching and I hoped it would not be obvious to Theo or Derek if they turned around for some reason. 

The relaxation after the basketball playing was catching up to me. The movie was starting to lull me to sleep and I fought to stay awake but I had a feeling slumber would win out. I was fairly sure at least once or twice that both Derek and Theo nodded off for a bit so I didn’t feel guilty if I submitted to the sandman. 

 

The pillow seemed hard when I was starting to come to. When my brain started to focus, I realized my head was lying on Peter’s shoulder. I probably should have thought it out first which way my head would flop before giving in to the sleep because I could hear Derek talking Peter which means he sees me asleep on his uncle. And this probably also means Theo saw as well. Fuck! 

“So, mom was thinking pizza for dinner?” Derek was checking with his uncle. 

“Sounds fine to me.” Peter shifted slightly in his seat. 

“He’s good with pizza too?” 

“It is fine Derek. Thank you.” I could only imagine what was going through Derek’s mind right now. I was scared to open my eyes to see Derek’s facial expression so I kept playing possum until I was convinced he was no longer in the room. 

“I totally didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” I bolted upright almost striking Peter on his chin. 

“It’s okay.” Peter didn’t seem fazed at the least. I was on the verge of another freak out. 

“But Derek saw. And Theo? Did he see?” 

“He glanced back when he got up. Relax, it was innocent.” Peter was trying to reassure me but it wasn’t going to work. I wasn’t sure how Theo would react. I needed to go find him. 

“Okay. I still want to go talk to Theo.” I left the media room in a mad dash. 

 

I ran up the stairs in hopes that Theo would be located in the room he was staying in. I tried to stay calm – no time for a panic attack now. I had to convince myself that it was not a big deal that I fell asleep on Peter’s shoulder and that Theo wouldn’t care. Why would he care? He’ll fucking care. 

The door was ajar when I approached the room. I knocked gently and took a deep breath as I pushed the door open. Theo was sitting on the bed scrolling on his phone.

“Hey Theo.”

“Hello Stiles…” Theo commented with the most sarcastic tone I had ever heard. Yep, he was pissed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys I wanted there to be another nice Peter/Stiles moment before everything comes out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and for the lovely comments.

I stared at Theo who remained lounged on his bed with a crooked smile. I couldn’t get a read as to what he was thinking but I knew he was going to have something to say but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to hear what was going to be spewed from his mouth. I slowly walked into his room and met his eyes. 

“Hey Theo.” I said sheepishly. 

“That was completely adorable Stiles.” Theo stated not taking his eyes off of me. He was looking me up and down.

“I just fell asleep. It happens.” I now started shuffling my feet as my nerves bubbled to the surface. 

“It does indeed. I actually snapped a pic of you two so I could cherish that memory.” Theo laughed. “Do you want to see?” He asked holding out his phone. 

“No, I am good.” I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Is there like something going on between the two of you?” 

“We’re friends Theo. Good friends.” I tried to explain but I had a feeling he wasn’t going to believe me. 

“That’s really sweet. Are you sure you don’t have a thing for Peter?” Theo wondered with a glisten in his eye. 

“He’s cool. He listens to me. We have fun together.” 

“Ri…ght! Isn’t he a little old for you Stiles?” 

“What do you want me to say Theo?” 

“Maybe the truth. Come on, I’m curious now.” 

“We’re close, okay? Nothing is going on.” Not really anyway. Okay, so Peter and I definitely have something going on. 

“Hmm. Not sure if I believe you. I have to be honest Little Dude. I am actually surprised you had the balls to pursue someone like that.” Theo was still grinning. He was enjoying watching me squirm. 

“What do you mean?” I asked hesitantly biting my bottom lip. 

“I admit. Peter is a fine-looking guy. He seems successful and put together. He comes across confident. Basically, everything you’re not. “ 

“Well, I guess opposites attract.” 

“Uh huh! Whatever you have to say to convince yourself that someone like Peter Hale would like someone like you.” 

“Well he does.” Peter does. He has told me how he feels. Don’t let Theo get in your head Stiles! Don’t permit him to make you doubt how Peter feels about you. 

“Sure, he does Stiles. I am sure he says everything you want to hear. He’s a smart guy; he knows what he’s doing.” 

“Peter’s not like that.” 

“Are you sleeping with him?” 

“No!” 

“Give it time, he will say all the right things to get you in bed and then toss you to the side.” I hate Theo right now. He doesn’t know Peter like I do. Peter wouldn’t do that. He just wouldn’t, or would he? No, don’t listen to Theo – block out the cancer. Don’t let him eat you away inside. He is messing with you. Fuck, what if he’s right?

“Believe what you want to believe. I know Peter better than you.” 

“Sure. Okay, but don’t come crying to me when he dumps your sorry winey ass.” 

“No worries Theo. I ‘ll be sure not to bother you about it.” 

“I sense some sarcasm Little Dude.” 

“Just forget about it. I just want to make sure that things are good between us.” I glanced at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Oh, were you looking for a like a blessing or something?” Theo got off the bed and approached where I was standing. My eyes darted up to meet his.

“Not really. I don’t know.” I wasn’t sure I was searching for. Maybe I did want Theo’s approval. Hearing him say he was on board, maybe I could actually take a step forward in my life. 

“I am not worried. Because firstly, I truly believe you’ll fall on your ass when he is done with you and secondly, I know when you’re with him, you’ll be thinking about me. We both know you can’t get me out of your head.” Theo whispered in my ear – probably to make sure that his words reached my deepest cavities. The worst part was he was probably right – I would have a hard time keeping Theo out of my head.

 

After dinner, I made my way over to Talia’s garden and took a seat on the ground. It was a somewhat of an awkward dinner with Theo making googlie eyes like he was five years old. When Peter wasn’t looking, Theo would blow pretend kisses. He was acting like a child so I wanted to step away and retreat from Theo a bit. 

The dusk air had a nip to it but it was still pleasant enough that I wasn’t freezing my balls off at the moment. The garden was calm and it was a nice change from the library. I figured I would stay out here long enough to see the stars. 

“I was wondering where you had wandered off too.” Peter stated startling me from my thoughts.

“Are you following me?” I looked up at him.

“Not specifically. Just you weren’t in usual haunts so I was wondering where you were.” Peter plopped down next to me.

“You found me. Congrats.”

“I see someone has brought their spunk back out. What’s going on?”

“Why does something have to be wrong?” 

“It’s just I haven’t seen you quite stirred up like this in a while.” Peter questioned as he tried to get more comfortable on the ground.

“I don’t know. I just…” I trailed off. I stared at the ground. I wanted to get blown away with the leaves – to be swept away to another place for a bit.

“Did one of the boys say something?” 

“Sort of.” 

“If Derek said something to you, I will definitely have words for him.” Peter explained glancing at me.

“It wasn’t Derek. He actually doesn’t say a lot to me.” I would probably not want to acknowledge me either with someone who is practically a stranger living with his mom and uncle.

“Theo then?” Peter questioned.

‘Yea, he just likes to give me a hard time sometimes.”

“That’s what siblings do, right? I usually always bothered Talia. I can’t tell you how many times that she told me she wished she had sister or that I wasn’t even born.” Peter grinned trying to make me feel better.

“I guess.” Big difference though – it’s not like me and Theo have the most traditional relationship.

“What did he say to get you in such a funk?”

“It’s stupid. Can I ask you question?” I just had to relieve my mind and be reassured about Peter’s feelings for me. Theo’s thoughts were still nagging inside of me.

“Go ahead.” Peter settled on the ground more.

“How do you really feel about me?”

“Is this what it is all about? Did Theo say something that made you doubt about the way I feel about you?”

“A little.” 

“And you believe him?”

“No, maybe. Peter, I just would feel better if I actually heard it.” Ugh, I hate that I let Theo get to me again – eating away at my insides. 

“Puppy, I really would like to believe that I wouldn’t have to say something, that you would already know I how feel about you.”

“I’m sorry.” I looked back down at the ground hoping that I wasn’t messing things up again.

“None of that. Instead of me telling you, I am going to show you how I feel.” Peter claimed and rose from the ground. He put out his hand for me to grab and pulled me up.

“Okay.” I sighed out.

I stood up to face Peter and our eyes locked together. I started to notice a few rain drops falling from the sky that caused a slight chill when they hit my face.

“Dance with me.” Peter stated as the droplets cascaded down his cheeks. Damn, that man looks good anytime.

“Dance? There’s no music.”

“Of course, there is.” Peter insisted.

Peter took my right hand and placed it palm side down on the left side of his chest. He then brought his own hand up and planted it on the left side of my chest. 

“Do you hear that?” The audible sounds of our heartbeats were thrumming through our hands. My heart fluttered. 

“Yes.” I whispered. 

“Good, this is our music.” 

“I’m not much of a dancer.” 

“Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Just follow my lead. Step on my feet if you have to.” I nodded in agreement.

Peter let go of my right hand and clasped into his left. We then locked our other hands around each other’s waists. I did feel like I had two left feet at the moment but Peter didn’t seem to mind. He kept leading me and we slowly danced in a small circle. I forgot the weather had a chill with Peter’s warmth emanating from his body. The droplets of rain still came down from the sky which caused Peter’s body to glisten. I leaned closer to his chest in hopes of sensing the beating of his heart in an attempt to get some rhythm back or maybe just to have him closer to me.

I wasn’t expecting when Peter clasped my waist harder and dipped me. I instinctively kicked my leg up into the air. He pulled me back and pulled me closer to him chest to chest once again. I could barely move with the proximity of our bodies basically plastered to each other. I could sense his breath and once again, I was ready to melt into Peter’s arms. His left hand began rubbing circles on my back and that was the moment when my doubts started to fade away. This man truly did care about me so fuck you Theo! 

“Puppy?” Peter whispered.

“Yes?” I mumbled back. Peter’s touches certainly had a way of making me feel incoherent sometimes. My brain was muddled. 

“I think I love you.” Peter professed as he continued to grip me close to him. My heart skipped a beat.

“Wh..?” I couldn’t finish the exclamation since Peter had placed his finger on my lips to prevent me from speaking. 

“Please, let’s just relish this moment. You don’t have to say anything right now.” Peter exclaimed as his finger dropped from my lips. I remained silent and decided to agree with him. I did want this memory embedded in my head for a lifetime so it was best for me not to say anything right now. 

We started dancing again in the light casted from the moon. The rain dropped from the clouds a little steadier but it didn’t matter – Peter loved me. I had someone who truly loved me for who I am and it was the best feeling in the world. I will cherish this evening forever and look forward to the day when I can actually say those same words back to Peter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys have been waiting for this chapter so I hope it doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> This chapter and next couple were hard to write so I hope I did okay getting some of the emotions right and coming across well.

The aroma of the turkey drifted through the house. The bird smelled amazing and today I was actually hungry so I was ready to tear into some fantastic food. Of course, I was still riding the high from the words that Peter had said. When he actually spouted that he was possibly in love with me, my stomach did flips and my brain practically short-circuited. I had fantasized about a day like that but wasn’t sold it would actually come true since I always felt bonded to Theo. 

 

It was nice to be gathered around the table to finally have Thanksgiving dinner. Talia sat at the head of the table. Derek was to her right side with Theo next to him. I sat directly across from Theo with Peter on my right. During the feast, every once in a while, Peter would gently place his hand on my thigh. I don’t know why he was doing it but it was a nice emotion to feel his hand on me. It took an incredible amount of will power to not lean into his caress and bury my head in his shoulder. 

“Great food as always mom. Thank you.” Derek chimed as he rubbed his stomach. 

“Yes, Talia, it was delicious.” Theo charmed. 

“Glad you boys liked it. Hope you saved room for dessert.” Talia smiled as she stood up from the table. “Help me get the table cleared and we’ll have some pie.”

“Yes!” Derek yelled. “Is it pumpkin?”

“Pumpkin and apple pie.” Talia responded and darted off to the kitchen with the dirty plates. Theo chuckled.

“You heard her boys. Let’s get this stuff picked up. I know I want some pumpkin pie.” Peter arose from is chair and Theo laughed. Peter glanced over to Theo to try to discern his amusement. 

“What’s so funny dude?” Derek finally asked. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how mom calls Stiles, Pumpkin.” Seriously, Theo? You have to bring up that nickname? I squirmed in my seat.

“She still calls you that. How’s Pumpkin? Have you talked to Pumpkin?” Theo relayed in a high-pitched voice. Derek now chuckled. 

“That’s what she does.” I finally blurted out. 

“Yep. I wonder if she will still call you that when you are like 30 – Pumpkin, Pumpkin!” Both Derek and Theo laughed out loud again.

“Boys, we all have nicknames, isn’t that right Der-bear?” Peter interjected. I couldn’t help smile at that one.

“Uncle Peter? Seriously?” Derek flushed. 

“A little help please.” Talia called from the kitchen.

“Coming darling.” Peter retreated to the kitchen.

“Let’s go Pumpkin.” Theo mocked. I glared at him. “Don’t look so pissed Pumpkin.” I was fuming inside and I couldn’t take it anymore. I fisted my shirt and took a deep breath.

“Shut the hell up Theo!” I said it. I couldn’t believe I said it. It felt liberating to say that to him.

“What did you just say?” Theo gave me the death glare. Fuck, it felt good to tell him to shut up but he is pissed. Shit, he’s not happy.

“Please, just stop.” I fumbled. My body was trembling. It looked like it was taking all of his will power not to lunge across the table at me. 

“Dude, come on. I want pie. It’s not worth getting so worked up.” Derek tugged on Theo’s arm. They both collected some dishes and headed towards the kitchen. The whole-time Theo did not take his eyes off me. I was so going to pay for this. 

 

I tried to avoid Theo for the rest of the evening. I helped clean the dishes while Theo and Derek retreated to the media room. Peter grumbled something about work and went to his bedroom. I was proud of myself playing super ninja and evading Theo which quietly led me up to my room.

I swung the door shut and locked it – I needed to keep Theo out of my room at all costs. He was not going to let me forget that I said something to him. I turned around and was caught off guard. I didn’t even notice him in my room which gave me no time to react.

The hand across my face came so fast. The pain reverberated through my insides. The only thing I was grateful for was he struck me on the opposite side of where Jackson had punched me. His slap struck low that he even managed to split my lip. My whole body swayed and I was fairly certain I saw stars. Fuck! Theo never hit so hard before – a wave of nausea swum through me between the throbbing and the taste of blood that now trickled into my mouth.

“What the fuck Theo?” I garbled out through the soreness. The tears were streaming down my face. There was no way stop the flow. I knew he would be pissed but damn I didn’t think he put all his force into the strike.

“Seriously? You fucking disrespected me.” He yelled out. Theo’s eyes were glowing with ire. 

“I disrespected you?” I sobbed. I wanted to fall to the ground. The side of my head felt like it been hit with a hammer. 

“Yes, telling me to shut up in front of my friend.” Theo was in no way masking his anger. 

“Oh, my God. You kept making fun of me and I wanted you to stop.” 

“Really? That was relatively tame. Just apologize and we’ll move on.” Theo smirked all so sure of himself. 

“Sure, after you apologize to me.” I tugged on my shirt hem for life support. Be strong Stiles, you can do this.

“Well well, your new boyfriend has helped you grow some balls.”

“Theo, just stop.”

“Fine. Apologize and all is forgiven. We can enjoy the next few days together and I’ll even think about making you feel all better tonight.” Don’t fall for it Stiles. Don’t let Theo suck you in again. 

“You’re hesitating Little Dude.”

“Theo… I” 

“I… what? Listen, I could make you beg for it. Would you like me to do that? Tell you to get on your damn knees and plead for my forgiveness.” Theo was brimming with anger. 

“Theo, please. I don’t want to do this anymore.” I said with more force than I was anticipating. Theo closed in on me.

“You are treading on dangerous territory right now. Think about what you do next. I don’t have to be here for you. I can let you fall apart all over again. You’ll have no one who cares about you. I can just leave you to be with some old guy who pretends to like you.” Don’t let him poison your brain Stiles. 

“Stop it Theo!” I yelled out again through the tears. “Don’t do this Theo, please.” He just wants you to be dependent on him. 

“You really are pathetic. I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Stop Theo. I love you.” 

“You’re not acting like it.” He was tearing me down and I was helpless. I did want to apologize and wanted it to all go away.

“Boys!” Peter called from the other side of the door which stopped Theo cold in his tracks. “Is everything okay in there? I heard some yelling.” I heard the door knob rattle.

“It’s fine. We were just wrestling.” Theo called out.

“Open the door please.” Peter shouted.

“You are so lucky right now.” Theo brushed against my shoulder. “This isn’t over and I expect you to keep your mouth shut.” I heard Theo open the door but I didn’t dare turn around.

“Just wrestling. He doesn’t like it when I win. Sore loser.” Theo blurted out to Peter.

“I see.” Peter responded. 

“See you later Little Dude.” I heard Theo say with the footsteps that carried him out of my room.

‘Are you okay Puppy?” Peter questioned.

“I’m f..fine.” I managed to mumble out. I couldn’t let Peter see me like this. My face was battered and the tears still fell from my eyes.

“Turn around please.”

“Peter, I said I was fine!” I can’t do this. I am barely holding on by a thread. I am feeling sick to my stomach again. I needed to find a balance. I gripped harder to the sides of my shirt. Fuck!

“Puppy! Please look at me.” 

There was no getting out of this. I took a deep breath. Trying to convince myself this was a good thing – Peter will now know one of my deepest darkest secrets. I pivoted my body slowly, not only out of fear but I still wasn’t convinced I wasn’t going to fall over.

“What the hell? Wrestling?” Peter scrunched up his face. I could only imagine what I must look like to Peter right now.

“Theo… he, um, gets overzealous.” He’s not going to be believe me.

“Fuck, tell me the damn truth.” Peter demanded with some anger in his voice. I trembled slightly.

“It’s f.. fine Peter, please.” I said through my tears.

“It’s not damn fine. I want hear you say it.” Peter inched closer.

“Please don’t make me.” I wobbled. The nausea was swelling again either from the panic starting to take over or from more droplets of blood that seeped into my mouth. 

“I need to hear you say it.” Peter reached out to me and then the anxiety reached its peak.

I pushed Peter out of the way and darted into the bathroom. I barely reached the toilet in time before my insides tumbled out from my internal cavities. I just wish the purging made me feel better for what was going to come next. My breathing was labored again as I pulled myself up to the sink to rinse out of my mouth.

“Just breathe.” Peter’s voice echoed in the back of my head. I saw him standing beside me through my wet eyes.

“I’m tr.. trying.” I gasped out.

“Breathe. 1,2,3… relax and breathe.” Peter relayed in a calm tone. I barely felt him grab my hand as he led me to sit down on the now closed lid of the toilet. He crouched down on the ground next to me.

“Puppy, please talk to me.” I shook my head.

“I want to help you.” I looked at Peter and his concerned eyes – those beautiful blue orbs. I tried to calm my breathing a little more.

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“Your hurt. This is a big deal.”

“Don’t make me Peter.”

“I need you to tell the truth.” Peter pleaded.

“Fine... he hit me. Are you happy now?” I blurted out. I didn’t feel better, maybe it was because of the look of shock that fell upon Peter’s face. He grasped my hand harder. 

“I’m not happy that he hit you but I am glad you finally told me the truth.”

“This isn’t the first time, is it?” He questioned. I bowed my head down and nodded in agreement. I saw the tears from my face fall onto the tiled ground below me. “Fuck, I knew I had to be more than a damn bully.”

“It’s fine.” I muttered.

“What?” Peter asked sternly. 

“I messed up. I shouldn’t have disrespected him.”

“I’m sorry but are you defending this piece of shit?” Peter questioned as he stood up.

“I’m just saying that when I do things wrong…” I trailed off. Peter’s face was a shade of red that I had never seen before.

“Whatever the fuck you have said or have done does not give anyone the right to put their hands on you.” 

“It’s fine, he usually makes it up to me.” I could hardly believe myself right now. Everything was coming out and I was defending him – how could I not? I hate him but love him at the same time. 

“Let me guess, he tells you he’s sorry and he won’t ever do it again.” Peter now was pacing around the small confines of the bathroom.

“No, he just… fuck, he just helps me feel better.” Stiles, is this a path you want to go down now?

“Like how?” Peter appeared perplexed.

“He would t… touch me.” I barely whispered. The tears had dried up but now more managed to form. 

“He fucking touched you?” Peter gripped the sides of the sink. His knuckles, a bright shade of white.

“Yes.” I barely whispered. 

“I’m going to fucking kill that bastard.”

“Peter, please, you don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t. I don’t get how you kept this to yourself this whole time and I don’t understand how you can keep defending his actions.”

“Because he’s my brother and he was the only one there for me after my father died.” Oh, this sucked. I was baring my soul and my heart was hurting so much. I felt like I was betraying Theo but I also had the emotion of freedom – not keeping the burden of my abuse under lock and key anymore.

“I am so sorry. I am sorry that you felt that there was no one else there for you in your time of need. I am so fucking sorry that you felt compelled to do deal with this shit all on your own.” Peter finally let go of the sink and pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him back and sobbed more into his shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay. I am going to help you through this. Talia and I are both going to be here for you. But first, I need to go do something about that prick.”

“What are you going to do?” I asked into Peter’s shoulder.

“I think killing him is not enough.”

“Please Peter. I don’t want him dead and don’t want you going to jail.” He pulled away from our hug.

“I need him out of this house.” Peter started to exit the bathroom.

“What are you going to do? He’s my brother.” 

“Stay here Puppy.”

“Please Peter.” I rose from the toilet and swayed. I saw Peter leave and I went to go after him. I needed to stop him before he did anything stupid but instead my insides had a different idea. Fuck, I had to puke again.


	28. Chapter 28

After bowing to the porcelain god for the second time, I was able to gather some strength to finally go after Peter. I was fucking terrified – I was scared as to what he might to do to Theo and just petrified as to what will happen next in my fucked-up life. 

Once I hit the hallway, I heard the sound of voices yelling coming from downstairs. As I got closer I could make out the shouting that was distinctly Peter and Theo and then heard Derek bellow out as well.

“What the Hell Uncle Peter?” I now was at the bottom of the stairs taking in the scene in front of me. Derek was gripping Peter around his waist for dear life and Theo was on the ground. He was on his knees holding his nose with his hands. Blood was seeping through his fingers and dripping onto his shirt. The sanguine liquid was slowly pooling on the floor and shit, at the moment I was thinking Talia was going to be pissed that her carpet was going to be stained. 

“I think you fucking broke my nose you asshole.” Theo shouted through his hands.

“Just be lucky that’s all I broke.” Peter yelled trying to break free from Derek’s hold. I was glad he was being held back at the moment.

“Peter stop.” I shouted. I didn’t want this get out of hand any more than it needed to. 

“What the hell did you say to your boyfriend Stiles?” Theo asked as he shakily stood from the ground. 

‘You don’t get to talk to him. You lost your right to talk to him.” Peter glared at Theo.

“Peter please.” I wasn’t even sure what I wanted him to do or not to do right now. My emotions were running on overdrive right now.

“Uncle Peter, please calm down.” Derek interjected. I walked closer to Peter and glanced at Theo – my tears started to form again.

“Whatever that loser said to you, he is making shit up. That’s what he does.” Theo blurted out towards Peter.

“You need to get the fuck out of this house right now before I pummel you.”

“Go ahead and try old man.” Theo taunted. With that, Peter was able to break free from Derek’s grip and ran towards Theo and pushed him over. His body hit the ground with a thump and Peter swung with a punch to Theo’s side. With that Theo groaned out with the strike to his ribs. 

“Peter, don’t. Pease stop.” I cried out as I ran over to where Peter was on top of Theo. He was straddling Theo and he had his fist in midair and stopped when he heard me call out.

“You better listen to your loser boyfriend.” Theo huffed out. “You are looking at some mighty assault charges right now.” Theo even managed to smirk at that comment. Peter slowly stood up surveying Theo below him.

“Get the fuck out of this house!” Peter than spat on Theo. I touched his arm to try to calm him. Theo wiped the spit with his sleeve and still appeared to have a smirk on his face. 

“What the Hell is going on in here?” Talia yelled out. I could only imagine what was going through Talia’s head right now. 

“Mom, Uncle Peter punched Theo.”

“What?” Talia asked surprisingly looking back between myself, Theo, and Peter. She appeared to be taking in the scene in front of her. 

“I swear, someone needs to get that ass out of this house right now.” 

“Someone needs to explain to me what is going on?” Talia yelled.

“I will Talia, after he leaves.” Peter explained.

Talia looked again over towards Theo who still had blood coming from his nose. She glanced back at me with the pained look across her face. She probably saw my bruise now.

“Derek, please take Theo to urgent care and then call me before you come back.” Talia said in the calmest voice ever. That woman never ceases to amaze me. 

“Yes, mom.” Derek went and gathered up his keys.

“Come on Theo.” Theo started walking with Derek and stopped. 

“I hope you realize that he’s not worth it.” Theo stated to Peter. Peter started to lurch forward but I held on tight to his arm in hopes of stopping him.

“Get the fuck out now!”

“Sure, I hope you know what you’re doing Stiles. You just fucked up what we had.” I took a deep breath. There was so much I wanted to say but none of it was coming out of my month. I watched Theo leave with Derek and realized he was also probably leaving out of my life as well.

“Okay, can someone now please tell me what the fuck just happened?” Talia crossed her arms, maybe for a more dramatic effect. 

“Puppy, tell her the truth.”

“I can’t.” Didn’t I already say enough tonight? Can’t I be done already?

“Stiles, sweetheart, please tell me what is going on.”

“Please, I can’t.” I went to take a seat on the couch and Talia followed me. She took my hand into hers.

“She needs know the truth.”

“I’m here sweetheart. Tell me what’s going on.” I started sobbing again.

“It’s Theo. He hits me and he has done it for a long time.” Once the words tumbled from my mouth, Talia wrapped me up in her arms. 

“Oh, my god sweetheart. I am so sorry.” Talia’s voice was full of concern.

“I am sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Talia was holding back her tears.

“I don’t won’t you to worry. I didn’t want to get you and Peter involved in all of my mess.” I notated Peter from the corner of my eye and he appeared to wipe a tear away from his cheek. Fuck, now I made Peter cry.

“No, don’t you ever think that way. We’re here for you. We both will always be here for you.” Her words were so comforting and her arms felt like a soft blanket encompassing me.

“O…kay.” I mumbled – my head was spinning again. 

“We will figure this together on what to do and how to handle this but first I do need to call your mother.” I pulled away from Talia and she looked upon me.

“You can’t.”

“Sweetheart, she needs to know what is going on.” I shook my head.

“You don’t understand.” 

“Puppy, Talia is right, we need to call your mother.” Peter chimed in with his agreement.

“It’ll be okay.” Talia said reassuringly.

‘But… she won’t believe me.” How could I tell Talia about her friend – the evil bitch.

“I find that hard to believe and if she doesn’t, she sure as hell will believe me.” Talia presumed. “I have to contact her.”

“Talia… it’s just, I don’t know how to say this since you are friends.” I wish my tears would stop but they kept flowing.

“Just tell me.” I saw the concern radiating from Talia’s eyes. This woman just told me she loved like a son, I had to be honest to her. She has been nothing but kind and understanding towards me.

“Okay.” I took a deep breath and glanced over to Peter whose anger had now dissipated to worry. “She knows. I mean right before she left, she told me that she knew about some of the abuse.” You did it Stiles!

“What? Claudia was aware of what your brother was doing to you?”

“I don’t know how much or for how long but relatively speaking, yes.” 

“This can’t be, no, this can’t be true.” Talia’s eyes were now pooled with tears again. 

“I’m sorry.” I was all I could say again.

“Fuck that! Stop apologizing. She is your mother. She should be apologizing to you. I mean she should have never let this go on when she found out. It’s our duty as mothers to protect our children. She should have helped you.” Talia was crying more and she pulled me tighter for another hug – she was holding me so hard, I could hardly breathe but I didn’t care.

“I am sorry sweetheart. I should have figured this out sooner.” 

“I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Still, I should have sensed something. I let you down.” Talia is feeling guilty. I can’t let her feel that way.

“Please, don’t blame yourself. You’re here now.” She must have liked the words I spoke since the embrace even got tighter if it was possible. Once I felt her envelope me harder, the waterworks came out in full force. There was no stopping the tears now. I felt so protected and safe for the moment in Talia’s warmth.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart and thank you.” I wasn’t sure if I could totally believe that long term but for the moment I did. Her fingers carded through my hair and she slowly rocked me. The whole time she kept murmuring that everything was going to be okay and that she was going to be there for me and not leave me. I lost track of the other whispers that came from her but it didn’t matter right now because I sure as hell wasn’t leaving the comfort of Talia’s arms right now. 

 

 

I woke up still encased in Talia’s arms. I hadn’t realized I had fallen asleep but I guess her warm words and sweet touches had lulled me to sleep. My eyes were hard to open with the wetness of my tears dried between my lids. I glanced around the room and noticed Peter was nowhere to be seen but I was able to make out the blood stain on the carpet which instantly flooded back my memories of the evening. I slowly sat up and Talia stirred with my movement 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Talia looked at me with her warm inviting eyes. 

“It’s okay, you needed some rest. I feel asleep for a bit too.” Her arms were no longer around me but she still held onto my hand. 

“Where’s Peter?” I wondered. 

“He went outside for a bit. I think he maybe icing his hand as well. There was some bruising on his knuckles.” 

“Oh and...?” I trailed off before uttering Theo’s name. 

“The boys went back to campus. I had Derek drive them back.” 

‘I see.” I glanced down at the ground. 

“Theo’s nose is broken. He should be fine.” 

“I …I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. 

“I know sweetie but I do think its best that you didn’t see him.” It sounded reasonable but I wasn’t entirely convinced – he was my brother after all. At that moment, Peter walked into the room. 

“You’re awake now?” 

“Yea.” I glanced at Peter who didn’t look angry anymore but he definitely appeared worn out. His eyes were red, perhaps he had been crying. 

“I think you should have some water and I need to stretch a little.” Talia started to stand up from the couch and before I knew it, I clung onto her hand harder like a life preserver. I didn’t want to let her go. I thought I might crumble if I no longer felt Talia’s secure touch. 

“Sweetie, it’s okay. I’ll be right back.” Talia sounded so reassuringly. I believed her but I still didn’t want her far. I nodded a little. “Peter, stay with him for a moment. I’ll be back.” She literally had to peal my fingers one by one from her hand. I wasn’t making it easy for her.

‘Sure darling.” Peter replied. He neared where I was sitting on the coach and I pulled myself up into a ball. I wanted to make myself as tiny as I could but I appeared to be still visible to Peter. 

“Puppy, did I scare you?” Peter asked quietly. 

“A little. I understand why you did what you did but you did scare me somewhat.” A lone tear trickled down my cheek and I took my arm and wiped it away.

“I was angry. I needed to do something. Maybe it wasn’t the best reaction but you have to know that I would never so much harm a hair on you.” Peter sounded so sympathetic. He reached out towards me and I flinched away. He pulled his hand away and I could see the concern building in his face. I am causing him pain all over again. 

“I know. I just… I just need a little time to process all this. I feel a little vulnerable right now. I mean, I don’t even know what I am feeling.” I felt like a knife stabbing me over and over and now it’s been pulled out and the blood won’t stop pouring out. Peter wants to stich that wound up but I am not ready for him to suture it. 

“It’s okay not to know how to feel right now but just remember when I said the other day. I love you and I am not going anywhere.” Peter half smiled. I knew his words were true but by brain was still numb – I still thought of Theo and how I may never see him again. How I will manage to wean myself from that addiction? 

“Here’s some water.” Talia handed me a bottle of water and my hands shook as I took it from her. The liquid refreshment was cool when it went down my throat. Maybe it was good that I had a drink. 

“Th… thanks.” 

“We are going need to talk about what it comes next and what to do. I have to be honest; I am somewhat at a loss as the best way to proceed.” Talia confessed as she took her spot back on the sofa next to me. I, the pathetic leech that I am was by her side in less than a second. I was glad she swung her arm around me with no prompting. 

“I knew this was going to be a mess. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Now Talia is going to worry about me even more. 

“No. It’s good that you said something. You never should have kept this to yourself all this time. We’ll figure this out together.” 

“Yes, we will.” Peter agreed. 

“It’s hard.” I said and buried myself into Talia’s shoulder. 

“I know and it’s not going to be easy but it will be okay.” Talia said in her calm voice. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“No but it can’t be worse than what you have already been through.” 

“I concur with Talia. You’re strong and we are all in this together.” Peter crouched down in front of me. “It will take time but things will get better.” 

“I may never see my brother again and please don’t tell me that’s for the best. I love him and he was here for me when I needed him most.” Oh, I hate myself for still wanting him. 

“Let’s just take it one day at a time right now. I know you love him. We will sleep on it tonight and figure out the best course of action.” Talia reasoned. 

“We need to call the police.” Peter chimed in. 

“No, please don’t do that.” I begged. I can’t even think about having Theo arrested. 

“He deserves it and so much more.” Peter reasoned. 

“Peter, not right now.” Talia shot him a look. “Stiles needs to have his moment to digest everything.” 

“I can’t. I just can’t” I was going to have a panic attack again. Breathe Stiles. Theo being arrested – don’t know if I can handle that. 

“Okay sweetie. We won’t call right now but it is something we need to talk about, okay? And we have to figure out your whole mother thing too.” 

“Kay.” I managed to warble out. 

“The important thing is that your safe right now and we’ll start fresh in the morning and the figure out the next best step.” Talia explained. It made sense in my head but my heart was still bleeding somewhat. 

“Kay.” 

“Do you want anything or need anything right now?” Peter asked still crouching in front of me. 

“No, I just don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“Of course, we’re not going anywhere.” Peter reassured me. 

“Talia?” I looked up at her probably appearing to resemble a wounded bird. 

“Yes sweetheart?” 

“It would be okay or would it be weird if I slept in your bed?’ I needed her security and to inhale her sweet cinnamon scent. 

“Oh sweetie, it’s not weird. Cora sleeps with me every once in a while.” Talia pulled me closer once again as Peter looked on. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime and I think that is exactly what you need more than anything right now, you need a Mom to take care of you and look after you.” Talia was right. I yearned for a mother figure to tell me it was going to be okay even if maybe it wasn’t. My emotions were still a whirlwind and I felt so confused. However, the one thing I could count on was Peter and Talia. I truly believed them and I realized that they were probably going to be my new family now. 

 

I turned over the in the bed and notated Talia was not there beside me. I was grateful that it was now morning due to the sleepless night I had endured. There were several instances that I woke up sobbing and Talia was there to offer her comfort through her reassuring words and soft embraces. I was so eternally grateful that she was there for me. 

I strolled to the bathroom and paused in front of the mirror, almost not recognizing the reflection that stood in front of me. The bruise from Theo had turned a nice shade of purple and the right side of my lip was slightly swollen. However, my eyes took me by surprise – they were bloodshot and carried dark circles underneath. Yep, I looked like I had been run over by a truck. I touched my bruised cheek and squinted in pain – a reminder of what last night had been. I took a deep breath knowing I had to move on with day despite the temptation the bed had. The comfort of the blankets was tugging at me but I knew Talia wouldn’t let me stay here all day so I might as well get it over with. 

The odor pancakes were drifting through the house, no doubt Talia’s futile attempt to get me to eat since they are my favorite. My insides were already turning so I was fairly confident my stomach had a different plan than my nose. I entered the kitchen and notated Peter was there as well with a mug of coffee. I was hoping to only deal with one Hale at a time this morning but I guess that wasn’t on the docket. 

“Good morning sweetie. Glad to see you got a little more sleep.” Talia tried to sound cheery as I took my seat at the table. 

“I guess I got a little more.” Talia sat 2 pancakes in front of me. Maybe if I spread them out a little, it will look like I ate something. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Peter asked. I didn’t even turn in his direction. 

“Like crap.” I shuffled the food around my plate. 

“Please try to eat.” Talia then sat down at the table across from me with that pleaded look on her face. I stuck a bite in my mouth and chewed slowly. Maybe that will satisfy her because I know I was done eating before I even started. 

“So, I was trying to do some research and mostly failed.” Talia laughed nervously and that was when I saw she had some papers in her hand. “The internet is an amazing thing but I just couldn’t find some things that I wanted.” 

“It’s okay Talia.” Peter reassured her. 

“What are you talking about?” I was afraid to hear the answer. 

“Well, there is a ton of support groups and lots of helplines.” 

“I’m not calling anybody.” I looked back down towards my uneaten food. 

“There are other resources as well. You have to remember that you have us here to support you and be with you every step of the way. We’ll remind you each and every day that you are loved. Umm, let me ses what else.” Talia looked back down at the numerous papers she held her in hand. 

I love Talia so much and the work she put in but right now my brain was going numb again. I couldn’t focus on the words she was saying. This was her way of helping but I didn’t need her to read some crap off of something she printed from online. Maybe the ideas were solid but I didn’t want to hear them – I just wanted to go curl up in a corner and be left alone. No one could possibly know what I was feeling right now. 

“Okay?” Talia asked bringing me back to reality. 

I just nodded my head and hoped that was satisfactory because I had not one clue what she just said.

“Good so I have also printed up some names of some therapists in our area. I figured you could check their credentials and what not and see if one sounds good to you.” Talia pushed a couple of her printed papers towards me. 

“What?” 

“You should go see a therapist. This will be a good thing for you.” 

“Fuck no! I am sure as Hell not putting my shit out there to some fucking stranger.” I think I made my point known as I threw the fork down onto the plate. 

“Stiles! I have already said something to you once about that mouth of yours.” I rolled my eyes. “Now, this is important! You need to go. Someone like this can help you.” 

“I don’t want to. I’m fine. I told you guys I was fine so that should be enough.” My eyes started watering again. 

“Which was a good first step. And now we need to have the professionals step in. If you haven’t noticed, I really don’t know what I am doing.” Now Talia glanced down towards the table. Shit, I am going to make her upset again.

“I don’t want to bare my soul to some BS doctorate therapist. Please don’t make me go.” The thought of having my mind dissected by some damn doctor was not something I wanted to be subjected to. 

“I have to agree with Talia on this one.” Peter finally chimed in. 

“Of course, you do. She’s your sister.” I now had to wipe my tears away with my sleeve. 

“Puppy, this isn’t an us versus you. This is coming up with a plan that will help you in the long run.” Peter reached out for my hand and I pulled it back. I just couldn’t bare being touched right now. I saw the hurt and pain in his face. Fuck, I messed things up with Peter now.

“I can’t do it. I just can’t. Please don’t make me.” I practically begged.

“I think you can. You are stronger than you think. One of the strongest people I have ever met. Having the burdens, you kept and still lived a semi-normal life.” Talia nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t know Peter. It seems completely overwhelming.” 

“It is and no one said it was going to be easy. Whoever you see, is not going to expect you to divulge your entire backstory during your first session. It will take time to get there and feel comfortable but I know you can do it.” 

“You make it sound so simple.” 

“Puppy, please try. Go to one session and see how it goes, okay? I think you might be surprised.” I glanced over the names of the doctors and pushed the printouts back to Talia. 

“Fine. I don’t care. Just pick one. “Talia let out a deep breath that she must have been holding in forever. 

“Great. I’m sure everyone is off today because of the holiday. I will contact someone first thing Monday morning.” I could hardly wait to spew my insides to some damn stranger. Life keeps getting better and better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew - that was a long chapter!
> 
> Some of you may be a little disappointed that Peter didn't do more. I was a little on the fence about that. I figured that Stiles didn't need more violence in his life. However, this is not the last of Theo. I do have plans for him as well as Claudia and Jackson but it's still probably 3-4 chapters out before I will circle back to the menacing trio. I will not forget about them but I wanted to focus a little more on Stiles recovery first.
> 
> Also, I really have no idea how people would act if they got throw into a situation like this so I maybe a little off base but I believe these emotions are reactions are on par for these characters. 
> 
> Thanks as always!


	29. Chapter 29

Many things in life are a waiting game. If you have the worst toothache in the world, the earliest a dentist can see you is a like in week. If you are super stoked about a video game coming out, the wait time is excruciating. When you are a kid, Christmas can’t come around fast enough. However, when Talia calls a psychologist the first thing on Monday morning, they have a cancellation and of course they can see me right away – I certainly wouldn’t have minded waiting for that.

The office came across sterile, maybe that was on purpose – could too many colors make a crazy person go more insane? Okay, Talia reiterated more than once on the ride over here, that I was not crazy but I felt like my brain was disagreeing with her. I have felt mentally off – feeling a void inside of me so therefore I haven’t been able to leave this woman’s side since everything had come out. Hoping Talia would somehow fill the emptiness I now had. Even now sitting in the waiting room, my left knee was slightly touching hers just so I could feel that touch of security that radiates from her. The other knee bouncing with jitters. I wanted to leave.

Peter had offered to take me but I politely declined. I could tell I was still causing him some pain. I just still felt a little uneasy around him but the awkwardness was already slowly dissipating so I was hopeful that I would have that comfort with Peter sooner than later. The good news, Talia didn’t seem to mind to have a new shadow. She always glancing reassuring smiles at my way. Maybe that is what a mother is really supposed to be like so she didn’t mind having me be so needy.

“Thanks for being here.” I finally spoke.

“Of course, sweetie. I wouldn’t dare to think of having you do this on your own.” Talia smiled.

“It’s just you have already done so much and I feel like a such a burden.” My damn knee would not stop bouncing.

‘I am going to let you in on a little secret. When you are a parent, most parents anyway I should say. We love when we have kids for the first time because they need us. Babies need us to feed them and change them and clothe them. When kids get older, it’s help with walking for the first time or riding a bike. When it comes to school, it’s help with homework and sometimes relationship advice.” I nodded my head in agreement but still not sure where she was going with us. 

“We want what is best for our kids. Hoping we did the right thing so they can be successful and do great things in life.” Talia looked at me. “I guess what I am saying is that when you are a parent, even when your kids don’t really need you anymore, you’ll will always be here for them – always ready for them for when they do need you again. Be there to pick them up when they fall down.” Talia smiled and placed her hand on my knee.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just know Stiles whatever you need, I will always be here for you.” I smiled and realized how lucky I was at this moment.

‘Thanks.” I whispered.

“Mr. Stilinski?” A voice called out from a short woman. I stared back at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Talia asked as I slowly stood up. I nodded and bit my lip.

“I can go back there with you but I really think it might be better if you do this by yourself.” And there was that smile again. Fuck, I really do love this woman and her unwavering support.

“You’re right. I should do it alone even though I am totally nervous.” I still wasn’t ready for Talia to hear everything about my messed-up life. She knew about the hitting but not the touching. I not sure how I will ever be able to tell her about that.

“Okay, I’ll be right here. Just try to relax and breathe. You’ll be fine.” And I knew she would be without a doubt she would be waiting for me.

 

 

It didn’t look like Talia had even moved from her seat. I knew she would be waiting but I still let out a deep breath when I still saw her sitting there. I walked quickly over to the chair beside her and willed myself not to pull her into a hug – get your shit together Stiles, it’s only been an hour. 

“How did it go?”

“It sucked if you want me to be honest.” Okay. It may not have been as bad as getting a tooth extracted but it was no walk in the park either.

“Was it really that bad?” Talia wondered.

“I guess not. She gave me a prescription for depression. She’ll target the anxiety later.” I handed Talia the paper that listed the medication.

“One of the side effects better not be loss of appetite because you don’t eat enough as it is.” She grabbed the paper from my hand.

“I don’t know. She suggested I get checked out by a primary care doctor as well.” Just what I wanted, another doctor prodding into my life.

“Right, I should of thought about that already. Why didn’t I think about that?”

“It’s okay, there’s probably not like a textbook out there for what we should be doing.” I hated that Talia kept blaming herself for things she thought she should have done or noticed. I don’t. 

“I should be the one making you feel better. Speaking of, you know what always helps me through a rough day?”

“What?” I felt myself slowly gravitating back to her. My leg touching hers once again and she didn’t even flinch away. 

“Ice cream. Let’s go out for ice cream. We’ll drop off your prescription and indulge in some junk food while we wait for it to get filled.” Talia beamed. 

“Okay. That actually sounds nice.” I even managed a smile. It could be a nice distraction. 

“Great and then maybe after, we could go visit your dad’s grave.” Talia suggested.

“Really?” I hadn’t been to my dad’s gravesite in forever. I actually couldn’t remember the last time I had been there.

“Yes, I should have taken you long before this. We’ll get some flowers too.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

“Ms. Hale? Can you please step up to the desk?”

“Guess I am being summoned.”

“Since I am still suspended from school this week, Dr. Martin wants to squeeze another session this week and then once a week there after.” I guess I was in this for the long haul.

“Okay sweetie. Let me check us out and then we’ll go eat our ice cream.”

 

I stood at the car for a few moments before I had the courage to walk towards my father’s grave. I hadn’t been to the cemetery in a while – I really haven’t had the courage to do so as well having to depend on others to get me here. I glanced at Talia and she provided me with a reassuringly look which was my signal to actually put one foot in front of the other. 

The headstone came into view and I placed the flowers that Talia had picked out on the ground in front of it. I then crouched down and reached out to touch the headstone – I guess to feel closer to my dad. It felt cold but I didn’t want to release the connection just yet. 

“Hey dad. Sorry, it’s been so long. Lots going on.” Maybe it’s good that he doesn’t know about half the crap I have been through – I wouldn’t have to see the look of disappointment across his face. 

“I’ve been living with Talia Hale for a while now. She is an amazing woman. You really would have like her. “I looked back at Talia who was leaning on her car and then my tears started their descent down my face. 

“Gosh, I don’t even know where to start. I guess, life has pretty much sucked since you left. I thought I was coping fairly well but I wasn’t. I know you loved Claudia but she’s really not a nice person. And Theo… I don’t know what to say.” I wiped my tears with my sleeve. “He was there for me but I guess not in the way he was supposed to be. I’m still trying to process that. Fuck, I am confused.”

“I want you to be proud of me and I feel like such a failure. I just kept messing up and could never seem to live up to the potential that you probably wanted for me. I am so sorry dad. I am sorry that I couldn’t be stronger. I am sorry that I let things spiral out of control. I am sorry that I ended up being a failure. But most of all, I wish that you could be here for me to help me pick up the pieces. I am so fucking lost right now.” The sobs were coming stronger now. Damn, I missed my dad so much. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay. 

“The good news dad, I have two people in my life right now that are helping me. I already told you about Talia but there is also Peter, her brother. He is a rock and he loves me unconditionally. Actually, I think I would say he is my boyfriend. You would like him too. You probably wouldn’t approve of the age difference but I think you would come around because ultimately you would want me to happy.”

“What I am saying is, I have support and I am slowly taking steps to get myself better. I am going to make you feel proud of me again. I am going to show you what I can do.” I stood up and looked at his engraved name that stated ‘Beloved Husband and Loving Father’ 

“I love you dad and I miss you.” 

I walked back over to Talia and she must have known what I needed before I did because she stuck out her arms to envelop me. This woman has no idea what the power of her hugs can do – I immediately felt the comfort. 

“Thank you.” I warbled out. 

“You are so welcome sweetheart. Anytime you want to come here, just let me know.” 

“Kay.” I kept myself wrapped up in her embrace for as long as she let me. 

“Ready to go home sweetie?” Talia pulled out of the hug. 

“Yes, home.” I let out a smile and looked back towards my dad’s grave one last time and recollected something he used to say which now I totally get – ‘son, remember today is the first day of the rest of your life.’ 

“It sure is dad, thank you.” I mumbled under my breath as I got into the car to find out what the rest of my life would now bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, no Peter in this chapter.
> 
> Okay guys, probably going to be wrapping this up around chapter 40 so there will a few time jumps coming up and few things accelerated.
> 
> As always, thank for reading :)


	30. Chapter 30

I leaned against the doorframe staring into Peter’s room. I was trying to be quiet as I looked at the man who sat on his bed typing away on his laptop. He was probably doing some kind of work. I didn’t really want to bother him but I had been avoiding him since I had gotten home from the therapist. He almost looked tranquil but it wouldn’t last because my life is like a fucking tidal wave right now.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Peter asked still looking at his computer. The man must have some super enhanced senses.

“Didn’t want to bother you.” Well I did but not totally either. 

“Nonsense Puppy. I always have time for you. Come in.” Peter stated as he closed down his laptop and placed it beside him on the bed.

I slowly walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge and looked back at Peter. He had a slight smile. I grabbed his hand into mine making sure our digits intertwined. That gesture brought a bigger smile to his face.

“I’m sorry I have been acting so weird.” I sighed. But yet how was I really supposed to be acting in this kind of situation?

“You don’t have anything to apologize about that. I was afraid I messed things up and was trying to give you some space.”

“You didn’t. I thought I messed things up I guess. I just don’t really know how to be around you right now. I am not scared, well a little but not because of what you think.” I admitted. I knew deep down that Peter would never hurt me but I was still leery of the whole getting too close to him.

“I have told you I’ll be here and we can take things as slow as you need. The last thing I want is for you to be timid around me.” I knew Peter was being sincere. I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand harder.

“Thanks. I am trying.”

“So, I’m glad to see that you are at least holding my hand. I was starting to get jealous of Talia.” Peter chuckled. I had been glued to Talia’s hip.

“She might have you beat for hugs but I think you have the cuddles down.” I grinned. A part of me really wanted Peter to wrap himself around me. Just thinking of the warmth of his body brought a slight tremble to my own body.

“I’m glad she could be there for you.” Me too. I breathed out. “How did things go with the therapist?”

“It sucked balls!” 

“Was it really that bad?” Peter shifted on the bed. Again, with a concerned look across his face. I couldn’t wait for the day when that expression no longer looked back at me.

“It’s just the questions, why do you feel that way? Have you always felt this way? Why do think that is Stiles?” 

“I know it’s not easy. Please don’t get discouraged.” I could see the worry seeping back into Peter’s face.

“I am going back. I am going to do it for my dad. I want him to be proud of me.”

“That’s great and hopefully one day you’ll also be doing it for yourself.’ That day seemed far away but I nodded in agreement. Maybe I would see it that way sometime but it definitely wasn’t now.

“Yep and I am also going to be fully medicated so let the fun times begin.” I joked.

“Hmm, I hope it’s the good stuff at least.” Peter smirked. 

“Peter.” 

“Yes Puppy?”

“Thank you again for everything and for being here.”

“Anytime.” Peter tugged me by my hand and pulled me closer to him. We fell into an embrace. He rubbed his right hand up and down my back and I closed my eyes to inhale his cedar scent. “I’ll always be here for you.” And I knew he would but it still felt great to hear him say it. I was starting to get some confidence that I will eventually be okay as long as I had Peter and Talia in my corner. 

 

4 Weeks Later

 

I lied on my back on my bed halfway staring out the window. Every once in a while, a few stray tears would fall down my face but at least the sobs weren’t uncontrollable like they were at the beginning of the day. I didn’t want today to suck but it did. Fuck, I missed Theo and mom right now. I hated myself for missing them but the void was inside of me.

I heard a slight rap on the door. “Puppy?” Peter called out.

“Yep.” I didn’t even turn over to look at him.

“Are you planning on coming down to join the rest of the family? I was hoping you would. It’s Christmas after all.” I could sense the worry in Peter’s voice for the umpteenth time. 

“I will. It’s just weird not spending the holiday with mom and Theo.” I felt the bed dip as Peter took a seat. I was going to have to find a way to move on and realize that would not be in the cards. 

“I am sure it’s different but you have lots of people here that care about you. And I have it on good authority that there are some presents for you as well.” I turned over and looked at Peter.

“And besides, if I can’t convince you to come, then Talia will drag you downstairs and no offense, I think she can take you. You won’t stand a chance.” Peter smiled.

“You would probably be right.” I sat up on the bed and smiled a little. Yep, Talia probably could handle me one handed. 

“And there is a shit ton of food.”

“Okay, I will try to socialize with others.” I really wanted to stay up in my room all day but I had to try to step outside my comfort zone.

“Great. I got you something.” Peter pulled a small package from behind his back.

“I thought we agreed we were not exchanging gifts. I didn’t get you anything.”

“I know and knowing that you are okay, is present enough for me.” Peter grinned.

“Cheesy dude.” However, I smiled anyway.

“It’s really not a big deal.” He handed me the package.

I tore open the wrapping paper which revealed a leather-bound book. I thumbed through the high quality paper that held the pages which were all blank and unlined. 

“It’s beautiful.” I sighed out.

“I saw it and thought of you. I thought maybe you might find it helpful to write things down. I mean like your thoughts or something.”

“Dr. Martin suggested that as well. I guess I could try.” I ran my fingers up and down the binding. Maybe writing out my thoughts would help. 

“Okay, good. “Peter stood up acting like he didn’t know what to say next. I tend to keep him on edge now with the wide range of emotions I can experience day to day but he never falls off that ledge. Sometimes he’s barely holding on but he does and I so appreciate that he never waivers.

“Are you coming down now?” Peter asked with a hopeful tone.

“Just give me a sec and I’ll be there.” Peter seemed relieved as he exited out of my room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to calm myself before being bombarded by people. You can do this Stiles. 

 

It wasn’t easy socializing with the Hale family. It’s not that the extended family is bad, I just didn’t feel like making small talk. Talia shoved a huge plate of food in front of me which I only ate a little of and I opened the few presents that Talia had gotten for me as well. Bless this woman again, she really has gone out of her way for me more times than I can count. 

Even though the day wasn’t horrible but I still preferred to be hidden away in my room so the first chance I got, I made a beeline to the library. I couldn’t wait to be submerged in my calming retreat. Unfortunately for me, someone had already beaten me to it. 

Derek was lounged out in my favorite spot in front of the window flipping through a book. He was wearing glasses which made him look even more studious. I hadn’t spoken with him since that night and I had no idea what to say to him. I stared for a moment longer and started to leave. It seemed easier to avoid the awkwardness. 

“Hey.” Derek’s voice called. I stopped in my tracks. So much for slinking away like a cat. 

“Hey. I didn’t know anyone else was in here.” I glanced down to the ground and looked back at him. His eyes on me caused me to be a little nervous. 

‘It’s cool. It’s a nice a place to get away from everyone.” Derek took off his glasses and shut his book. He was right on the money with that one. 

“Yes, it is. I didn’t mean to bother you.” I slowly started to walk backwards. 

“It’s fine. I actually I wanted to talk to you Stiles.” Derek rose up from his seat and walked closer to me. 

“Oh?” I stopped my slow steps. 

“Yea, I wanted to say I was sorry.” Derek said sheepishly. He looked nervous now – his eyes averting mine. 

‘It’s fine.” I waved my hand. Was it really? Maybe not but Derek was probably caught in Theo’s spell as well. Could I really blame him for anything except for being distant?

“No, it isn’t. I had no idea about Theo and I…” Derek looked lost like he didn’t know what would be the right thing to say or not. I decided to help him out. 

“You wouldn’t have Derek. Theo had everyone snowed.” I grabbed my shirt with my fingers and took a deep breath.

“I guess. I just wanted to say that I am sorry and I am sorry that I was kind of an ass too.” Derek looked sincere. 

‘Thanks Derek but it’s okay.” I appreciated Derek’s effort.

“I am also sorry that I pushed you down on the playground all those years ago, too.” Derek half way smiled.

“You remember that?”

“Yep. Believe it or not, I did grow out of that stage but I guess I don’t always act that way.”

“Thanks. Really, it does mean a lot that you apologized. And hey maybe one day when you’re a psychiatrist, I’ll be one of your patients.” I grinned back.

“That would be cool. I guess.” Derek hesitated and looked around the moment. 

“It was kind of a joke, you can laugh.” I smiled.

“Oh, okay.” Derek appeared to relax, I could almost see the tension flowing out from his hunched shoulders. 

Can I ask you a question?” I took a deep breath.

“Sure.” Derek now shuffled his feet.

“Has Theo even asked about me? Does he even miss me?” Derek turned his eyes from mine and inhaled deeply. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” Stiles, what are you doing? Do you even want to know the answer?

“It’s not really my place.”

“I understand. I shouldn’t have asked. It was stupid.” Don’t cry in front of Derek.

“Honestly Stiles, I haven’t really talked to him too much so I don’t know what’s going on with him. I see him here and there but we don’t socialize like we did before.” As much as I wanted an answer, it was nice to hear that Derek pretty much kicked Theo to the curb.

“Thank you anyway.” I started to walk away.

“Stiles!” Derek called out to get my attention.

“Yep.”

“Cora is not into video games. Would you like to play Call of Duty on the big screen?” Derek asked humbly.

“Really? That does sound kind of fun.”

“Cool. We can go play now if you want.”

“Yea, I think I could get behind some video game playing.” I hadn’t played in a while and it sounded like an amazing distraction. 

“Great. I can’t tell you how many times over the years that I wished I had a brother and not a sister. She was never into video games. Always wanting to play Barbies. It was so annoying.” Derek admitted.

“Brothers are not always cracked up to what you want them to be.” I stated.

“I guess that is true for some but I always thought it would be cool to have a younger brother.” Derek smiled and walked closer to me and ruffled my hair. Somehow, the gesture didn’t bother me.

‘You might regret wanting a younger brother Hale.” I teased as I followed him to the media room where I promptly kicked his ass 4 games out of 5. Derek didn’t regret it. He congratulated me and said we would play again so he could avenge his losses. As it turned out, Christmas was not that bad since it appeared I gained a new brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that Stiles probably would not be that trusting of Derek just after one conversation but I wanted to redeem Derek. I really wanted Stiles to see Derek like a bother and did not want to dwell on their relationship too much so that's why that progressed so fast.
> 
> As always guys. thanks so much for reading and your support.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter are some of the journal pages that Stiles wrote. I thought it might be a good way to see what was going on in Stiles head as well as a good way to propel this story forward a little (mentions of Theo and Claudia but I am not done with the menacing duo).

January 2nd

 

Happy New Year! Maybe this will be a better year for me. I promised Peter I would start writing in my journal. The problem is, I don’t know what to write. This isn’t therapeutic. This is stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

January 5th

I am trying this whole journal writing thing again. Dr. Martin really wants me to try as well. So here it goes. I fucking hate this medication I am on. Dr. Martin insists it takes a while to figure out the right balance or basically the right dosage. One day, I feel like a zombie from The Walking Dead, the next day I am bouncing off the walls. The sleepiness is a killer. I doze off all the time. And Talia’s fear – the lack of appetite. The nausea is retched. The worst part is, my doctor wants me to gain like 15 pounds so I have to drink these damn protein shakes. The last two, I dumped half of them down the drain. I know I shouldn’t have but they taste like chalk and I feel like I am going to puke more. Why can’t I just eat normal food? Ugh, I hope it gets better soon.

 

January 9th

I told Talia that I wasn’t always drinking the shakes. She was definitely disappointed but she said she was glad I told her the truth. The humiliating part is now either her or Peter are going to stand idly by when I have one to verify I am consuming the whole thing. I guess I brought onto myself but I still feel like a little kid being forced to take medicine that is yucky.

School hasn’t been too horrible. I think Talia has been calling Principal Deaton every week and scaring the shit out of him. I am not exactly sure what she is saying to him but I have the distinct feeling he would totally roll out the red carpet for me if he could. If I ever find myself on the opposite side of the ring from Talia Hale, I am running away as fast as I can. So far, the worst thing Jackson has done was glare at me one day. Maybe things are looking up somewhat for me in that department. 

January 12th

I would be so fucking lost without the Hales right now. I am still incredibly clingy but getting slightly better each day. I do venture into Talia’s room on occasion during the week if I am having trouble sleeping but every Friday and Saturday night, I am plastered on Peter’s bed and incased in his arms. He is a perfect gentleman. He just rubs my back and my arms sometimes. He also runs his fingers through my hair. If I could, I wouldn’t leave his bed all weekend. Unfortunately, reality does set in and I am supposed to try to venture outside more and interact with others. Yep, that shit is not happening right now. Peter’s bed will work just fine.

 

January 15th

I am such an idiot. I don’t know what I was thinking. I can barely control my sobs as I write this. Fuck! Claudia! Claudia! Claudia! I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea to send her an email. I guess I was hoping she might apologize or something. I am stupid and blind when it comes to her. She found a way to blame everything on me. She claims I turned her best friend on her. She wrote that Theo is a mess without me. She said I twisted things around and that I was very confused. She said it was a good thing I was going to therapy since I definitely had mental issues. I hate her. Why can’t she be a real mom? Why does she feel the need to treat me like this? Fuck, I reopened a wound I shouldn’t have but was it really closed? Talia still hasn’t splurged everything from her talk with Claudia after everything came out. Fuck, it doesn’t matter. I have to go cry more.

January 16th

Much better day today than yesterday. I told Talia I sent Claudia the email. She as usual was my rock and I feel okay. I think the medication has finally found a balance too or my body is finally used to it. I wonder if I will ever be able to function without it. Most days I doubt it. 

I did find myself texting Theo three times today. I broke down for the first time in a while. I knew I shouldn’t but today I couldn’t stop myself. I think with the whole Claudia email, I wanted some reassurance but of course I didn’t get it. Theo didn’t respond to the first two messages but he finally wrote back after the last one. He was rather blunt and to the point. He basically said if I apologize, we could talk and see how things go. It took strength I didn’t realize I had but I did not respond back to that because I am fairly sure I would have caved and I have fucking come too far now. I couldn’t give Theo the pleasure but it definitely ranked up there as one of the hardest things I have done in my life.

January 24th

Today marks an anniversary of sorts. Two months ago, is when the shit hit the fan so to speak. I divulged some of my deepest secrets which was really hard. I basically lost a brother that day. I know I should be seeing that as a good thing because of things he did to me and how he treated me but some days I am still blind to his actions. Everyone says things will get better with time but what if they don’t? What if I was always feel like I have some kind of void without Theo part of my life?

Peter wants to mark this two months of my sort of coming out with a date. We haven’t done anything romantic since our first and only date. I agreed that we should do something. I think I am ready to try being romantic again. However, I told him I was still not comfortable going anywhere. He said we could get take out and watch a movie in the media room. It sounded like the best date ever. 

 

I was extremely excited when the bell rang to signal the ending of the school day. It was Friday so the weekend was here as well as my date with Peter was tonight. Granted, we were staying in but I was still really looking forward to the date – it definitely was a great way to keep my mind preoccupied and I was very anxious to practice my kissing skills once again. 

Peter’s car was parked out front and I wasted no time jumping into the passenger side. I immediately leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and smiled. It looked like I had taken him off guard a bit. 

“You seem happy.” Peter grinned as he slowly pulled away from the curb. 

“I can truly say it has been a good day.” It was nice to say that for once. 

“That’s great. You want to share?” 

“First, totally looking forward to tonight. I think I need to try to feel normal again.” I grinned. 

“Me too Puppy. You can decide where you want to order from.” 

“Cool. And secondly, something interesting happened at school today.” I recollected back at today’s events and couldn’t help but smile a little. It might be a little mean but I totally deserve to revel in the situation. 

“Oh really?” Peter cocked his eyebrow and still continued to drive. 

“Yep, about Jackson.” I shuffled in my seat. 

“He’s not bothering you again, is he? I thought Talia put a kibosh on his actions.” Peter now shuffled in his seat with a hint of ire in his voice. 

“No, not at all. Quite the opposite actually.” 

“You got my curiosity piqued now.” 

“I don’t know all the details but… let’s just say that Jackson had the runs and couldn’t stop throwing up.” I explained looking over to Peter. 

“So, he was sick?” 

“I guess but he couldn’t stop throwing up and was shitting everywhere. Somehow someone was ready with a camera. They took all of these pictures of Jackson on the toilet and plastered them all over the school. It was crazy. Everyone was laughing at him. I felt a little bad for him because of the humiliation but it kind of felt good too.” 

“Hmm, yep I don’t feel sorry for him. Karma is a real bitch.” Peter turned up the side of his mouth. 

“True.” I glanced at Peter once again.” You wouldn’t know anything about this, would you?’ My brain was now thinking about how Peter might have been involved since he didn’t seem surprised as to what had happened. 

“I will neither confirm nor deny such knowledge of said events. However, I do have it on good authority that his father made an unfortunate stock choice today. He is going to be losing a great deal of money. Sounds like the Whitmore’s are having a really bad day.” Peter face painted a devious smile. 

“Oh, my God Peter! You didn’t?” I wanted to be a little angry that Peter was messing with other people’s lives but truthfully it felt really good to have some payback. 

“Again Puppy, I am not sure if I know what you are talking about.” Peter’s smile still beamed brightly. I don’t get the why he waited to take action now but I wasn’t about to complain because damn it, I still had Peter Hale in my corner and it was a great feeling. 

“Okay, well thank you Old Man.” I looked out the car window and relaxed. It appeared the rest of the school year shouldn’t be too bad and perhaps Talia could now calm down a little as well. Maybe things were looking up in my life. 

 

Date night was working out well so far. We grabbed take out – nothing special, just our usual. We had burgers, shakes, and curly fries. Easy foods to eat while we watched a movie in the media room. 

I chose Suicide Squad. Peter was not impressed one way or another but he wasn’t bored with it so I chalked it up to a win in my book. 

I stayed plastered to Peter’s side as the credits started to roll. My head was leaning on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair. I didn’t want to get up since I was feeling so relaxed and truly still relishing the day and night I had. I sort of felt like if this moment ended, and then the rest of day would not have happened. 

“Did you want to watch something else?” Peter asked still carding my hair. 

“Umm, not really. Sort of tired actually.” And at that moment I yawned. 

“Well we can go to bed then. Do want to sleep in my room?” Peter asked. Of course, no duh! 

“That would be nice. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.” I sat up to look at Peter. 

“Sure, anything Puppy.” Peter almost looked concerned for a moment. 

“Okay, it’s, just umm. Gosh I don’t know how to say this.” I stumbled. I didn’t think it would be difficult to form the words but I was wrong. 

“It’s okay. You can tell me anything.” Peter took my hand in his which was now the international symbol for, ‘I’ve got you Stiles.’ 

“I was thinking Peter.” I hesitated again but Peter nodded his head in encouragement. I took a deep breath. 

“I was thinking that I am ready to have sex.’ I blurted out. Peter just stared at me blankly. I couldn’t read his expression. Did I mess up? 

“Wow, I don’t know what to say. I wasn’t really expecting that.” He continued to grip my hand but I tried to pull away in embarrassment. 

“It was stupid that I brought it up. Forget I said anything.” I looked away from Peter. 

“Hey, that’s not what I meant.” Peter took his free hand and placed it on my chin to get me to face him. “I just didn’t think you would be ready for something like that right now.” 

“I am not exactly sure either but I think I really want to try.’ 

“Have you discussed this at all with Dr. Martin?” He has got to be kidding?

“No, haven’t really brought up my sexual activities.”

“More thinking if she thinks if this would be a good idea right now with everything going on in your life.” I loved that Peter was concerned for me but sometimes I wish he would throw it all out the window. 

“Honestly Peter I don’t know if it would be a good idea or not. I just want to feel normal for a bit. I am so tired of not feeling normal.” I had to fight back some tears. 

“I get it. I just want you to be sure. I don’t want to impede any of your recovery or pressure you in anyway.” He gripped my hand tighter. 

“I am sure Peter and you wouldn’t be pressuring me. I want this.” 

“Okay then. I think Talia has some plans with her girlfriends later this week so we’ll do it then.” 

“Sounds great.” I couldn’t wait. I was finally going to lose my virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it may or may not be the best timing for Stiles to have sex but I think we as readers are definitely ready for some Peter/Stiles sexy times :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the sexy times begin.
> 
> I am so not the best at writing sex scenes but I did want one between these guys before this journey ends. Hopefully, you guys will get some enjoyment out of it. :)

The day couldn’t get here fast enough for me and Peter to finally do the deed. Now that day was here and I was going out of my mind with worry. What if I am not good enough? What if I mess up? What if I can’t get it up? Nope, that shouldn’t be a problem. 

I paced around my room with all these worst-case scenarios playing out in my head knowing that most of it shouldn’t matter. Peter loves me and he will be patient and he won’t care that I will have no idea what I will be doing. However, the one part that did keep infiltrating my brain was Theo. I pushed him as far back as I could but I was still petrified that in the heat of the moment with Peter, I would see Theo’s face. 

There was a slight tap on my door and I took a deep breath and walked towards it to open the door. Peter stood there looking as good as he usually does. His hair was somewhat slicked back. He was wearing Khakis and of course a V-neck Henley tee – surprisingly, the shade was a deep purple. 

“Hey.” Peter almost whispered. Maybe he thought the hushed tones would calm me. They didn’t. “Talia left. She should be gone for a few hours.” 

“Kay.” 

“Did you want to get something to eat first?” I shook my head. I might vomit if I eat anything. “Are you sure? Want to make sure you have enough energy?” 

“I’m good. I ate something not too long ago.” 

“Okay. Are you ready?” Peter held his hand out to mine. 

“As ready as I will ever be.” I smiled and took his hand. 

Peter led me down the hallway towards his room. The lump in my throat growing bigger and bigger the closer we got. I was surprised my feet kept walking but maybe it was because Peter was guiding me. We finally approached his room and he slowly opened up his door. I stepped in and exhaled the breath I didn’t know I was holding. I glanced around and my eyes stopped at the bed. 

“You seriously put rose pedals all over the bed?” 

“I thought it might be romantic.’ Peter grinned and led me towards the bed. 

“It is. I just was taken aback. It’s beautiful.” I smiled. 

“Just remember, if you get uncomfortable or don’t want to do something, then tell me. We’ll stop, no questions asked.” 

“Thanks Peter.” And with that, Peter pulled me closer to plant a kiss on my lips. His hands wrapped around my waist and I fell into his embrace. Our mouths were melded together which was a good thing at the moment because I might have melted into a heap on the floor below. 

This time I was aggressor. I parted his lips with my tongue yearning to get inside of his mouth. Our tongues swirled around together as I felt Peter’s hand travel down to my ass. He squeezed both cheeks and I let out a slight moan. Peter broke away from the kiss. 

“Well my dear, are you ready to take this to the bed?” Peter smirked. 

“I sure am.” 

“First, let’s do something about this pesky shirt.” Peter tugged my shirt over my head and then I felt incredibly vulnerable. I instinctively tried to cover my chest with my hands,

“Hey, none of that. You are gorgeous.” Peter stated as he moved my hands away to take a closer look at my torso.

“I have a scar.” There was a scar on my left side, courteous of Theo. He was overly mad one day when I broke something that he deemed super important and cut me rather deeply. 

I saw Peter glance at and then he used his right index finger to trace it. I fluttered slightly.

“It’s beautiful too.” 

“Tis not.” How could he think that the red blemish seared into my skin for eternity was beautiful?

“It is and you want to know why?” Peter smiled.

“Why?” I took the bait.

“Because it is a part of you. Everything about you is beautiful.” I have to hand it to Peter. He had me swooning.

“Now let’s get these pants off.” He unbuttoned my pants and I scooted them down my legs and shoved them off my feet.

“Your turn now.” It was now time for me to smile.

Peter pulled his shirt over his head while I assisted with him with getting his pants off. He threw his clothes in the same pile where mine had been tossed. I stared back at the man before me. I think I might have been drooling. 

‘What?” Peter smirked.

“It just um…, it’s fuck, you are like smoking hot.” Peter flushed. It didn’t know it was possible to embarrass that man but I did. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Peter grinned. “Come, lie down on the bed. I shuffled over to the bed and laid down on my back, grateful that I was still wearing my underwear. 

Peter crawled on top of me and straddled me between his thick thighs. He bent down and ghosted his lips on the left side of my neck. I let out a quiet moan. I didn’t even have to look at Peter and was positive that he wore a smug grin.

My left ear was next on his journey as he nipped it slightly. As he continued assault my senses with his luscious lips, his left hand had moved onto my right nipple and I slightly arched my back. Fuck, I had no idea my nipples were so sensitive but the tingling sensation made a bee line to my cock.

“Fuck!” I moaned out.

“You like that Puppy?” The nipple twisting still commencing.

“Hmm, mmm.” I closed my eyes to enjoy the soft touches and caresses from Peter.

“Hey, before I go any further. I just want to ask you one thing.”

“Okay?” I opened my eyes.

“I really don’t want to bring the ass up but is there anything that Theo did that you want me to stay away from? Any hard stops?” Peter asked brushing the side of my left cheek.

“Umm, it was just hand jobs and blow jobs.” I winced. 

“Okay, would you rather me not blow you?” Peter asked in his concerned tone.

“Maybe. No, I want to try. If you want to that it is.” Fuck, I had been thinking about Peter’s lips on my cock for so long, I wanted to believe I was ready to jump into the deep end.

“Of course, I want to. Okay then Puppy, just relax and breathe. Put that asswipe out of your head right now and know that tonight is all about you.” Peter whispered in my ear. 

“M’kay.” Just the sound of Peter’s voice infiltrating my insides made me go weak and more relaxed. 

He leaned over started the soft kisses on the left side of my neck. I turned my head to give him better access. He slowly made his way down to my chest and circled my left nipple with his tongue. He lathed it liberally as his other hand played with the right nub.

“Fuck.” I moaned out breathlessly. Peter took that as a sign to move further down my body. His lips caressed my hip as he finally made his way to my groin area. I could feel his breath near my cock that was bulging my underwear. 

“How about we take these off now?” Peter asked but he was already tugging my briefs from around my waist so I lifted myself to aid him in his quest. My dick seemed relieved as it flopped onto my stomach.

Peter’s tongue evidently held the same magic as his hands. He rolled it on the tip of my cock and then licked a stripe down each side.

“Oh, my God Peter.” I closed my eyes.

The next thing I know my cock was being pulled into Peter’s mouth. He opened wide and didn’t seem to hesitate taking the whole thing. He swirled his tongue more around my engorged member.

“It feels so good.” I groaned quietly. With that Peter took my balls into his hand and started to massage them. My head was now lolling side to side.

“Mmm Peter.” His tongue was fucking relentless. He would tease with soft kitten licks around the shaft and then dart into the slit. “Fuck!” I arched my back off the bed. 

My dick was getting harder and harder and I was ready to explode in Peter’s mouth.

“I think I am going to cum.” I blurted out. 

“It’s okay Puppy.” Peter garbled since his mouth was still full of my cock. I kept my eyes closed picturing how Peter looked with his mouth wrapped around my dick – his cheeks were probably hollowed out as he continued to suck and lick. I was tempted to grab his hair but chickened out. His hand moved around my balls once more as his tongue inserted itself into my slit once again and I was done.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I yelled out as I came down Peter’s throat. The orgasm was amazing. 

“I guess you liked that.” Peter grinned as he wiped some of my jizz from the corner of his mouth.  
“You think?” I joked. He leaned down and kissed me wanting me to share what he had tasted with me. He sat back up and looked at me from head to toe.

“Have you fingered yourself before?” Peter asked with a gleam in his eye.

“A little. Not a whole lot.” I confessed and squirmed a little. “Do you want me to blow you?”

“We’ll worry about me in a little bit. I still want to take care of you some more.” Peter was truly being amazing right now.

“Okay.” I grinned. I was certainly not going to complain. Peter smiled once again and leaned over towards the nightstand to grab some lube.

I watched Peter pour lube on his fingers – the digits that would be penetrating my insides momentarily. I was anxious for how it would feel and nervous at the same time. 

“Puppy, hand me that pillow beside you.” I grabbed the pillow and gave it to Peter. “Lift your hips up for me.” I did as he instructed and he placed the pillow underneath me. I was on full display – no modesty now. 

“You truly are beautiful.” Peter exclaimed looking at my ass like it was the best thing he had ever seen. I turned my head in embarrassment.

I felt his finger round the outside of my hole. I fluttered and knew instantly that I was going to enjoy whatever the hell Peter was going to do to me.

One finger led to two fingers which then brought three fingers. Peter would push in and pull out. The digits would stretch me open and brought out noises that I didn’t know I was capable of making. And then in happened, Peter crooked his finger and made a swipe and I almost lost it.

“Oh fuck!” I screamed out and arched my back.

“Found it.” Peter seemed pleased and continued to rub on the sweet spot that I had no idea that existed.

“Peter, oh my God. Don’t st... stop. Please Peter!” I begged. The sensation tingled throughout my entire body. But he did stop and pulled out his fingers. I gasped.

“Puppy, I would really like to fuck you if you are up to it.” Peter looked so sincere when he asked but I was going out of mind.

“Yes! Please do it. I am fine.” I yelled out. 

“Okay then.” Peter leaned over and placed another kiss on my lips. 

The lube was grabbed once more and as he lathered up his thick pulsating cock which made me tremble for a second when I realized he was going to shove something the size of a cucumber up my butt.

“Relax Puppy.” Peter whispered as he rubbed my hips with his hands. He must have sensed my anxiety levels raise for a moment. 

“I’m good.” I loosened up to his touch.

‘I am not going to lie, it may hurt a little at first okay?”

“Kay. I am ready.” 

Peter circled the tip of his cock for a few moments around the rim. Then he started the slow push in through the first ring of muscle. I held my breath. 

“Breathe. Relax.” I listened to his voice as I felt him enter my body. The feeling was a combination of both pleasure and pain. I gasped out when he slid in further and I was seeing stars. Peter went deeper and then stopped. He placed his hands on my hips again and slowly moved.

“I am okay.” I mumbled and grabbed each of his hands that were still grasped on my sides. Peter smiled when I gave him the go ahead.

The stretch and pull was nothing that I had ever experienced in my life. I was fucking riding a high as Peter was constantly thrusting in and out showing no signs of getting tired. He pulled out slowly and then shoved himself back in at a different angle and then is when he hit the ‘oh my fucking god sweet spot’.

“Fuck!” I screamed. I arched up once again to encourage him to keeping hitting that bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck is right Puppy. Damn, you’re so tight and feel so good.” 

“Pet..Peter, I am so close.” The orgasm was building for a second time. My neglected cock had been bouncing around between the two of us and I needed the release like now. 

Peter didn’t say a word – all he did was grin. He let go of my left hip and grabbed my hardened dick between his palm. It didn’t take much. He slid his hand up and down a few times and played with the slit with his finger.

“Shit…!” I groaned and then exploded my cum all over Peter’s chest. When I did so, I could feel myself clinch around Peter’s cock. 

“Fuck fuck!” Peter moaned out as he thrusted one more time to fill me with his release. He pulled out slowly and plopped down next to me on the bed. 

“That was fucking amazing.” I breathlessly stated. “Did I do okay?” I could see Peter was satisfied but I was still looking for that reassurance.

“You were fine and I yes, it was amazing.’ Peter placed his hand on my cheek and softly caressed it. 

I slowly started picking some of the rose pedals of Peter’s chest. He looked down at my hand doing so.

“They make it look so romantic in the movies but what they don’t tell you that is your sweat and cum make the pedals stick to you.”

“They are a good look on you.” I laughed. “Hey Peter, I think just like the kissing thing, I might need to have some more practice.”

“I think that could be arranged.” Peter said smugly and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around him realizing I could really get used to this sex thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys - I know for sure there will be 4 more chapters maybe 5.
> 
> I have been working on another fic and very anxious to get it out there - I will let you guys know more about it soon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I totally needed another chapter of awkward conversation between Stiles and Talia :)

Is there any better way to celebrate the day after losing one’s virginity then by making pancakes? Nope not all, since pancakes are the best thing ever. I hoped that I couldn’t mess them up too badly. How hard can it be follow directions on a box?

I had managed to get the batter mixed up and poured on the griddle before I heard Talia enter the kitchen. I turned her around to great her.

“Good morning. I am making pancakes.” I smiled.

“I see that. Putting some of those cooking skills to work.” Talia walked closer to me.

“I sure am.” I still had the grin on my face and Talia’s face then became puzzled.

“Oh, my God, you didn’t? You slept with Peter, didn’t you?” I was impressed with Talia’s immediate deduction.

“Umm, no.” Talia glared at me. “Okay, fine. Yes. Yes, I slept with Peter.” 

“Oh, really Stiles. I thought you were going to wait.” Talia crossed her arms. 

“I just couldn’t.”

“He didn’t pressure you, did he?” Talia walked closer to me and looked down at the griddle.

“No, I know you wanted me to wait but I just wanted to feel normal for a bit.”

“Hmm, you actually need to turn on the griddle for the pancakes to cook.”

“Yeah, I knew that.” I flustered and turned on the griddle.

“I just don’t know if this was the best time for you to be having sex.” I could see Talia was torn.

“I know but it’s fine. I’m fine.” I smiled again in hopes of reassuring her.

“You are now but what happens later?” Talia shook her head.

“Peter is good to me. I promise, I will be okay with this.”

“Don’t forget to turn them over.”

“Right.” I flipped over the pancakes.

“I know he cares for you greatly.” Talia crossed her arms.

“Yes, he does. And I care for him a lot as well.”

“He was gentle, right? He didn’t hurt you?” I could sense Talia’s worry once more.

“He was a perfect gentleman. He didn’t hurt me at all. I mean it hurt a little at first but he worked me open a bit and…” I stopped myself when I saw Talia’s scrunched up face. “Oh, wow, I really took that too far didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did sweetheart. That is a visual that I never wanted painted.” 

“Sorry.” I was truly embarrassed. My cheeks had to bright red. 

“Morning.” Peter stated as he came into the kitchen. Maybe I could move on from this awkwardness. 

“Morning Peter.”

“Talia.” Peter went to grab some coffee.

“You seriously couldn’t keep it in your pants and had to pop his cherry?”

“Oh, my God!” I mumbled and grabbed the pancakes to put them on the plates.

“Well Puppy, you seriously couldn’t even go five minutes without spilling the beans?”

“Well, hmm, it’s just that… can we just talk about something else please?” I placed breakfast down on the table in hopes of changing of the subject. Both Talia and Peter took a seat. Peter began to eat but Talia kept looking back and forth between me and Peter.

“Okay, ground rules.” Talia spit out. Guess we’re not changing the subject – let the embarrassment continue.

“Positively no sex on a school night.” I nodded. It seemed fair. I can’t let my schoolwork falter. 

“Sure darling.” Peter said it just to say it. I am fairly sure he didn’t mean it. 

“If your grades start to suffer. I am cutting you off from Peter. No ifs, ands, or buts!” Talia crossed her hands in front of her.

“What?” I protested. I dropped my fork down. That seemed a little unreasonable.

“I mean it Stiles, you only have a few more months until graduation and you’re not going to it mess up by getting distracted having Peter’s cock in your mouth.”

“Oh, my God. Please stop.” My face had to be redder than redder and all Peter did was laugh almost spitting out his half-chewed pancake. 

“Sex is a natural thing Stiles and if you are uncomfortable talking about it then maybe you shouldn’t be having it.” Talia – the host of the next safe sex talk program to be shown to kids worldwide. Coming to a home to embarrassed kids near you. 

“Fine.” I garbled out. Anything to move on from this conversation. 

“And I absolutely don’t want to hear it so just refrain while I am in the house. I might be sick if I hear the moans.” Which certainly didn’t leave us a lot of opportunities. Talia was home quite a bit.

“Okay, keep the grades up, no sex while you’re here, not on a school night. Wait, if I am getting myself off and you’re here?” Peter laughed again. I wasn't trying to be a shit but hey, I was curious as to what she might say.

“Did you put him up to this?” Talia asked exasperatedly. 

“It is a valid question darling. He is a teenager with needs and boys have a lot of needs.” 

“Right, because all boys don’t think with the head two feet about their ass, only the one between their legs.”

“it’s true Talia. We are doomed.” Peter smugly grinned.

“I blame you for this Peter especially if he wasn’t ready. Stiles has so much going on in his life right now.” Talia dropped her eyes to the half-eaten food in front of her. 

“We talked about it.” Peter stated reassuringly.

“Hey guys, I am right here. I am fine. Really.” Maybe I will crash later from the high I was riding but now I felt decent. 

“Still think it’s a horrible idea.” Talia shook her head. 

“I know. I promise if things don’t feel right, we’ll stop. I’ll even talk to Dr. Martin about if it makes you feel better.” I really didn’t but I would for Talia. 

“Promise me that. Come to me if you start to feel uncomfortable, pressured, or even confused.” Talia reached her hand across the table to grab mine. I glanced at Peter who still smiled.

“I will but only about how I am feeling not the other stuff.” 

“Yes, sweetheart, let’s keep the actual talk of the act out of the conversation.” Talia almost chuckled.

“Wait, tell me you really didn’t say something about what we did?” Peter cocked his eyebrow. I quickly looked away.

“Let’s just say I was provided with an image that has probably scarred me for life.” 

“Puppy, you really need to find a way not to blurt everything out.” Peter was practically begging me.

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

“Nonsense. He kept things to himself he shouldn’t have so it’s actually a good thing he’s not keeping things inside.”

“Not everything has to be said darling.” Peter was now pleading with Talia.

“I do agree. Definitely don’t need the details sweetie but if you need sex advice, feel free come to me.” She has to be kidding, right?

“O…okay.” I sheepishly said.

“Oh, my god, sweetie. You are so easy. I am joking.” Talia laughed out.

“Oh, thank God.” I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt comfortable with Talia but there was only so much I really wanted to divulge to her. 

“Seriously you two, take this slow.”

“We will.” Peter nodded his head agreement and grabbed onto my knee under the table to squeeze in an act of solidarity. Maybe it was not the best timing but right now it felt like I did the right thing with Peter. 

Talia’s phone then beeped several tones. She glanced down at it to check the messages that were left. I saw her face become a little sad but also conflicted at the same time.

“Is everything okay?” Peter broke the silence.

“Umm, Stiles.” Talia looked over at me. My heart sank. 

“What’s wrong?” I almost cried. My stomach was flopping. I didn’t want to care but I did. 

“Derek. He doesn’t know a lot but he wanted to let you know. Felt like you should know.” Talia took a deep breath.

‘Something happened?” I felt like my gut have been kicked.

“It’s Theo.” She exhaled out. I felt Peter squeeze my knee tighter.

“What?”

“He was in a car accident.” I swallowed. “Umm, it was bad but he will be fine. He has concussion and a broken leg. Derek doesn’t know any more than that.” 

“Fuck!” I mumbled under my breath. The tears started to flow slowly down my face. Just when I thought I could finally move on from that bastard, as usual I get sucked right back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Stiles thought at the end - I know some of you are worried so I will ease your mind. Stiles is going to be okay. He will be strong.


	34. Chapter 34

Talia and I sat in the car at the hospital parking lot. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and glanced out the window while taking deep breaths.

“You know, we don’t have to do this. I mean… “Talia trailed off breaking the silence in the car.

“I know.” I looked at her kind eyes. Peter wanted to be the one to come but we all agreed it wasn’t probably the best thing since he might actually kill Theo this time. “You think this is a bad idea.”

“I understand why you feel like you need to see him but I do think this not the best thing to do.” Talia sighed.

“He’s hurt and I just… I just never really had a chance to, I don’t know.” I sort of knew. The Hales kicked Theo out and I didn’t have a chance to say my peace. Maybe that was for the best. Perhaps I am setting myself up.

“I get it sweetie. Like I said. I understand but it doesn’t mean I have to like it or agree to it.” Talia took my hand into hers. “We don’t have to go in.” I think she was hoping I would back out.

“No. I need to do this.” She gripped my hand tighter.

“Okay. I am not leaving you alone with him.”

“I figured. Thanks.” I smiled.

“Let’s do this thing then.” 

The corridor wasn’t very long but it seemed like it took forever to reach Theo’s room. I definitely was dragging my feet. I was dreading this meeting not knowing what to expect. Would Theo still be angry? Also, I was worried about his injuries. He maybe a dick but I didn’t want him badly hurt. 

Talia and I finally reached the room that Theo was located and I slowly opened the door. I stood for a moment glancing over where to Theo lied in the hospital bed. It was a small room but it was private so no one else would be housed with him. There was a window on the opposite wall and it appeared to overlook the parking lot.

Theo’s eyes were closed so I assumed he might be sleeping. He had an IV stuck him in. His left leg was wrapped up in a cast to above his knee and his leg was hanging from some kind of contraption from the ceiling. His left wrist was wrapped as well but that looked more like a sprain. When I finally inched closer, I noticed the deep cut above his left eye and some other scratches on his face. He really looked like he was hit by truck and from all accounts, it was pick-up truck that reamed him. I stood by his bed taking in the sight of my injured brother when his eyes started to flutter open.

“Hey.” Theo said blearily. “You came?” He almost seemed surprised.

“Yea, I did.” I noticed Theo looking over my shoulder towards Talia.

“I see you brought your guard dog too.”

“Yes, he did.” Talia blurted. She evidently wasn’t insulted at his remark.

“Can I have some time alone with my brother?” Theo asked almost sheepishly.

“I don’t think so. I am going to stand right over here in the corner just to make sure you are not an asshole.” Talia smiled. Fuck, I love that woman more and more every day.

“Feisty Mama Hale. If you were twenty years younger, I would be all over that.” Theo smirked. Talia appeared unfazed once again.

“If I was twenty years younger, I would still think you were an asshole and would make sure all my girlfriends knew you were too.” Theo chuckled.

“Fair enough. So, Little Dude, you look good.” 

“Thanks. You look like shit.” 

“I feel like it too. I’m out of lacrosse for the year. It’s going to take me a while to recover. Hell, I might lose my scholarship.”

“Sor…sorry.” Was I really though? He totally deserved it. 

“It sucks big time. Glad you’re here. I have missed you.”

“Really?” 

“Of course.” I heard Talia clear her throat. “You think I am lying? You’re my brother.”

“Honestly, sometimes I don’t know what to believe from you anymore.” I shuffled my feet and bit my bottom lip.

“I want to work things out with you.” Don’t listen to him Stiles. “Can I please have a word alone with my brother?” Theo called out over to Talia.

“I don’t think that it would be good idea.” Talia affirmed and shook her head.

“Fine.” Theo mumbled. “Can you step closer please?” I did. Surprisingly Theo grabbed my hand in his. I sensed Talia peering over and inching closer.

“Since I have had this accident, I have had some time to reflect.” Theo took a deep breath. “I realize we both have made some mistakes so I was thinking we could just try to start over.”

“Start over?” Theo gripped my hand harder as I tried to pull away. What the Hell was his game now?

“Yes. I had an idea. After you graduate from high school, we’ll get a place. We can live together. How does that sound?” I was convinced that Theo must be pumped up on too much morphine.

“It’s a horrible idea.” Talia chimed in with her two cents. Theo just rolled his eyes.

“Can maybe Mama Hale not answer for you? And where’s your boyfriend?”

“He thought he might break your other leg if he came.” I said deadpanned.

“I see you got a real winner there Stiles. Have you slept with him?” 

“That’s really none of your business.” I averted my eyes from his.

“I’ll take that as yes. Remember, he’s probably only using you for the sex.” I wiggled my hand more to finally break free from his death hold.

“Okay, that is enough. We need to leave.” Talia called out. She now stood beside me looking over Theo with disgust in her eyes.

“Stiles, you never answered my question about living together.” 

“Fine, why Theo? You practically ignore me half the time.” I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to know the response but I was a little curious as to what angle he was going for.

“I want to be there for you again. I want to be that brother for you again.” He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes trying to pull me back in. I wasn’t sure why those orbs were always so spell casting but they were hard to resist. I felt Talia put her hand on my shoulder which helped break the trance I was falling into.

“And what exactly kind of brother would that be Theo? The kind that puts me down and makes me feel like shit about myself or the one who hits me?”

“I think your brain is clouded and jumbled. I want to the be the one who helps you when you need someone – the one who was there for you after dad died and cried out for night after night for comfort.” Bastard – he would have to go there.

“But that’s not who you always were Theo. Fuck you! Do you even realize that I looked up to you? That I was constantly searching for your approval? I loved you unconditionally and you just spat on me.” I felt my tears forming. I told myself I would not cry in front of him but the droplets came anyway. 

“I did things for your own good Stiles. You were a mess after dad died. I did my best. So, did mom.” Theo was working it – trying to sound so sincere.

“Don’t bring her into this.” I shouted.

“We need to go.” Talia tried to scoot me away from Theo but I wasn’t done.

“She loved you too Little Dude.”

“Bullshit. You both manipulated me.”

“You were special Stiles. Everything we did was because we had too. Why can’t you believe that?” Here comes the mental mind fuck again - how he always turns things around but not this time.

“I am not falling for it this time Theo.” I felt the ire coming through my voice.

“You are just being blind. Come live with me and I promise things will be different.” Theo believes his words will work this time. 

“Whatever! I think the only reason you want me to live with you is so that you can control me again. You love having power over me and guess what? I am done being that person for you. So again, fuck you!!!” This time I slowly walked towards the door.

“You leave this room and we are done. When you come back groveling, I will laugh in your face.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem – ever!” Talia blurted out as she took her right hand and swung at Theo’s broken leg. His leg swayed back and forth in the contraption in was caught in. 

“You bitch!” Theo cried out. 

Talia smiled.

“Just for the record, I still think your hot.” Talia didn’t appreciate that comment evidently and pushed his leg once more. This time, Theo shouted out in pain.

“Ow, Stiles! Don’t you walk out.” I did. I walked out into the hallway with the tears now cascading down my cheeks. Talia placed her hand on my back to guide me. “We’re down if you don’t come back. I mean it!”

“Stiles, don’t you leave. Come back.’ Theo shouted at me again. We were three rooms away before I could finally not hear Theo calling after me. 

Talia and I finally reached outside and I was so grateful being able to smell the outdoors – breathe in the fresh air and not be bombarded by the hospital scents. She guided me over to a bench and we both took a seat.

“Well damn, that was harder than I thought it would be.” I wiped the few stray tears with my hand.

“I am proud of you.” Talia smiled.

“Really? I don’t feel like I did much.”

“You stood up to him. You told him how you felt.”

“I don’t know. If you weren’t here, I might have gone back in his room.” I shuffled on the bench. 

“Actually, I don’t think you would have. You are stronger than you think. You have already come so far.” 

“Maybe you’re right.” It did feel great telling him off and walking away from the person who had suffocated me for most of my life. It was a nice feeling being able to breathe again. 

“I know I am. Now, next up, we need to work on that potty mouth of yours.” Talia cocked her eyebrow.

“You do realize that you swear a lot too?” I questioned.

“Stiles sweetie, I have earned the privilege.” Talia laughed out. 

“Okay. I will try just for you. And as always, thanks again. Thanks for being here and your support. I appreciate the morale boosting as well.” I smiled.

“That’s what mothers are for. I am just sorry you never got to experience that. Now, I think this calls for ice cream again.” Talia rose from the bench and reached out her hand to take mine. She pulled me up. Talia always knew what to say to make me feel better. And right now, I felt pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is definitely finally ready to start to close that door on that part of his life. He will still need lots of therapy to truly recover from the forms of abuse he suffered by Theo but he is on his way to a much better life without him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens this time around. A little breather for Stiles after his confrontation with Theo.

I loved Sundays – lazing around with Peter. My head rested on his shoulder as my right fingers traced patterns on his chest. Fuck, his torso! Peter had an amazing body. He carded his own fingers through my hair. I was perfectly fine never leaving the confines of his bed ever again.

“As much as this is pleasing, we should probably get up sometime and get something to eat.” Peter mumbled into my head.

“Hmm, I like this. I am good.” I shuffled closer to Peter in hopes of convincing him not to move.

“I know Puppy but we can’t stay in bed forever.”

“We could try.” I halfway joked.

“Well, if that ever becomes a reality, I will be glad to do that with you.” Peter started to sit up and slightly nudged me off of his body. I stretched and whined in protest.

“How about after we are done scrounging, we go back and look at some of the online college courses again.” I shrugged my shoulders. “Have you given it anymore thought as to what you might want to major in?” 

“A little. Briefly I thought about following in my dad’s footsteps and then figured law enforcement probably wasn’t the best fit.”

“Why is that?” Peter wondered.

“The nature of the job makes you interact with a lot of people and I am not sure if I ready for something like that just yet.” Granted I am working through some of my anxiety levels but the social anxiety has been harder to come to terms with. “Besides, I am not sure how well I would handle a gun.”

“Okay. I guess I can see that for now. Anything else?” Peter asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. I loved how he never loses interest in my life. 

“I have been talking to Derek about psychology.” I saw Peter’s eyes light up. “Yes, I have been communicating with Derek almost daily.”

“That’s great. I knew you have been talking to him but I didn’t realize to that extent.” Peter grinned.

“I just didn’t want to say anything. I guess I was a little paranoid if I did, I would lose that relationship that we are building.” Derek had actually turned out to be a really cool dude. He had a dry sense of humor and found ways to make me laugh through texts on a daily basis. His stupid cat pictures were actually hysterical. 

“I am glad you have someone else to look up to. I don’t think you have to worry about losing anything with Derek.”

“I try to tell myself that but sometimes my brain overthinks. He told me all these places he wants to take me to when he is back home for the summer.” It’s going to be awesome to have a brother who wants to do stuff with me and not to me. It was hard to contain my excitement. 

“That’s great Puppy. I am so pleased you have that to look forward to.” Peter’s smile was still beaming. “What did he say about psychology.”

“Great stuff actually but…” I looked at Peter and sighed. “With all the shit, I have been through, I am little leery of trying to help people with their mental stuff. It might be hard or it may bring up things for me so not sure if that’s the right path.”

“That’s understandable but I don’t think you should take it off the table completely. Maybes some classes in that department?” Peter suggested.

“Yea, that is an idea. I think I might be leaning more towards sociology.”

“Okay. Why’s that?” Peter asked as he rocked on his feet. 

“I was thinking I could look into social work like a case worker. I could help abused kids and get them away from their abuser. Maybe I would see signs others might over look. I don’t know. It’s a thought.” I shuffled on the bed trying to read Peter’s face.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. I definitely think you should look into that.” Peter leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

“Thanks.”

“Of course, we can check those classes out as well.”

“Thanks again for helping with my college education. It means a lot Peter.” It really did. The man was being more than generous.

“It’s my pleasure. I have no problems with helping you out. You deserve it.” Peter’s phoned pinged. He walked over to the nightstand and plucked it up and looked at the message. “Mmm.”

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, everything is fine. It looks like the company needs me to go back to New York for a few days.” Peter’s smile now was more of a frown.

“When? How long?” My life was slowly getting better but I still didn’t want to not be around Peter for a long period of time. He was definitely an anchor I still clung too.

“This Friday. A long weekend again. I would leave Friday and be back Sunday evening.”

“Oh, I guess that’s not too bad.” I looked down at the floor.

“It’s just for a few days.”

“I know. It’s fine.” You’ll be fine Stiles. 

“I can say no if you need me to stay.” Peter walked back over to me and placed his hand on my chin so my eyes would lock onto his beautiful blue orbs. 

“I have to get used to you not being around all the time. You should go.” I meant it but it might not be easy.

“If you’re sure.” Peter was sincere and I appreciated it but I couldn’t hold him back from his life. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” With that reassurance, Peter typed in his phone.

“We’ll talk each night and you’ll still have Talia.” I chuckled slightly. “What?”

“I think Talia has banned me from her bed.” I smirked.

“What did you do?” Peter cocked his eyebrow.

“It’s not intentional. I guess I must move around a lot in my sleep and I inadvertently hit her in the face.” I blushed and I heard Peter laugh out.

“I can see why she would ban you. And yes Puppy, you are a restless sleeper. My favorite part is when you go all koala on me.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I love when you are pressed up against me and clingy. It’s adorable.” I was sure my face was two shades of red right now.

“Talia says I am all arms and legs.” 

“Hmm, Puppy, the human octopus.”

“That’s not funny.” I stood up from the bed.

“It is a little. My guess is she would sacrifice her face if you really needed it.” Peter pulled me into a hug with the smirk still plastered on his face. 

“You’re probably right.” I hugged him closer. She definitely has showed me time and time again what mothers are willing to do. “I am hungry. Let’s go something to eat.”

 

Friday came quicker than I wanted. Peter asked me over and over again if I would be okay and I had to convince him each time. I promised to call him if anything and text him frequently. That seemed to put his mind at ease. I think he also felt confident that I wouldn’t fall into a black hole regarding Theo.

I hadn’t felt the urge reach out to him since that day in hospital and for the first time in a long time, I felt okay about it. I didn’t feel the need to text him and it was a liberating feeling realizing the bastard could no longer control me. I didn’t even bring him up during all my chats with Derek which I figured would be the hardest to overcome since Derek still interacted with him on occasion. However, he did let it slip out though that Theo had been released from the hospital and had a long road of recovery ahead – good riddance! As Peter, would say “karma”.

Saturday morning came and I lounged in the library wondering what I could do for the rest of the day. I probably should have tried to be somewhat productive but sometimes it still felt easier to dive back into my old habits and be alone.

“Hey Stiles.” Talia called. I turned her to her voice. “I am going to run out and do some errands.”

“Okay.”

“Did you want to come?” 

“No thanks. I think I’ll just hang out here.” Talia’s eyes narrowed. I saw the concern jumping through her furrowed brows.

‘I’m fine. I promise. Just want to be lazy today.” I reassured her with a grin. 

“Alright, if you sure? You would tell me otherwise, right?” 

“I am fine and yes I promise I would tell you if I wasn’t. Anyway, I might find your errands boring.” I smiled.

“Very well then. I will see you in a bit. Maybe we can get pizza for dinner.”

“Deal.” I grinned and watched Talia exit the library and decided it was the best time to take a nap. I laid down on the comfy spot in front of the window and closed my eyes. I didn’t even realize I fell asleep until I heard the front doorbell chime.

I slowly walked to the door to see who it would be. I let out a long stretch before opening the door and stared at the person looking about at me. Oh fuck!!

“Hi Pumpkin. It’s good to see you.” Claudia smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back? Of course, we need to wrap up Claudia before this comes to an end :)
> 
> However, I am going out of town next week so I am not sure when I will be posting the next chapter. It maybe early, on time, or late. I will be at the mercy of WiFi. And next week's chapter will be longer as well. 
> 
> Now it's time to hock my latest venture. As I mentioned previously, it will be Steter and much lighter than this fic (it will be a lot of dancing around with these two before they actually get together). However, since Stiles is involved, there will be some drama. I am trying to stretch myself more this time so there are more characters and storylines. And yes, werewolves will be known. I have created a fun friendship between Stiles and Cora that I hope you guys will adore. It is called Seriously? and I plan on posting it the Friday after this wraps up - so that should put us March 31 I believe. Hopefully some of you guys will follow me over to that one.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to post a little early this time since I didn't think I would be able to do it tomorrow.
> 
> Not sure how I like how this chapter ended. Sorry if any you are disappointed with the conclusion of Claudia.

Mom just stood in the doorway staring back at me with the biggest smile on her face. I wanted to believe that I was looking at an apparition but I knew she was real. Why was this happening? Why was she here?

“Are you going to let me in?” She asked.

“What are you doing here?” I gulped. I did not move from my frozen position.

“Well, my one son is recovering from a car accident and my other son is in therapy so I thought it was time to come home for a visit.” Her grin was still wide. “So are you going to let me inside?”

“Talia is not here.” I blurted out. 

“That is fine. I came to see you anyway.” Claudia then pushed her way into the house.

“You should really come back when Talia is here.” I needed her here. I wasn’t sure if I was strong enough to confront Claudia all on my own. 

Claudia walked herself over to the sofa and made herself comfortable. I hesitantly shut the door and stood back.

“That woman brainwashed you against me so I really don’t want to see her. Come sit with me.” Claudia patted the seat next to her on the couch. 

“She did not and I am not sitting down.” I kept my feet firmly planted on the ground but it was difficult. I felt my body swaying. I hate the power that woman holds over me. 

“She most certainly did. I sent you to live with her because I trusted her and now you hate me.” Fuck, she turns everything on its head just like Theo. 

“I started to hate you before that.” I spat out.

“You’re not thinking straight Pumpkin.” Claudia breathed out. “That’s another reason why I came back. I want to help you.” 

“Actually, for the first time in a long time, I am thinking fairly clearly.” I stared at Claudia trying to show her I wasn’t going to back down. I didn’t wan’t to cower this time. I want to be strong.

“Oh Pumpkin, I really have failed you, haven’t I?” Mom shook her head and sighed. She had to be up to something.

“I have made some mistakes. I see it now.”

“You made a lot of fucking mistakes. “I gathered some courage and neared where she was sitting.

“Now, now. I know I wasn’t perfect Stiles. I tried my best with you. You got increasingly more difficult to deal with after your father died.” Claudia had the audacity to reach her hand out to grab mine. I backed away and the stupid tears were starting to form. 

“That’s just an excuse.”

“You can see it that way if you want but I am here to make amends with you.” Claudia now stood up from her seated position. “I want to take you with me back to Italy so we can rebuild our family.”

“I am so not going anywhere with you.” Claudia then flashed her left ring finger at me showing off the biggest diamond I had ever seen.

“We got engaged.”

“So fucking happy for you.” I mumbled under my breath while I rolled my eyes.

“He’s a great man. You would adore him and he is willing to take you in as well.” Mom inched closer to me as I took a step backwards. I couldn’t, I wouldn’t be sucked back into her life. 

“Are you crazy? I have like two months until graduation!”

“I know the timing is not ideal but it will be good for us, you’ll see. Please, go pack your bags. We’re leaving.” Claudia said in an even stern voice that caused me to shudder.

“No!” I yelled.

“Pumpkin! That is enough. You will not disobey me. You will go get what you need and then we are leaving.” I shook my head.

“The fuck he is going anywhere with you.” Talia shouted. I had never been so grateful to see Talia then I was right now. She was standing with her arms crossed. Even in a dispute, Talia was one never to back down.

“Hello Talia. My best friend who turned my son against me.” Claudia spat out sounding very hurt who looked over to where Talia stood. 

“You did that all on your own my dear.” Talia stepped closer.

“Sounds like you both are conspiring against me.” 

“Give me a break. This is all on you Claudia.” Talia shouted.

“I don’t have to take this. Pumpkin, get your things. We are leaving.” I looked at Talia. I was frozen in place once again – feeling my life possibly spiraling out of control once again. 

“I already told you. Stiles will not be going anywhere with you.” Talia glanced at me with a reassuring smile. I felt a little more soothed. There is no way Talia would let Claudia take me. 

“You have no right!” Claudia said with fury. “He is my son and I can do what I please.”

“Stiles, why don’t you go to your room while I finish talking to your mom.” I nodded my head and slowly started to walk away from the two women. I planned on exiting the area but wasn’t going to venture too far. I wanted to hear what Talia was going to say. I went around the corner and slid all the way down against the wall to my ass hit the floor. 

“While you’re at. Pack up your stuff.” Claudia called after me.

“As I see it Claudia, you gave up all your rights when you let Theo lay a hand on that boy.” 

“Oh please, Theo did what he had to do.”

“Really? He needed to hit Stiles?” Not sure how I understand that one.”

“That’s the problem Talia. Stiles is exaggerating. He is telling you these things to manipulate you. The only thing Theo ever did was help sometimes with some minor discipline.” I could not believe what Claudia was spewing from her mouth and she believed herself.

“I saw it firsthand Claudia what Theo is capable of. I don’t understand. I have known you for like 30 years and I just can’t comprehend how you could do this to your own son.” It almost sounded like Talia was on the verge of tears.

“I am the same person Talia. Stiles needs help.”

“Yes, and he is finally getting the help he needs. And I hope to hell with you being here doesn’t make him take two steps back in his recovery.” Talia sighed. “And it looks like he’s not the only one who needs help. You are fucking delusional!”

“I am not taking this from you anymore. I am taking Stiles with me and we are leaving.” 

“No! He is not going anywhere with you!” 

“You have no legal authority. I will call the police.” Claudia threatened.

“Go ahead. I have a nice story tell as well. I am sure both you and Theo would look lovely in matching orange jumpsuits.” I was fairly certain that Claudia huffed at that remark.

“So, Claudia as I see it, you have a choice to make. Now for some reason that boy still loves you so I am going to give a nice option. You are going to leave and you’re not going to come back. You are going to hop back on a plane to Italy and never come back here.”

“If I say no?”

“Then I will be the one to call the police and I will not hold back. Yep, Stiles may not be ready for that by I will get great pleasure watching both you and Theo being walked away in handcuffs.”

“You wouldn’t”

“And with option number two, you won’t get to be with that rich Italian guy that you somehow managed to rope in. Personally, I want option three.” 

“And what exactly is that?” Claudia asked in a sarcastic tone.

“I am not violent person and I definitely don’t think Stiles needs any more in his life but hell, I would just love to smack you across the face right now.” I would totally love to see that.

“I would like to see you try bitch.”

“Fuck Claudia, just make it easier on everyone and leave!”

“Fine Talia. I don’t want you messing up my makeup anyway. If that’s how you want to play, then you can have him. Stiles is too much work anyway.”

“Part of me is glad that you are giving up so easily, and part of me cannot believe how you cannot fight more for your child.” Talia’s words stung through the air.

“What do you want me to say Talia? You don’t believe me. Both of you hate me so yes, I concede. You and Stiles are perfect for each other.” Claudia sounded bitter.

“I don’t know Claudia. I might not believe you but I still want to hear something that shows that you care for that boy. I am trying to understand how you could have treated him like that.”

“Because I didn’t know what else to do. He was always a special case. He was hard to deal with and when his dad passed, he got worse. He constantly acted up.” Mom spreading her lies again. I definitely retreated more after dad died but I kept to myself. 

“I see. It was all his fault?”

“Yes Talia, can you see that now?” It almost sounded like she was begging Talia.

“I do Claudia. You cleared things up immensely and now get the fuck out of my house. Don’t come back here and don’t make contact with Stiles ever!” Fuck yes! Talia telling people off is back in play again.

“I don’t understand.”

“I know Claudia. That’s the problem. You are the one playing victim and Ms. Innocent but you are not. Maybe you never hit Stiles but you allowed the abusive behavior to continue.” I heard Talia take a breath. “I am telling you for the last time to get the fuck out of my house.”

“I’ll leave Talia but this is far from over.” I heard Claudia storm off and the front door slam shut. I was positive Talia muttered something under her breath but I couldn’t quite make it out. I barely made out her feet coming towards me.

“You heard the whole thing?” Talia looked down at the floor where I still sat.

“I did.” I said sheepishly. Talia scooted down beside me.

“I am sorry you had to hear all that.”

“It’s fine. Thanks again for standing up for me.” I leaned into her shoulder while Talia swung her arm behind my back and pulled me closer. 

“She is definitely not the person who thought she was.”

“Nope. Peter is going to be mad that he missed this. Twice now you have had all the fun.” I joked.

“I guess he has. Maybe we can find him a random person for him to tell off.” Talia laughed.

“Good idea.” I chuckled. “Have you really held off calling the police because of me?” I shuffled closer to Talia.

“I have. You didn’t seem like you were ready.”

“I wasn’t and not sure when I thought I would be. But I also want to show mom and Theo that they don’t control me and that I am stronger now.”

“What are you saying sweetie?”

“I’m saying let’s do it. I want to call the police.”

“Okay. They probably won’t stay in jail but they’ll have a record and we can a get a restraining order as well.” 

“I’m ready.” I guess it was time to start this part of my life. I knew wasn’t going to be easy but it was something I needed to do to move on. I had to prove to myself and them than I was no longer going to roll over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys - just one more to go. I can't believe it. I am sad and excited at the same time.
> 
> Thanks as always.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bittersweet for me. Happy that I can have this come to a close and sad that I have to say goodbye to these guys.
> 
> When this story first came to me about 10 months ago, I knew exactly how it was going to end and now I have it writing and feels great. 
> 
> As always guys. thanks for reading.

I stood in front of the mirror almost in disbelief that graduation was here. It had been an interesting year of ups and downs. Surprisingly, for the first time in a long time, I had more ups than downs and most of it was due to the Hales. I exhaled out trying to quell my nerves not only because I was fucking graduating but also because I would now have to start the rest of my life and it was terrifying.

“Hey Puppy, about ready to go?” Peter chimed as he poked his head in my room.

“I guess. Not sure why we have to leave so early.”

“Talia wants to get a good seat. I think she has already sent Derek to pull the car up.” Peter stated as he stepped into my room.

“Okay.” I sighed taking one last look in the mirror.

“You look handsome.”

“Seriously? I am wearing a robe and the equivalent of a cardboard rectangle on my head.” 

“I like it. Remind me to introduce you to role playing games.” Peter smirked. I blushed at that remark.

“Let’s go boys!” Talia shouted from downstairs.

“She’s excited and happy for you.” Peter mentioned.

“I know. Well, let’s go get me graduated.”

 

The graduation speaker probably had great things to say about life in general and what we could do or should do with our lives but I hardly paid attention. I wanted to get my diploma and get the hell out of here.

I glanced back and saw my new family sitting together. Each of them wore smiles and they each now represented a different piece of a puzzle that made me whole. My broken pieces are no longer a part of my life. Theo did send a quick text congratulating me. Otherwise, ever since Claudia and Theo were arrested, I haven’t heard a blip from them. They were probably in shock or have finally realized that I had meant business. It was a nice feeling taking some control of my life. 

Dr. Martin says I will still need time to completely reconcile my thoughts about them but I am hopeful. My medication helps keep me more calm and talking and writing my feelings down does help. I have even managed to gain some weight so my future is starting to look more bright. 

As I continued to glance back at the Hales, Derek grinned and gave me a thumbs up when he saw me looking towards him. I had no idea what was like to have a brother that would give a shit. It was a new feeling that I quickly grasped onto. He even promised that I could drive his Camaro this summer and I was floored. We have bonded rather quickly and the best part is that Derek doesn’t mind. He wants me around and actually has grown protective of me and I relish it.

My eyes wandered over to Talia who looked like she was on the verge of tears. There are not enough words for this woman. She is amazing and strong and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her. She has showed me how a mother should act. I don’t feel the incessant need to crawl in bed with her anymore but I do so once a week anyway so that she knows that I still need her. She wants to be needed and have no problem showing her that I do. We have implemented a swear jar now as well. I am fairly positive that Talia has been cheating and not putting any money in it but I refuse to call her out on it. I keep diligently putting my part in and I discovered I do swear a lot. I will be ready to treat to a nice dinner in no time.

Peter, Peter, Peter. I do not even know where to start with that man. The man who infuriated me so much at first and now has become the person that I cannot see not having in my life. He helps me breathe. He was there for me and cared when I needed him the most. He pushed and prodded and didn’t back down. Peter is an absolute rock and I want to be with him forever. I know I can count on him for anything. He will always be there when I fall. I smiled when his blue eyes caught hold of me. I can sense the proudness radiating off of him.

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” The voice called out from the stage which brought me back to attention. That name probably threw the Hales off. Guess I’ll be answering some questions tonight. 

I climbed up the steps towards the stage. I slowly walked across the floor. I took my diploma from some random teacher. I shook her hand and looked into the audience. Peter, Derek, and Talia were all standing and applauding. I had my own mini cheerleading section. I held the diploma up in my hand and smiled. As I continued the walk, I remembered to move the tassel to the other side of the cap. I fucking graduated. I did it! 

 

The Hales were waiting for me after the ceremony was done. I made my way towards them and Talia wasted no time taking pictures and pulling me into a vice hug. 

“Derek, take one of me and Stiles.” Talia said excitedly and pulled me close. “Great, now get one of us with Peter.”

“Okay mom, relax. We have plenty time to get as many pictures as you want.” Derek reasoned. 

“Not really, we have dinner reservations in 45 minutes.” Talia glanced over at me, “Are you okay with that?”

“It’s fine.”

‘Are you sure? We can get take out if you prefer.” I love this woman.

“Really, it’s okay.” I was slowly working on my social anxieties as well. Talia still didn’t seem totally convinced. “I want to go out. I am okay. It’s fine mom.” It just came out. It seemed so natural. I glanced at her sheepishly.

“Oh sweetheart.” Talia grabbed me and pulled me in for the hug to end all hugs. I was sure she was crying too. “I love you sweetie.”

“I love you too mom.” It felt amazing. Peter smiled at me as the embrace pulled a part. I even shed a tear myself. 

“Derek, let’s go get the car.” Talia beamed.

“I think you just made her year.” Peter assumed.

“Perhaps. I know she made mine.” I grinned. “I am starving. Let’s go eat.”

“Yes, because I can’t wait to have you for dessert.”

“That’s against the house rules.”

“It’s a special occasion and I’ll just make sure I keep your mouth occupied so you’re not too noisy.” Peter smirked.

 

“Oh, my God, that was amazing. I think I really like having sex.” I sighed as I nuzzled closer to Peter. “Talia is still going to be pissed.”

“It was totally worth it.” Peter hummed. “She’ll get over it.”

“Maybe she didn’t hear.” I was hopeful. She had said she didn’t want to ever hear the moaning. 

“Puppy, I think even the neighbors heard you.” I blushed and lowered my head into Peter’s chest even more.

“Even Derek?” I whispered.

“Yep, even Derek.” Peter chuckled. “Don’t worry about it.” Peter shuffled on his bed and reached over to his nightstand. I sat up.

“Oh God, I am so embarrassed.” I flushed. 

“They’ll just have to get used to it.” I shrugged my shoulders to that. I was not sure how I felt about others knowing I was having sex but I also realized I enjoy it way too much.

“I forgot, I got you a little something for a graduation present.” Peter took out a small box from the drawer. I tentatively smiled.

“You just gave me the best present ever. Besides, you are paying for my education. I can’t take anything more from you.” 

“Stop it. This isn’t a big deal. I want you to have this.” Peter’s eyes gleamed as he placed the small square box in my hand.

“Okay but you really didn’t have to.” I hesitated for a moment inspecting the present.

“I know. Now just open the damn thing.” Peter nudged me with his elbow.

I lifted the top off the box and placed it on the bed. I lifted out the contents which were two keys dangling from a key ring.

“Fuck, did you get me a car?” I asked excitedly. I didn’t want Peter to get me anything but a car?

“I did. It’s not much.”

“A car?” I cut Peter off and bounced on the bed.

“Yes, Puppy. It’s nothing flashy. I thought you would need one. You’ll eventually want to take classes on campus and need to go to the library. And one day, someone will need to get a job.” Peter bopped me on the nose. “As much as I love that pretty ass of yours, I am going to get sick of driving it around all the time.”

“I don’t know what to say. Thanks.” I breathed out. “A job, huh? You don’t want to be my sugar daddy?” I smiled and leaned over to kiss Peter on his cheek. 

“I would love to be your sugar daddy but I think someone will be too proud for that.” 

“Is it here? I want to go to see it.” My emotions were running high.

“Yes, it’s outside.” I jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. “Clothes please first.” Peter yelled after me. 

I threw on my clothes and ran down the stairs to bolt out the door. I rounded towards the left when I reached outside and then there it was – the most beautiful jeep I had ever seen. The vehicle was old and rusty with a blue color but it was mine. 

“I told you it wasn’t much but I thought it fit you.” Peter said as he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

“It is amazing. I love it.” I spun around to face Peter.” Thank you. Thank you for everything.” I leaned in to kiss Peter on his lips.

“It has a decent back seat we can try out.” Peter suggested with a cocked eyebrow. He leaned back in to place his lips on mine. I savored the flavor he was emitting and decided to be cheesy and lift up my right leg and bend it at my knee. Might as well feel like I am in a movie damn it.

‘I love you Peter Hale.” I breathed out as I slowly let go of his mouth. My heart skipped a beat when I said it. I meant it and I knew I would always love him It was an indescribable feeling that radiated between my bones. I was in love. I was floating in an emotion that I had never felt before. 

“I love you too Stiles Stilinski.” Peter smiled as he locked our lips once again. He then paused slightly and caressed my cheek with his finger index finger.

“Just so you know, this doesn’t change anything. I am still going to call you Puppy.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Old Man.” I smiled back. “Now kiss me some more and then let’s try out the back of that jeep.” My life still has some demons to work through but with my new family – I was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an amazing journey and thank you all who have followed me through it. I appreciate your support, encouragement, and kind words every week. I know this fic has been somewhat depressing and I am not the best out there but you guys remained with me so thank you. I love to write and it is wonderful to have a venue to do so.
> 
> I will miss interacting with you guys on a weekly basis. Some of you may come along on my next journey - Seriously? which will be here next Friday. If not, maybe we'll run into each other on another fic.
> 
> Thanks again - you guys rock!!


End file.
